


【DV】海盗AU-Sea Fever（第一部完结）

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】海盗AU—Sea Fever [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, another universe, 欢乐沙雕带点黄色
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 111,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 突然想写一个揉和海盗和时空交错的AU哥驾驶着幽灵船在七海飘荡，蛋作为现代寻宝人去搜索迷失的宝藏，二人在百慕大三角因地磁共振（随口一说）造成的时空交错下相遇两颗相隔百年与万里的心是否能走到一起呢？让我再听一遍海盗之歌只要海和风依然在，升帆喽！满帆向前，圣蒂雅罗
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】海盗AU—Sea Fever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112036
Comments: 138
Kudos: 23





	1. 前言

预警：

没睡好，开新坑，这篇还是AU（another universe）架空，专注AU，100年不动摇，AU到什么境界，我要做到无背景的人都能阅文无障碍的地步

看过我文的人都知道，我只要一写就是超级大长篇，没个十几万字下不来，所以进度有时会比较慢，喜欢快打的朋友可能要当心了

从来没有大纲，只想个开头，定个结尾，就动笔了，所以不求kudos，只求评论，写长篇的问题就是容易天马行空刹不住车，大家的评论有助于我把船往正途上开，我一个人容易用力过猛直接撞山

关于设定，依然是多人物登场，但这次写法变了，以哥和蛋视角展开，之前犹豫过，是加勒比式哈哈哈还是走黑帆的苦情，最终决定，二者结合，哈哈哈中带点yellow暴力，毕竟看文嘛，就是图个开心

如果以上都能接受，那让我们开始吧，目标：星辰大海！

PS：文笔差，剧情凑（这个我是认真的）举个例子，文采优美太太写的就像油画，可以挂起来欣赏的那种，而我的大概就像电影，故事为主，所以如果要求不高，可以慢慢听我讲个故事

引子：

Sea Fever

I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky,

我必须再去看海，看那幽静的大海和蓝天

And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by,

我只需一艘高大的帆船和星星为它指引

题目取自John Masefield（约翰·梅斯菲尔德）的诗歌，我最喜欢的中文译名是《海恋》，全诗短小精悍，非常优美

PS：如果有ST发烧友，估计能认出来，这是老版ST电影第六集，大副坐在火堆旁对老舰长念的诗（如果我爱你三个字烫嘴说不出，那就念诗吧）


	2. 无中生债

但丁的记事本：明天跟蕾蒂见面，早上10：00，千万不能忘了（此句下划了三道横线），如果忘了后果很严重（这句来回画了几个大圈）

“哔哔哔！”

有人在按门铃，老式电铃孜孜不倦的响着，从大门穿过空旷无阻的走廊直抵玻璃窗下但丁耳膜，引起恼人的共鸣。 ** _是谁，大清早就他妈的开始烦人。_** 宿醉的脑壳依然昏沉，太阳穴也随着心脏跳动一阵阵刺痛，但丁双手抱紧枕头捂住耳朵，蜷缩在被子里，心中默念， ** _只要我坚持，这噪音早晚消失_ 。**可，事情就是这么不顺心。

“哔哔哔！”“哔哔哔！”“哔哔哔—哔—”

对方很执着甚至按出了节奏感，他烦躁的翻了个身，结果碰到一个软绵绵的东西，光滑微凉。还处于挂机状态的大脑因转速不够，一时没分析出这是什么，而眼皮又沉重得抬不起来，所以遵循本能，但丁闭着眼睛摸了上去。

“啊~”娇媚带点鼻音的女声，“别动了，累，”自己反被推了一把，“去关下那个东西，一直响的头疼。”

 _我艹！_ 但丁猛地一下从床上坐起来，先揭开被子看自己，果然！ ** _一丝不挂，可以可以，不愧是我。_** 这时，突然起身的后遗症涌了上来，头晕眼花，手脚发麻，他坐在那里楞了几秒钟才想起来干正事（别误会，真是正事）。

“喂，”但丁伸手轻轻摇了摇旁边女孩雪白细腻的窄肩，“醒醒，你该走了。”

“让我再睡会儿，昨晚太折腾了，”对方转了个身，面朝自己，一边挥手打开他的胳膊，一边小声嘟囔撒娇。

但丁趁这个机会仔细观察一夜情对象， ** _嗯，就算卸了妆也是美人，嗯，就算喝醉了品味也在，嗯，了不起的我自己。_** 如果不是匆匆逼近的脚步声，他真的不介意就着这个状态再来一发，反正某个大家伙也有站起的架势。

“喂，我是认真的，醒醒，”手上力量逐渐加大，你再不起来可真就来不及了，“喂，你….”

“但丁！！！”

 ** _靠，已经来不及了！_** 面对蹙眉瞪眼，双手叉腰，一副恨不得吃了自己的蕾蒂，他能怎么办？

“别生气，别生气，”他只能满脸堆笑，上面打着无关紧要的哈哈，下面却悄咪咪拽起被子，妄图遮住旁边的另一个人形。

问题是另一个人形非常不配合，不仅抬头挣扎而且开始说话，“你干嘛呢？”

蕾蒂冷笑一声，冷不防动起来，箭步疾走冲到面前，吓得但丁一下子抓住被边提到胸口，像个正被猛汉非礼的小女生，紧张到差点结巴，“冷静蕾蒂，冷静。”

“我冷静你大爷啊！”对方毫不客气扯过被子 _（ **女人疯起来劲真大，竟然拽不过她）**_ ，呼啦一下掀开，“赶紧他妈的给老娘滚起来！”

“啊！”美女盖住胸口，惊声尖叫，懵懂中抬头，既怨恨又疑惑的望向但丁。

双面夹击，但丁不加反抗立刻怂了，两权相害取其轻，所以他尴尬的冲床上那位笑了笑，“我早说过让你走的。”

下一秒，“啪，”脸上多了个手掌状的红印子。

这可真是一个美好的早晨。

但丁围着床单，朝头也不回的女孩挥挥手，然后咣当一声把门砸上。

“自己犯的错关门什么事？”蕾蒂翘着腿坐在吧台的高椅上，单手支起下巴满脸不屑的说道。

 ** _废话，现在疼的又不是你，站着说话不腰疼，_** 但丁揉着脸颊心里编排，但嘴上还是讨好的口气，“瞎说什么，是风太大。”

蕾蒂对自己这种在室内都能“屋”中生“风”扯出的鬼借口嗤之以鼻，“别废话了，赶紧收拾一下，一会儿带你见客户。”

“说起这个，”但丁抿着嘴伸出手。

“干什么？”

“门钥匙给我，” ** _再也不能让你这么随意出入了，还有没有隐私了我。_**

“你指这个？”蕾蒂伸出食指小幅度快速晃动，银色圆环带动黑色钥匙旋转起来。

“快给我，”但丁提着床单上前要夺，却被对方灵活避开。

蕾蒂得意的收起钥匙，“这房子有我一部分，所以钥匙我也要备一把。”

“是事务所有你一部分，上面这层是我的私人住宅，你又不是我老婆，为什么要备一把。”但丁不是没尝试过换锁，说实话，这就是他新换的锁，可没用，过不了几天，蕾蒂准能搞出一把一模一样的。所以，这事要迫切解决一下，不能等了，就在今天，就是此时此刻。

“我虽然不是你老婆，可我是你的房东。当初说好，我投资房产，你投资能力，可现在看来，你的能力并不出众，作为股东之一，我有必要对名下房产实施严格把控。”

话里话外就一句，信不过。伤心，十几年的情怀喂了狗。

“行行行，你是房东，我给钱你，你把钥匙给我，就算咱俩是这种赤罗罗毫无感情的买卖关系，你也要考虑一下租客我的私人空间。”又提了一下床单，妈的，如果是他一个人，就不用这么麻烦了。

“你，有钱吗？”这瞧不起的小眼神，“上个月，上上个月，不对，我想想，”故意歪头思考，“从一开始事务所的水电费都是我垫的，不过，今天我算是想明白，水费为何那么贵了。”

瞧不起的小眼神继续上下打量自己，但丁下意识把床单往上提了一节，人穷志短，纵使一米九的大高个在黑发小巧古灵精怪的蕾蒂面前也直不起腰。

对方像个养尊处优的家猫对着落魄的雄狮继续指手画脚，“在你付清所欠的水电费之前，不许带任何活物回来。”

“我欠的？” ** _无缘无故多出一身债，早知道就不要钥匙了，老子送给你好了！_**

“别废话了，快点把自己收拾的有个人样，不能让总裁等我们。”跟打发小狗一样冲自己摆摆手，但丁气，但是他能忍，男子汉大丈夫，是时候学会向金钱势力低头了。

“总裁？”突然就要见土豪，连件像样的衣服都没有，蕾蒂这人，也不知道提前说一下，但丁不满的撇下嘴，嘀咕几句，转身就往浴室走。可还没移出两步，就发现遮羞布被人拖住，他攥着床单拉了下，没反应。叹口气，无奈转身，下摆落在地上，边缘被一只尖嘴高筒靴牢牢踩住。

“又干嘛？”总不至于省钱省到澡都不让洗的地步吧，反正他是无所谓，只要蕾蒂好意思让他这副德行去见达官显贵就行。

“你是不是没看我发给你的资料？”

 ** _拜托，我知道你是异色双瞳，好看漂亮，所以你不用瞪这么大，对眼睛不好。_** 但丁本想脱口而出什么资料，可看到对方极其不友好的表情，话到嘴边又被他强行吞回肚里，舌头转了个圈，面不改色的说道，“看了啊！”

“是吗？”怀疑的目光，蕾蒂一只脚压着床单不动，慢慢从椅子上站起来。

他咽了口吐沫，飞快补充，“看了啊，我昨晚熬夜看的。” ** _靠啊鄙视我自己！这个谎撒的，真他妈的丢人！_**

“呵呵，如果不是你身上的痕迹，我都要相信了。”

见对方脸色不善就要过来修理自己，危机之下思路开阔。但丁灵机一动，双手暗中使劲，捏着床单两侧忽然一拔。对方显然没料到自己会这么无耻，被拖得脚底打滑，差点跌倒。趁蕾蒂扶着桌边勉强维持平衡之时，他动作敏捷，抱起剩下被单就往浴室飞奔。

“你这混蛋！”

靠，又被拽住，不过这次是但丁被中途打断，身体不稳，往前倒去。为了保护颜值正义，他果断舍小保大，松开双手，撑住地面，避免惯性带来的二次伤害，又顺势一滚，最终四仰八叉半躺在地上，敏感部位毫无遮挡正对着蕾蒂。

“你，我，你，”对方脸颊通红，语无伦次，手不知道往哪里搁，眼睛也不知道往哪里放，既忍不住偷瞄又被理智制止，一副明明很生气却含羞的表情还挺可爱。

但丁突然起了捉弄之意，他保持这个姿势，甚至两腿张的更开，不怀好意的挑逗道，“我怎么了我，我都已经和你坦诚相待了，你还不相信我吗？”末了好死不死又补了句，“虽然我昨晚很辛苦，但在百忙之中我还是看了资料。所以，以后不要被表象欺骗，凭空污人清白。”

“滚！”

一个玻璃杯飞过来，差点砸到要害。

“我靠啊，你看着点！”

“快滚！”

见对方就要掏枪，但丁再多骚话也吐不出来，一个鲤鱼打滚爬起来，光着屁股溜向浴室。


	3. Somebody to love

但丁坐在副驾驶，腿上堆满大大小小各种的文件，有普通A4纸打印的资料，有影印文献的照片，还有有几份颇具年代感的报纸剪辑，边缘已微卷泛黄，油墨和图片也模糊不清，摸起来还糙手。 _ **蕾蒂果然懂我，**_ 但丁一边翻阅文件一边默默感叹，就知道自己不会主动看，特意把重要内容打出来，还贴心做了笔记，粘了小纸条。 _ **你说说，这么优秀的女孩我咋就爱不上呢，是眼瞎了还是心堵了？**_

“我们过去大概需要30分钟，所以给你20分钟把这些全部看完，5分钟收拾好，5分钟思考一会儿面对顾客提问如何应答。”蕾蒂带着墨镜头也不回，面无表情的机械命令。

 ** _谢谢你帮我记起咱俩为啥不可能的原因了。_** “知道啦，老板！”但丁随口敷衍。

对方哼了一声，不再回答。两人就这么沉默了大概5分钟，然后活泼青年就憋不住了，他不动声色瞟了对方一眼，见蕾蒂还在全神贯注开车，便偷偷探出手摸上音响开关，按下去。车里立刻响起Jefferson Airplane的《Somebody to Love》。

“yeah，这是我的歌，”但丁兴奋的大叫，把旋钮朝右边大力转了半圈，音量顿时升了上去。他开始伴随音乐耸动双肩，左右手相互交替就着节拍打响指，眼睛半眯，脑袋摇晃，一副陶醉状。手上动作不妨碍嘴的发挥，自热而然，跟着嘹亮女声愉快唱起，

**“When the truth is found to be lies**

**当最后发现真相实乃谎言**

**and all the joys within you dies**

**和你共度的所有欢愉时光尽皆消亡**

**don't you want somebody to love**

**你不是要人去爱你吗**

**don't you need somebody to love**

**你不是需要人去爱你吗**

**wouldn't you love somebody to love**

**你不是喜欢有人去爱你吗**

**you better find somebody to love**

**你最好找到那个爱你的人吧。”**

**_我可真是多才多艺，歌也唱的好听，_** 这边但丁还在自恋的随音乐摆动腰身画S，那边蕾蒂果断出手，音乐戛然而止。 ** _很好，又一个我爱不上你的理由，情趣女杀手。_**

“干嘛？我就不能有点娱乐活动？”基本人权得不到保障。

“你资料看完没有就在这里得瑟，”蕾蒂见自己还想伸手够开关，毫不客气半路截断，朝手背狠狠扇了一巴掌。

 ** _Perfect，第三个理由，三振出局，蕾蒂你已成功被我从潜在爱人名单上彻底抹掉，恭喜！_** “我看完了，”心疼的搓着红了一片的大手，委屈的说道，“这资料你自己看玩琢磨没有，我跟你说，绝对有问题！我甚至怀疑这是一个骗局！ ”

“哦？哪里？”对方轻轻勾起嘴角，似乎不太相信但丁的判断。

“我给你念，你自己听，这是从沉船中打捞出的所谓原始文件，”他不服气的抽出一份影印文献，“ _‘所有人都知道这个冷酷无情的海盗驾驶着一艘东方快船，但没有一个人见过他的真实面貌，也没有一个人知道他身在何方，他是海上的白魔鬼，出没于潮汐潮落间’_ ，这还没完，你听接下来这段。”

又拿起另一张图片继续读道，“ _‘维吉尔，这是死亡的别称，梦魇号，这是死神的座驾，可他又是那么美好，让人心生向往，是迷惑水手的海妖，是引诱诗人的魔鬼’_ ，剩下的我不念了。”

蕾蒂一言不发认真听完，难得扭头给了但丁一个正脸，透过淡紫色墨镜的双眼似乎在问，所以呢？

“你看不出来问题吗？”他现在怀疑对方可能是故意揣着明白装糊涂，就是为了考验自己是否认真阅读，“按照打捞记录，这份文件出自一条17世纪末的沉船，我刚给你念的第一段，描述方式及里面的某些词汇，比如说这个，‘潮汐潮落’，这是改良后的英文，”但丁用余光瞥了一下蕾蒂，见对方毫无反应。

于是但丁干脆举起第二张影印资料，在蕾蒂脸庞摇了摇，“如果说刚刚只是可能，那么这一段， _‘迷惑水手的海妖’_ 是指希腊神话中的塞壬，那‘ _引诱诗人的魔鬼’_ 就是指浮士德，浮士德是什么时候写的？19世纪初啊，中间隔着100多年，这份文件是穿越了吗？还有其他的，”又从膝盖上乱七八糟的资料中拎出几份，“这些都不符合逻辑和常识，起码不符合那个年代的逻辑和常识。”

“的确如此，这就是我说的，花5分钟想想怎么应对顾客的问题。”

“你早就知道？” ** _我靠，亏我还一个字一个字看得那么专注，纯属浪费时间_** ，“既然有诈，我们干嘛还去？”

“因为我查过打捞记录，核实了原始文件的真实性，”蕾蒂表情严肃的解释，“纸质经过年代测定，确实属于17世纪末，墨迹也没有问题。”

“我靠，”有点意思。

“况且对方给的钱很足，只要我们出现，无论任务是否完成，都有报酬。”

“我们出现？” ** _这么好的条件，管家婆你就不怀疑？_**

“准确说是你出现。”

“哈？”原来自己已在无意中混成业界大佬， ** _了不起的我自己，招牌效应就是厉害，坐着就能把钱给挣了_** 。

“算了算了，这些你无需担心，”说着蕾蒂伸手又把音响打开，这种错开话题的行为有点明显，不过但丁也不在意，反正有蕾蒂，能出啥事。他把手中资料胡乱一收塞进车前手套箱中，双手交叉抱在头后，找了个轻松姿势靠在座椅上，现在我要尽情欣赏音乐了。

但丁以为他们会在办公室见面，没想到蕾蒂带着他直奔土豪家中。

站在台阶上，抬头望向金碧辉煌的大门和门口挺得笔直的管家， ** _嗯，是贫穷限制了我的想象。门上那金色花纹是贴金的吧，不然阳光下不会如此耀眼，以及这管家该不会开口就是地道的伦敦腔！？_**

 ** _哎，最后悔的莫属出门前在皮鞋和球鞋间的犹豫不决，我果然注定屌丝气质，选错了对象。这光滑锃亮能映出人影的大理石地面被自己这双穿得起毛边的球鞋踩上，太可怜了。_** 等二人真正进门后，才发现，原来人长两只眼睛有时候还会出现不够用的情景。

比如，现在。

满屋子古董就跟不要钱似随意摆放，18世纪波斯挂毯，竖了两排，巨大洛可可吊灯悬在空中，哪怕是用来插鲜花做桌摆的花瓶，大眼一撒，应该是古中国瓷器。 ** _妈的，我要控制不住我自己了，好想顺手偷两件回家。_**

一旁的蕾蒂也好不到哪里，虽然对方倔强的装出一副见过大世面这些都是小意思的样子，可但丁还是敏锐抓到对方紧贴裙缝，不断抽动的小指。 ** _嘿嘿嘿，你也跟我一样俗气。_** 趁管家转身引路的功夫，他用口型对着蕾蒂无声说道，要不我们直接抢两样值钱的，跑路算了？然后喜提刀眼一套，美滋滋。被领着七拐八拐完全迷失方向后，终于在一扇用整个红木树干雕刻成型的大门前停下。但丁双手插兜，心中暗笑， ** _这门可够沉，隔音效果一定很好，老子看你咋敲。_**

“请问，阿克汉姆小姐，您和主人约的几点？”管家微微侧身礼貌的询问。

“啊，”蕾蒂竟然紧张，活久见，“11：25。”

 ** _这是什么鬼时间，还他妈的有零有整，_** 但丁撇了下嘴，开始漫无目的四处乱瞟。

“哦，那就是....”对方不露痕迹看了眼墙上的挂钟（说实话，一瞬间他还以为对方会从口袋里掏出一块怀表，潇洒翻开，再装模做样低头审视），“现在。”

话音刚落，大门上支起的铜质鎏金铃铛就叮叮叮响了起来。这个逼装的，但丁给满分，不怕土豪你骄傲。

“阿克汉姆小姐，请。”

就在但丁伸腿准备跟着进去时，胸前突然多了一双白手套，“不好意思，雷德格雷夫先生，主人只约见了阿克汉姆小姐，所以，还请您屈尊移步，客厅等候。”

什么叫做嘴上说着最温柔的话，手上行着最强硬的动作，今天，他是见识了。 ** _不就是嫌弃自己挂着磁贴领带，穿着混搭西服，脚上是球鞋吗？瞧不起谁啊！去你妈的，这窝囊气老子不伺候！_** 但作为一个成熟男人，这些话他并没有说出，蕾蒂留在门口的眼神也表达得很清楚，你如果把事情搞砸了，等回去就给老娘滚蛋。

 ** _他妈的_** ，“好的，谢谢，请您带路吧。”自尊心备受伤害的但丁通过拼命喝水来弥补创伤，结果是没过多久膀胱就开始抗议，艹，还能再丢人点吗？

“那个，卫生间在哪儿？”想弄死自己。

“请跟我来，”对方笑得自然。

土豪的品味就是不一样，厕所都不带装便池的，是觉得不雅吗？ ** _话说这是马桶吧，看样子应该是马桶？_** 活了27年，第一次质疑自己对马桶的认知。这破西服也不给力，太久没穿，如今搁身上就跟个防护膜一样别扭，但丁不耐烦的耸了下肩，决定不管了，先爽再说。他解开扣子，粗暴的把领带摆向身后，松开皮带，滑下拉锁，掏出大宝贝，啊，舒服了。愉悦后的后果就是，这摊液体怎么处理？他妈的，马桶太高级不会用啊！但丁不想就这么甩手走了让别人误以为他故意留下痕迹（虽然潜意识很想这么做），他弯腰抓头，仔细研究这些奇怪按钮，要不先试试这个。 ** _我艹啊，还会往外喷水，幸亏老子躲得快。_** 正当但丁得意洋洋感叹自己动作敏捷反应迅速时，没想到由于刚刚侧身动作过大，导致领带与衣服脱节，啪嗒一声，从指尖溜走，落入马桶中，眼睁睁看着被周围液体慢慢浸满，再缓缓沉下。

“我艹你妈的！”再也忍不住了！

“雷德格雷夫先生，您还好吗？”从卫生间大门外传来微弱的问候。连厕所隔音都这么好，土豪你平时都想干点啥，不过现在不是关心土豪性生活是否和谐的时候。

“我，我很好，” ** _不，其实我想死，_** “别管我，”谁来救救我啊靠！

“哦，那，雷德格雷夫先生，我有点事，可以先走一步吗？”

 ** _什么，烦人玩意儿要滚了？太好了，_** “可以啊！”等你走了，我再好好处理这团曾经叫做领带的东西。

“您可以找到回去的路吗？出门向右经过三个交叉的走廊，然后左转直到尽头再右转就到了。”不放心的嘱咐道。

“知道了知道了，” ** _拜托你赶紧滚吧。_**

“好的。”

等但丁从厕所出来时，有种恍如隔世的错觉，他双眼迷离的看着装潢宛如镜像的走廊，开始拼命回忆，是先向左呢还是先向右呢？艹！


	4. 遇事不决

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：友情提示，此时阿蛋是黑发

还是想不起，但丁无奈的抓了把头发，这周围连个指示或者标记性装饰都没有，房子太大看来也不方便呢 ** _（来自穷鬼的感叹，如果是我，就在卫生间外装个地图）_** 。没办法，只能这样办了。他伸进裤子口袋，从夹层里捏出一个硬币，放在嘴边吹了口气，置于右手大拇上，弹起，将硬币抛入空中，再看它旋转翻滚落下。心中默念，头面向左，字面向右。啪，按到手上，很好，头面。但丁毫不犹豫转身，顺着命运女神指引朝左走去。

 ** _那个烦人玩意儿是怎么说来着，第三个交叉口？_** 但丁站在走廊拐点，左右看了看，似乎跟记忆中的装饰不太一样。来的那条路，两壁分别贴有波提切利的《春》和《维纳斯的诞生》（当然是仿画，不过作为赝品，质量也很高）。整条长廊的设计风格与画中场景呼应，暖色调居多，墙面光滑简洁，地板由彩色大理石拼接的图案铺设，典型文艺复兴范儿。

而现在，他面对的这条走廊却正好相反，复古哥特风，颓废又雍容。层层推进的尖形拱门，搭配雪花石雕塑，诡异且神秘，却能勾起心中潜伏的求知欲，让人忍不住想向前探索。但丁无所谓的耸耸肩，所以， ** _他能怎么办？他都迷路了，你还想让他不到处乱窜，反正也没人等他见面！_** 走着走着，但丁惊喜发现刚刚由于廊壁灯光原因，竟然没注意到走廊尽头还挂着一副人像。这可是他在豪宅中见到的第一张肖像画，没有任何犹豫，快速上前，在离油画一米左右处驻足，仔细观察。如果单从画工与色彩角度评价这幅画，确实太一般，与整栋房子那种追求精致卓越的态度格格不入。

画中男孩大约十四五岁，一头短短的白发颇为显眼，俊俏的脸上长着一双又蓝又亮的眼睛，五官端正，鼻梁高挺，脸颊泛着健康的粉红色，是个漂亮的少年。这大概是对方首次充当人体模特，全身僵直，别扭的靠在红背高椅上，双手用力握住扶把，紧张无措，像只迷路的小兔。身上穿着17世纪初英国贵族服饰，深蓝色紧身上衣，领口处露出暗红色柔软填充物，黑色袜子提到膝盖下方，与同色长裤完美融合。看来这小子不喜欢裤袜，故意穿成一色，不让别人看出。亮红色披风斜搭在肩膀一侧，整体装扮偏朴素，缺少当时流行的切口修饰，这与画中奢华的背景不大相符。

但丁继续靠近，直到鼻尖距离油画四指时停住。一点点认真研究，结果越看越吃惊，这幅画似乎真是17世纪原作？可又不出自名家之手，如果是宅邸主人的祖先，为何只有少年时期的画像，为何挂在这个地方，难道不应该摆在一进门最显眼的位置吗？为了解答自己的疑惑，他开始满幅寻找画家隐藏在细节中的姓名，只要找到签名，无论真伪，起码是条可追溯的线索。找了半天，签名虽然没找到，但在少年身后的红木书桌上却有意外收获。

一扇椭圆立镜中影影绰绰有两个身形，但丁好奇的再次凑近。可惜，由于年代久远，保护不善，加上画家故意用极暗的色块遮挡，使得镜中形象非常模糊，看不清面容，只能勉强分辨出亮白的头发。二人站得很近，看肢体动作，应该一个搂着另一个，如此亲密，是夫妻？他又瞄了一下旁边生硬的少年，哈，原来如此！

**_土豪的祖先是私生子，怪不得会挂在这里！_ **

这种隐秘的家族画，但丁也不是第一次见。毕竟古代婚姻讲究门当户对，爱情原本就是一件奢侈的东西，但这不妨碍某些人任性尝试。或许就如少年的亲生父母，他猜双方一定深爱彼此，才会选择用如此大胆又婉转的方式留下“全家福”。把自己隐于背景，默默注视眼前男孩，二人依偎相靠，圆镜此时就成了结婚照。

但丁咧着嘴摸了摸下巴，看不出土豪也是一个有故事的贵族后代，不过仔细想想，也不是没有道理，一般人暴发户是不会把古董如此随意摆放的。 ** _所以这白发是遗传性导致，还是近亲通婚的结果？_** 正当他思考得全神贯注之时，背后忽然响起一个男声。

“请问，您是迷路了吗？”

扭头， _ **哦，是佣人，**_ “是的，不好意思，从卫生间出来好像走错方向。”

对方这个审视的眼神跟那个烦人玩意儿一模一样，惹人厌。

“请随我来。”

“哦，这幅画....”

“不清楚，请您往这边走。”

**_靠，什么态度！_ **

但丁又坐回之前那个皮沙发上，他横着腿，双手搭在靠背上，嘴里哼起小曲，目送男仆离开。等对方转出视线，立马放下四肢，抓起桌上突然出现的正方木盒。 ** _这是个什么玩意？_** 比手掌稍大一点，单手只能托住，掂掂还挺沉，轻轻摇晃，里面还有东西。掏出手机想拍照，上网搜下结果，可悲剧的发现竟然没有信号 ** _（土豪，你家黄金贴太多了）_** 。但丁扫兴的把木盒子放回原处，这估计是主人拿给蕾蒂的。说起蕾蒂， ** _这家伙去的也太久了吧，商量什么呢_** ，手机没信号，搜了下wifi，也没有（一个没有娱乐活动的土豪）。

_**无聊！** _

无聊到一定境界的但丁又拿回盒子，开始琢磨，反正闲着也是闲着。他把盒子在手中倒了个，大概一看，六个面几乎一样，翻转过程中不停有细小声音发出， ** _机关盒？_** 顿时来了兴致。左右把玩，5分钟过去了，上下摸索，10分钟过去了，胡乱扭动，20分钟过去了。盒子纹丝不动，但丁却越来越躁， ** _他妈的，_** 这破盒子压的严丝合缝，看上去没有任何不同，既没有开口，又没有暗槽，什么都没有。感觉智商受到侮辱，他懊恼的把盒子摔到桌上，想了想，气不过，又用力朝台面砸了一下。

 **靠，劲使大了！** 但丁咧了下嘴，突然，听到咔嚓一声！顾不上手疼，拾起木盒，惊讶的看到右侧木板上竟出现一个正方缝隙，他按住木块慢慢拨动，中央方块凹了下去。又是咔嚓一声，相对一侧的木板也松动了。强压住内心的澎湃，小心翼翼转动木板，咔嚓，最上面的平面弹了起来！ _ **我靠，好像打开了，我太了不起了！**_

“杜兰德尔先生，我必须再次声明，我们....”

“阿克汉姆小姐，让我们先不要急于下定论。”

客厅入口处传来谈话声。 ** _妈的，蕾蒂怎么早不回晚不回偏偏这个时候回，_** 但丁郁闷的把盒子摆回原位，自己规规矩矩在沙发上坐好，安静的等待合伙人及土豪出现。

“这是我的合作伙伴，但丁·雷德格雷夫，”蕾蒂将但丁引荐给土豪。

土豪点点头，伸出手，尽管对方肯定不是第一次听说，但还是装出一无所知的样子听蕾蒂吹捧自己。 ** _哎，被夸得还有点不好意思呢。_**

“这是克雷多·杜兰德尔先生，我们主顾的私人律师。”

原来是律师啊，忧伤的心情平复很多。对方看上去和但丁差不多年纪，一想到别人坐拥豪宅，自己却连个水电费都交不起。这种人生差距，难免使人心酸。

“委托人随后就到，我只负责商议合同部分，”杜兰德尔面无表情的解释道。

三人相对坐好，陷入一阵尴尬又不失礼貌的沉默。但丁正想找个话题打破寂静时，蕾蒂却先开口了，“咦，这是什么？”说着就要伸手去拿。

他连忙握住对方手腕，迎上一个挑眉不解的眼神，于是干咳两声，“这是别人的东西，最好不要乱动。”

细眉又蹙了起来，他现在读表情的能力是越来越强了，蕾蒂都不用开口，单凭一个目光，但丁就知道对方想说什么， ** _你又干啥了_** 。他也眨眨眼，露出一个无辜的笑容， ** _我什么都没干_ _，所以我建议你也什么都不要干。_**

蕾蒂瞪了他一眼，拽回胳膊，扭头对杜兰德尔抱歉的说，“不好意思，让您见笑了。”

“哦，哪里的话，这本来就是送给你们的礼物，”杜兰德尔忽然单手去拿盒子。

但丁起身拦截，却被蕾蒂从后拉住衣角，慢了半拍。

对方拎起盒子，“这是来自东方的神秘魔盒....”介绍的话还没说完，就见盒子底部木板啪的一声甩到旁边，接着从里面掉出一个更小的盒子。

几只手同时去接，碰在一起，把小玩意撞得更远，直接掉下桌面，在地上清脆的跳了几下，滚向远处。但丁离得最近，所以他主动跑过去，一路弯腰追着拾取，在手快要够到小盒子时，一双擦得光亮的寸头皮鞋突然出现。脚尖抵住盒子，指骨分明的手更是当着但丁的面，抢先一步捡起，“是你弄出来的吗？”处于变声期的少年音。

但丁不悦的挺背站直，可当他看到对方长相时，却愣住了，第一反应是，那幅画真该补色了，这哪里是白发，分明是带点蓝的银发。

“你...”他张着大嘴，不敢相信，时隔百年还能如此相像，这基因也太强大了， ** _我艹，简直是画中人复活了，_** “你....”震惊到结巴。

“哦，雷德格雷夫先生，您认识尼...”顿了一下，“弗杜那少爷？”

少年把手中的盒子抛起再接住，歪头冲但丁顽皮的笑了笑，“他认不认识我，不确定，反正我是第一次见他。”


	5. 躺赢→等死

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：大家可以随便猜，熟悉我写法的朋友应该知道，文中除了第一视角人物是真实思想外，其他所有人说的话，很有可能都不是事实！！！

但丁是被炎炎烈日给晒醒的，他半眯双眼，仰面漂浮在荒无人烟的海面， ** _我去你妈的_** 。想骂人，可是只能想想，嗓子又干又躁，像被铁皮磨过一样，发不出任何声音。他添了一下起皮的嘴唇，开始回忆自己是怎么落到这副田地（反正除了等死，也没其他事情可做）。如果没记错的话，三星期前他还左拥右抱美女环绕。而现在，一人加一救生衣，陪伴的只有咸咸海风和粼粼海浪。

**_我是先饿死呢，还是先渴死呢？_ **

“我觉得没问题，今天就把合同签了吧，”土豪眼中闪着亮光，双手合十高兴的拍起。

明明谈话对象是蕾蒂和但丁两人，可对方就捡着自己不加掩饰的观摩。 ** _我知道我长得帅，但是小鬼，我对幼齿男性不感兴趣，谢谢！_**

“我建议，您....”律师的反对意见还没成型，就接到来自金主少爷的一记眼神警告，胎死腹中。可不肯轻易屈服的杜兰德尔依然选择板着脸与老板互相凝视，在气氛就要变得微妙前，对方突然低头哼了一声，随后不情不愿从公文包里掏出一叠文件。

土豪这边已经拿起笔在早就准备好的支票簿上写字，“关于报酬，你们不用担心。”

身旁的黑色短发脑袋表现得非常丢人，不仅随对方画圈的动作不停轻点，眼眶也越睁越大，嘴唇从半张到全张，最后连舌头都伸出来了。金钱面前毫无形象，但丁别过脸偷摸想笑，可还没等他弯起唇边，小臂就被蕾蒂粗暴掐住。 ** _我靠，我知道你很激动，但麻烦去拧你自己！_** 但丁一边疼的呲牙咧嘴，一边努力把呻吟咽回肚里，结果这尴尬的一幕正好被土豪抬眼看到，对方微露出酒窝，又写下两个0！ ** _妈的，绝对有诈！_**

“我....”蕾蒂失控到连声调都尖锐起来。

趁合伙人还没情绪冲动直接答应前，但丁急忙高声打断，“我们需要商量一下。”说完冲对面两人点点头，不等回复，反手抓起蕾蒂的胳膊，强行拉到屋内角落。

“你干嘛？”对方不开心的甩开，又皱着眉揉了揉手腕。

 ** _拜托，我根本就没用力好吗，别装了！_** “你就不觉得这事有点诡异？一个月的时间，去寻找一艘名不见经传的海盗船，而且对方已确认大概位置，该做的工作也全部做好，就等我们？”但丁举起手在蕾蒂眼前打了几个响指，把对方的目光从远处土豪身上引过来，“先别惦记钱了！用脑子想想！”

“哈？”一脸迷茫。

 ** _靠，感情自己刚刚说得一个字都没听进去！_** “我说，这根本不是正常的打捞任务。根据对方提供信息，梦魇号最后一次出现在官方文件，是1689年5月在百慕大群岛附近追逐一艘荷兰商船，红色郁金香号。而我们现在要去当时对方打劫的海域，为什么？是的，资料中梦魇号成功截获红色郁金香，可之后呢？这艘船可以去任何地方，或许在万里之外的另一片海遭遇风暴就此沉没，又或者，劫掠颇丰，海盗们就此隐退，毕竟那里离加勒比很近.....”

“但丁，”不耐烦的语气，“你到底想表达什么？”

“我....”

“这和我们有什么关系，你看清支票上的数字了吗？再说，我们的身份只是顾问，不用承担任何后果。”

“我.....”

“有了这些钱，下半辈子都不用工作，”不怀好意的一笑，“房费电费一次结清，我再也不会突然闯入，你想带几个回来都可以，躺赢的人生，不想尝试一下吗？”

_**妈的，好动摇！尤其是后半句！** _

“我查了土豪的底细，一个快300年的家族，企业遍布世界，横跨各行各业，信誉良好，清清白白，或许，”蕾蒂歪头支起下巴，若有所思的补充道，“对方只是无意中得到一份与众不同的文件，心生好奇，所以才大费周章搞这么一出，完全门外汉的打捞方式，可这与我们有什么关系，有钱没处花的烦恼穷人体会不到。”

提起土豪，但丁想说， ** _你有没有看到对方瞧我的眼神，不是我自恋自夸，我真担心拿了钱后菊花不保_** ，但这些话他只能念给自己听。

“行吧，被你说服，”看在钱的份上，咬牙同意。

临走前，被土豪忽然叫住，这给但丁吓得心惊肉跳，背后攀上一股凉意，生怕对方会口气暧昧的提出今晚留下吃饭的邀请。没想到少年只是礼貌的微笑，抬手，抛过来一个东西，“你解开的，所以这属于你。”

他下意识接住，摊手一看，就是那个掉出来的小盒子。棕红色实木，四角包有黄铜镶边，顶面嵌有金属环形挂扣，中间四面两两相对，分别刻有款式复杂的鎏金纹饰，不过还能分辨，这是英文字母“S”和“E”。由于年代久远，部分细节有点退色，整体看上去锈迹斑斑。倒过来，底部印有一行小字，“以爱之名。” _ **。。。。土豪！这是几个意思！**_

“我的一点心意，请务必收下，”笑容也逐渐奇怪起来。

趁但丁还在发愣，一旁的蕾蒂眼疾手快，迅速帮自己把盒子握好。 ** _喂，等等，_** 可怜的但丁连嘴都没来得及张，就被卖的一干二净。

有人已经满脸堆笑的献媚道，“谢谢您的厚爱。”

_**请不要擅自替我做决定！** _

百慕大，就算没去过，也听过传说，由一个个离奇故事组成。从莫名失踪的飞机，神秘复出的船只，到隐藏在海底的巨型金字塔，及消失的古城亚特兰蒂斯。即便在科技发达的今天，百慕大三角也是海洋中最诡异的存在。有科学表明，这里的海洋与大气发出的波段确实与其他区域不同，其混乱的地磁现象似乎也向世人证明，哪怕过去千年，百慕大三角，也依然是海神的骄傲。所以但丁第一次在海面见到梦魇号时，喜大于惊，毕竟在神的海域，没有什么是不可能的。

“今天天气还是不好，”托尼奥披着雨衣跟但丁一起站在船头，望着远处灰蒙蒙的海面，无奈的感叹。

托尼奥是这艘打捞船的船长，跟但丁年纪差不多，留着小络腮胡子，说话有点大舌头。按土豪的介绍，对方虽然年轻，可有着20多年的航海经验，从小就在父亲的捕鲸船上，走过的海域横跨五大洲七大洋，经历过各种风浪，是个见过世面靠得住的人。

“嗯，”他心不在焉的随声附和，任凭雨水伴着海风拍打在脸上。放眼看去，周围一片模糊，哪里分得清海与天空。这种鬼天气自三天前开始，完全没有停止的迹象。如果非要挑好消息，那就是截至目前，他们还没遇上真正的狂风巨浪。

“我先进去了，午饭时间也快到了，你别在外面站太久，这种天，声纳都不好用。”对方友善的拍了拍自己肩膀，转身离去。

但丁斜靠在船栏上，认真思索这十几天的经历。他越来越猜不透土豪的套路，对方不像一般打捞者那样，有计划的寻找某样东西。他对海底搜索工作毫不在意，反而是固执的命令船只在这一海域不停徘徊。自己每天站在船头眺望，似乎满怀期望的等待某种东西自动出现。想着想着，天色突变，顷刻间狂风骤起，海潮也跟着狂暴起来，翻腾的泡沫不停撞击船体，愈演愈烈，但丁被摇晃的失去平衡。他抓紧金属横杆，准备稳住身体向船舱移动，可临行前无意的回头一瞥，却收获了难以预料的奇迹。

一艘深棕色帆船出现在天边的浪尖，鼓起的巨帆在乌云密布昏沉的背景下异常醒目，可下一秒又被扬起的海面无情掩盖。起初，但丁以为是雨水导致的眼花， ** _因为这年头，怎么会有风帆海船？_** 但潜意识，他知道自己没有看错，这就是消失已久的古帆船。于是兴奋异常的他借助甲板颠簸，快速晃到船舷另一侧，抓起围栏上的救生衣穿好，并用绳索把自己固定在船面，掏出口袋里的双筒望眼镜，朝红帆船出现的位置再次眺望。

圆形视野里出现一个模糊的形状，但丁在左右摇摆中努力聚焦。 ** _哈，果然不是眼瞎_** ，一艘漂亮的双桅纵帆船出现在眼前，透过拍起的浪花隐约看到船上有人不停来回跑动 ** _。咦，船体怎么起烟了？_** 身体又一摆， _ **我靠！**_ 原来紧随其后还有一艘帆船，更加漂亮的纯黑色飞剪式帆船，船型瘦窄修长,前端尖锐突出,像一把利剑穿梭在由海浪组成的峡谷间，在不见天日的暴风中，上下起伏，若隐若现。 _ **中大奖了！**_ 地磁异常果然不是闹着玩的，竟然记录下百年前的一场海船追逐战， ** _这难道就是土豪等待已久，梦魇号捕获红色郁金香的画面？_**

但丁情绪激昂，他收起望眼镜，迫不及待解开绳索，要与众人分享这个消息。只可惜，最后的场景不是大家诧异的笑脸，而是倾斜的船面，横腰撞上围栏，卷起的巨浪，以及侧身下坠的感觉.....

**_。。。。后悔没听托尼奥，应该早点滚回船舱，这样什么事都不会发生，说不定此时另一个时空的另一个他正享用美食，喝着可口的香槟，打发时光。蕾蒂说得对，关我屁事！原本可以躺着挣钱，现在却变成躺在去死，人，真的不可以太多事！_** 但丁迎着刺眼的阳光，心中暗笑， ** _等蕾蒂找到一个风干成肉片的自己，会不会追悔莫及不该贪图钱财，又或者气急败坏大骂他的蠢笨无能（看个海都能掉下去）？_** 不过，自己怕是等不到那一刻了，蔚蓝的空中出现一个黑点，瞄准自己，越盘越低。

 ** _太好了，既不是饿死也不是渴死，是被饥饿的鸟儿活活蚕食。_** 但丁在绝望中闭上双眼，可脑海里蹦出的最后一个念头， _ **竟然还在感叹这里会有高山鹰隼！？我可真实没救了！**_


	6. 不速之客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 切换视角啦，哥闪亮登场
> 
> PS：黑体斜粗是心理活动

维吉尔很烦躁，他黑着脸坐在椅子上，一沓沓羊皮纸和沉重的硬皮书堆满面前书桌四角，中间空位是一张完全铺开的彩色地图。此时的莫里斯表现得尤为没眼色，对方双手背后立在一旁，同样低头看着地图，只是嘴上不停的絮絮叨叨，“维吉尔，你需要快点做决定。”

**_我知道，现在已经缩小到两条航线，可问题是哪一个才是正确的。_ **

“留给我们的时间不多了，天气太热，食物发霉的速度超过预期。”

 ** _是的是的，我也知道，淡水的消耗也比想象中要快，请你麻烦说点我不知道的，_** “大概还能撑多久？”

莫里森面露难色，犹豫半天终于说道，“两个路线，如果我们选择从巴哈马群岛直接切过去，”拿出直尺先指向地图上代表梦魇号的黑色图钉，然后又移到西北方相距较远的一片海域，“这条线距离补给的拿骚很近，可中间路途较远，这一块，”敲了敲桌面，“平时就暗流涌动，少有商船经过。现在又赶上风暴多发季，海况会变得更加凶险。先不提环境如何，我担心的是，万一我们错过红色郁金香号，附近有没有可替代的选项，那这次出海可能一无所获。”

 _ **无法向上面交差，**_ 维吉尔在心中默默替对方把后半句补全。他双手交叉放于唇上，一言不发，静等莫里森把话说完。

“如果我们选择这条线，”莫里森将直尺划到群岛南侧，“路途缩短一半，天气好的话，大概3天就能到达，”见维吉尔还是没反应，对方叹了口气，继续说道，“这条线还有一个优势，距离常规海道很近，就算我们找不到红色郁金香，也可以搜寻一下其他小型商船……”

“说来说去，就是方案二，”维吉尔不耐烦的打断，他不喜欢这种看似有选，实则无解的困境，“这是你的意思，还是其他人的意思？”抬眼瞄了一下瞬间有点僵硬的莫里森。

“呃，”尴尬的放好尺子，“你知道，这次出海时间太久，”顿了一下，“一直没有收获，大家……”

 _ **哼，**_ 维吉尔忍不住冷笑， ** _那就是你们所有人的意思了？一群目光短浅的废物！_** 倒不是说他非要选择更加危险、风险更大的航线（他不是），而是，这种还未尝试就主动放弃、潜意识寻求安逸的行为，让维吉尔恼怒万分。 ** _一群孬种，每天就知道惦记小钱，还做什么海盗！_**

“我知道了，”他语气粗暴的回复，“我 ....”

可自己的话还没说完，就被猛然闯入的卡尔斯直接抢断。

“船长，”对方喘着粗气，慌慌张张的说道，“您歹上来看下，我们，”纠结的抓了把乱糟糟的头发，似乎不知道该如何表达，“是格里芬，它，” ** _这贫瘠的词汇量真让人捉急_** ，“算了，您看了就知道！”

维吉尔心底咯噔一声， ** _这帮白痴又让格里芬干什么了！_** 他怒气冲冲推开椅子，压着嗓子吼道，“走！” ** _这帮混蛋，不教育一下是不行了！_**

“对了，卡尔斯，”行一半突然停住，他转身盯着背后紧跟的年轻水手长，对方在维吉尔不悦的注视下咽了口吐沫。

“是，是的，船长？”

“如果上帝给了你一双手，不是用来敲门的，那我觉得，你留着它，也没多大用了！”一字一句说得很慢。

卡尔斯一脸迷惑，小声嘟囔着把这句话重复几遍，这才恍然大悟惊恐万分的答道，“再也不会了，船长，我记住了，再也不会了，我保证！”

维吉尔头也不回，他懒得听对方唠叨没意义的承诺，现在，甲班上的问题才是最重要的。

“你们都没事做吗？围一堆想干嘛！”卡尔斯可比莫里森有眼色多了，见维吉尔一出舱门的表情，马上心领神会，动作迅速的弯腰弓背，从旁边小跑过去。对甲班上挤成一团的船员大声嚷嚷，“滚滚滚，该干嘛干嘛去！”说完，用力推开众人。

海盗们本想开玩笑，挑弄着反推卡尔斯，结果扭头瞄到后面赶来的维吉尔和莫里森，立刻被吓得一哄而散，瞬间退得干干净净，只留空地中手足无措的托尼奥和立在船舷、目光机警的黑色大鸟——格里芬，以及地上躺着的黑发青年。

“这是怎么回事？”莫里森替维吉尔询问。

“呃，嗯，”托尼奥偷偷瞟了一眼身边的卡尔斯，支支吾吾不肯开口。

“大副问你话呢！”卡尔斯也不客气，冲对方小腿就是一脚，“赶紧老实交代！”

“呃，”托尼奥的表情快要哭了一样。

这个年轻人才20出头，刚刚入伙没多久，现在被船上职位排名前三的人同时瞪着，难免有些慌乱，“都是我一个人的错，因为，因为，”磕磕跘跘先认错，“一直没有红色郁金香的影子，所以，所以，”脑袋一垂认命般全部倒出，“我就私自把格里芬放出去希望它能找到点什么然后就发现海上飘了一个人我想看看有啥财物就捞了上来。”

维吉尔身体一僵，这个事情，比较棘手，他不露声色的瞥了一下莫里森，对方也是眉头紧锁。是的，托尼奥肯定是犯错了，可问题是如何处罚，维吉尔没料到船员对红色郁金香已经迫切到如此地步。诚然，如果自己空手而归，大不了一顿鞭子，被蒙德斯当众羞辱（虽然他很在意，当然，不是在意肉体上的疼痛，而是在意尊严上的贬低）。可这些普通船员，全部是因生活所迫才选择充当海盗，这种把脑袋架在刀刃上的危险职业。对于他们来说，只要能有收入，无论多少，都可以接受，总比颗粒无收好。

维吉尔朝莫里森使了个眼色，对方点头刚要张嘴，地上的年轻人忽然拼命咳嗽起来。

“他还活着？！”托尼奥震惊的抬头，对上一个看起来比他还要震惊的卡尔斯。

“呃，我刚刚试着给他喂了点水……”

这下好了，多一个人多份口粮，维吉尔重重叹了口气，捏住眉心。

“船长，你看，这人的衣服很奇怪，”卡尔斯已经蹲下，并开始上下其手翻东西，“这是什么？”举起一个亮橘色类似马甲的外套，好奇的问道。

“船长，”莫里森只有私下时才会叫维吉尔本名，当着外人，坚持称呼船长，“他长得跟你很像。”说着俯身半跪，在托尼奥的帮助下支起落水者，伸手将湿漉漉的黑发拨开，露出一张和维吉尔极为相似却有明显不同的俊脸。

这边卡尔斯孜孜不倦还在扒拉对方衣物，正准备解开衣领纽扣时，黑发年轻人剧烈挣扎起来。眼睛依然紧闭，可手上动作不小，对方一把攥住卡尔斯，声音沙哑的大喊道，“我去你妈的，只有女人才能脱老子衣服！”末尾还有些破调。

所有人一下子齐望着维吉尔。 ** _可恶，格里芬到底找了个什么玩意上来？_**

“把他绑到船长室，我要亲自询问。”

黑发黑眼睛的青年被拨了个精光，只剩一件底裤，双手反绑固定在椅子背后，双脚也被捆在座腿两侧（免得对方又要踢人，托尼奥这倒霉孩子，脸上的鞋印搭配后悔又气愤的表情，让人忍俊不禁），嘴里塞着一团不知从哪捡来的破布，任凭晃动也只能发出不明就里的呓语。

莫里森一边翻看脱下来的衣物，一边吩咐托尼奥和卡尔斯退下，“托尼奥，你的问题，等这件事处理完再定。”

年轻水手如捣蒜般疯狂点头。

“卡尔斯，你去告诫那帮家伙，关于红色郁金香的事，不用他们瞎操心，船长自有定夺，你们是船员，船员就是服从命令，明白吗？”

卡尔斯张嘴还想说话，但在飞来的警告下，还是选择乖乖闭上嘴巴，点头示意后，抓起身旁早已吓成雕像的托尼奥，一溜烟跑掉。

“你，我亲爱的绅士，”整个船舱只剩三人，莫里森咧嘴呲起满口黄牙，对椅子上的年轻人笑得不怀好意，“我现在要把你嘴里的破布拿出来。”

落水者愣了一下，接着拼命点头。

“但在我动手前，有几件事要说明白，”继续点头，“你应该注意到了，我们可不是什么普通商船，所以不要想着能用一般法律约束我们。”

火辣的阳光透过斜窗照向桌面，维吉尔背靠座椅，隐藏在光柱漏下的阴影中，静静的观看大副恐吓对方。可年轻人的表情似乎并不害怕，黝黑的眼睛反而闪着点点亮光，这很奇怪！平心而论，这名落水者本身就是一个迷。根据对方脱水状态，至少在海里泡了一到两天。可这几日海面安静，洋流平缓，就算失足跌落，也不会漂得离船太远， ** _所以为何没人寻找？_** 况且梦魇号一直在附近海域徘徊，放眼望去，平整的海面，根本就没有其他帆船， ** _那他是从哪儿冒出来的？_** 还有这被晒得通红却不粗糙的皮肤，修剪整齐的指甲，亮白干净的牙齿，等等细节，无一不表明对方是一个养尊处优的少爷。但张口闭口的粗鄙之语，又活脱脱一副市井流氓的模样，想到这，维吉尔不满的皱起眉，他讨厌别人说脏话。 ** _这家伙到底什么身份？_** 看了看桌上堆着的衣服，和搜刮下的小玩意儿，很多是维吉尔本人见没见过的东西（要知道他可是号称行走的百科全书）， ** _难道是东瀛异邦人？_**

但问题是对方长相，咬了下嘴唇，不得不承认，确实和自己很像。典型的欧洲人特征，高挺的鼻梁，深陷的双目，薄薄的嘴唇，坚毅的下巴…… ** _好吧，不是个丑家伙（主要是自己不丑，对方沾了光而已）。_**

“第一，我问你答，如实回答。第二，不许说任何脏话。第三，呃，”紧张的气势被突然的词穷生生卡住，莫里森干咳两声，含糊的补充，“第三待定。”

年轻人想笑，但考虑了目前状况又努力忍住。

_**有点意思。** _

“呃，呸呸，”嘴巴空了出来，对方第一个动作竟然是吐吐沫，“你们塞得什么玩意，一股浓浓的酸臭味儿，呃，呸呸。”

“别吐了，别吐了！”莫里森快速闪到一旁，低头查看衣服上有没有沾到口水。

“我有个问题，什么叫做脏话？滚，算不算？”

“所有跟这个有关的都不行，”莫里森左手空心握拳，右手伸出食指插入，做性交运动。

“哦～～～”意味深长的拖长音调，“我确认一下，那就是靠，艹。嗯，他妈的，他妈的，可以吗？”

“他妈的，不行，去你妈的也不行，跟母亲有关的都不行，”异常认真的解释。

“哦，那我还想问……”

“都给我闭嘴！”实在是忍不可忍，莫里森你也是老手了，怎么还被一个油头粉面的家伙带着走。

“你原来会说话啊，我还以为你是哑巴呢！”对方看自己的眼神，好像维吉尔才是那个被扒光绑起来的人。

“你……”

“我认识你，认识你，”不要脸的家伙探头指了下维吉尔，然后是莫里森，“还有刚刚那个被我踹一脚的家伙，是叫托尼奥吧？”

“哼，认识我们多正常，”维吉尔冷面讽刺。

作为职业海盗，悬赏的画像自然少不了，可话虽这么说，但对方见过托尼奥倒有些不太正常。因为这是自托尼奥入伙后，第一次出海，而且从托尼奥的反应来看，这也是第一次见面（至少对托尼奥来说）。

“那好吧，”年轻人吹了下眼睑上的碎发，不以为意的笑道，“如果我说我知道红色郁金香在哪呢？”


	7. 真假难辨

“我凭什么相信你？”维吉尔从阴影里走出来，靠在桌边，左手轻敲阎魔刀刀柄，右手支在旁边的巨型地球仪上。

“貌似你没得选，”仰头侧脸，垂下的发丝盖住半只眼睛，藏起嘴角的微笑，“我虽然处于半昏迷状态，可听得一清二楚。你们在追逐红色郁金香，但是，”话说一半停了下来，伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇。

维吉尔不禁暗中发笑，对方这突如其来的戏剧性停顿，难道是刻意等候自己或莫里森主动发问？可惜，二人都不约而同选择沉默，任凭这句转折自己卡了半天。

无人接答的场面，一阵尴尬。

但厚脸皮的家伙不觉得尴尬，愣是咂咂嘴摇摇头作出一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“怎么没人捧场。”

“有屁就放，不要墨迹。”莫里森粗声粗气的说道。

“所以，”狡黠的呲起白牙，“屁，不属于骂人的话？”

维吉尔莫名的烦躁起来，他能察觉自己眉心又立起了竖线，手指敲打的频率也逐步提高，“你说你知道红色郁金香号，除了偷听，还知道什么？”

对方吹了下眼前的头发，露出一双炯炯有神的眼睛，像个收到意外礼物的小孩，兴奋的直视维吉尔，“我一直好奇你为什么被称做白魔鬼。”避开主要问题，开始自顾自的说些废话，“明明是条浑身漆黑的快船，就算是别称，也应该是类似‘黑骑士’这种。但一见到你本人，我就明白了。”

白魔鬼？奇怪。

出于某些特殊原因，维吉尔在外界，有很多称呼，大部分都异常难听，甚至带有嘲讽和侮辱的意味。白魔鬼，这个充满野性的绰号，他倒第一次听说。

因此，在明知道对方不怀好意，并试图把话带偏的前提下，自己还是忍不住主动咬钩，感兴趣的反问道，“明白什么？”

趁坏东西低头沉思时，他换了个姿势再次站好。虽然有种直觉，这个答案自己可能也不喜欢，但刨根问底的猎奇心理难以克服（维吉尔把这归罪于该死的本能）。

“我的疑惑从一睁眼就有了，”昂首，笑得灿烂又自信，“你的发色是天生的吗？”

维吉尔下意识握紧刀柄，目光犀利的注视对方。

如果说有比骂人更让他讨厌的，那就是有人故意讨论他的发色，他的身份，以及他为何在能在日复一日的风吹暴晒下，永远保持白皙光洁的肌肤。

那边没眼色的家伙还在继续作死，“别误会，我没有恶意，不是说这银发配你不好看，”咽了口吐沫，“我觉得很好看，这种银蓝色反而更能衬托你的眼睛，就像大海....哎呦，干嘛砸我！”

“谁让你说这些屁话，还想吃破布吗？”莫里斯说着举起枪托在对方脑袋侧面威胁性的比划两下。

“我....”

“你是怎么知道我的？”维吉尔的发色，特殊到每个听说过他姓名的人都会提及，甚至连黑白通缉画的下方都会额外备注一行小字：此人满头银发。所以这家伙怎么会既认识自己，同时又表现得像第一次知道自己与众不同的外观？

“说出来你可能不信，”黑发青年如换脸般，突然一本正经起来，口气也认真严肃，“我来自300年后，受你后代所托，帮助你捕获红色郁金香号。”

维吉尔猛地扭头看着莫里斯，发现对方也一脸震惊的回望自己，二人都向彼此确认刚刚听倒的内容。

什么鬼？

“还不老实！”莫里斯生气的抬手又要揍人。

吓得黑发男子连忙缩肩低头努力往后躲，嘴里还不停的嘟囔，“别打了，别打了！这玩意儿比你想象的疼多了！我说得都是实话，我有证据，我的委托人叫弗杜那，尼.....”

这几个字宛如火炮，瞬间炸晕自己，脑袋嗡的一声，就像被人扣动扳机。右手快速抽刀，瞄准对方不断抖动的喉结，刺了过去。就在刀刃尖端快要插入的前一刻，维吉尔才缓过神来，他强迫自己立刻停下，住手止步。最终，锋利的凶器抵在对方拉长成一道弓弦的脖子上。

但心底的怒火还在燃烧，他手中微微用力，旋转刀柄，用粗钝的刀背在柔软的颈上压出一个凹坑，咬牙低声质问，“你，到底从哪儿，听说这个名字的？”

整个船舱仿佛静止一般，无人吭声，亦无人喘气。

黑发青年全身紧绷，双手扣住座椅扶手，脚尖点地，努力后仰，用惊恐的表情拼命向一侧眨眼。

“咳，船长，”莫里森想伸手触碰自己，但被维吉尔用余光甩了一眼后，又讪讪收回，改口劝说，“船长，你这样戳着他，他就算想说话都没办法开口。”

见自己依然不动，对方转过身对椅子上一动不动的家伙厉声命令，“我劝你安分一点，不要再油嘴滑舌。弗杜那这个名字，你从哪儿听说的？”

下巴轻轻抖了抖，脖子上突起的肌肉碰到刀刃，渗出几滴鲜血。

他懊恼的呲了一声，抽肩侧身，把刀移开一段距离，移向心脏位置。

对方忙不迭的解释起来，“是他自己告诉我的，不信你们翻我的钱包，里面有名片，他跟你长得.....”

抬手，阎魔刀倾斜向上，一缕黑发慢慢落到地上。

无视两张目瞪口呆的蠢脸，维吉尔收起武器，面无表情的说道，“我问你答，我没问的，你最好不要多说，否则下次，就不仅仅是头发了。”

最终，这个名叫但丁的青年嘴里又塞回了原来那个破抹布。

在被手下拖走前，他按住对方不断挣扎的肩膀，凑到耳边，用只有两人才能听到的声音嘱咐道，“如果你敢对任何人，提尼禄·弗杜那这几个字，我就把你切成一片一片，喂鲨鱼。”

然后又神情自然的退回一步，微笑着拍了拍对方鼓起的脸颊，“祈祷吧但丁，你只有5天时间。”

莫里森等所有人都离开后，这才不解的询问维吉尔，“你相信他的鬼话？”

“怎么会？”他笑了笑。

我不相信他，我只相信我的直觉，直觉告诉我红色郁金香就在那里，以前我缺少一个说服自己的理由，现在，我有了。

“那？”莫里森看起来更加迷茫，完全猜不出维吉尔的套路。

“你找个人看好他，千万别让他乱说话。再私下悄悄散播，这个人是巫师或者先知，”他无所谓的摆摆手，“具体我不管，你随便编个可信的理由。告诉大家，是海神通过这个人告诉我们，红色郁金香的方位，”这句不算说谎，“到时候，如果商船不出现，我就当着所有人的面，把他切碎了，投海里，以平息众人的怒火。”

“哈，我懂了，”莫里森恍然大悟的点点头，又佩服的称赞道，“利用海员的迷信，把矛盾转移到这个可怜虫身上。维吉尔，我不得不承认，这个点子好，对付那帮人是足够了。可问题是万一真的一无所获，蒙德斯.....”

“这个你不用操心，”维吉尔不悦的瞪了对方一眼。莫里森最大的毛病就是习惯性忘记自己的地位，有些话，不是人人都有资格提的。

对方也意识到自己的过界，尴尬的错开眼神，瞟向旁边，开始寻找新话题，“对了，他刚说钱包。”向前几步走向书桌，伸手去够上面的杂物。

但维吉尔速度更快，刀鞘啪的一声，就在莫里森手指快要碰到前，防御性的按住那堆乱七八糟的东西。

“这里没你什么事了，退下吧。”

莫里森楞了一下，表情有点错愕，但这次对方识相的什么都没说，转身推门离开。

维吉尔独自一人面对这些奇怪的玩意儿。

一串钥匙，一副双筒望眼镜，一个正方体木盒项链，一个黑色大概是玻璃质方块，掂起来不轻，表面光滑锃亮能映出人影，还有一个深红色皮革夹子。

他抓起这个最有可能是钱包的皮夹子，把里面的东西掏出来，分别放好。

一叠皱巴巴的绿色长方纸片，上面印有人像和花纹。几张小一点的硬卡，表面五颜六色，底部还有一串长长的数字。唯一一张白底带编码的卡上，附有但丁的彩色图片（这真令人惊讶），对方正对着维吉尔笑得合不上嘴（看着就来气，厌烦的丢到一旁）。还有一张被海水浸泡到变形的黑色便签，上面印有金色字体。

“尼禄·弗杜那 

弗杜那集团董事长

邮箱：therealnero@gmail.com”

背面是突起的暗纹，虽然模糊不清，但依然能分辨出菱形盾牌上的图案，盛开的玫瑰，弗杜那的家族徽章？！

这是什么无耻玩笑！

维吉尔脚底发软，他扶着桌边，稳住身体，满脑子都是不可能。

一定是有人故意设计自己！

可问题是谁，是谁派的这个人，为什么这么做，为何是现在，什么目的？

他重重跌坐在木椅上，再次凝视手中的小纸片，不是幻觉，这是真的，即便难以置信，也是无法改变的事实。

维吉尔悲伤的勾起嘴角，这么多年都过去了，在自己快要忘记时，那残酷的噩梦又如幽灵般缠了上来，就是不肯放过自己吗？

他无奈的垂下手，低头抚上额头，是祸躲不过，无论如何尝试，诅咒就是诅咒，或早或晚，终会实现。

维吉尔就这么静静的呆坐许久，最后，他拿出火折子点上蜡烛，看跳动的火苗将黑色纸片一点点蚕尽。稍加思索，为了防止以后迁出不必要的麻烦，维吉尔把他认为所有可疑的卡片，连同绿色纸张一同置于火上，烧个干净。另外的东西或许有用，暂时留着，锁在书桌的暗匣里。

等收拾完一切，桌面平铺的彩色地图又一次露出，维吉尔低头看了看黑色图钉，拔出，重新楔入一旁的红色标记上。

12节全速航行，每日三班轮休，5天后就可到达预定位置。

无论未来面对哪种情况，5天后自有答案，无需着急，耐心等待就行。

PS：想象一下穷鬼阿蛋如果发现，银行卡，驾驶证，钱，都被哥烧个一干二净，是一种怎样的心情


	8. 堵上性命

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：写实风，所以，海盗就是海盗，一群亡命之徒，是不会轻易柔情似水的
> 
> 小皮鞭举起来，哥教你做人了，阿蛋
> 
> PS：关于阿蛋褪色，嘛，下章出现，不要ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ着急

维吉尔站在甲班上，环顾四周，没有人说话，因为每个人都在尽力压抑心中的怒火，一双双凶狠的眼睛时不时瞟向自己。额角暴起的青筋，手中握起的硬拳，经过风吹日晒黝黑褪皮的躯体躁动不安聚在一起，这是哗变的前奏。

他必须要给众人一个交代。

经过4天连夜奔波，所有人都精疲力尽，好不容易到达“预言”位置，等到的却是风平浪静的整整2天。一望无垠的海面，除了天边的淡云，和似火的骄阳，连只海鸟都没有，更别说涂着深棕色油漆，拥有明显双桅巨帆的红色郁金香号了。

所以，维吉尔要给众人一个交代。

黑发替罪羊一边骂骂咧咧，一边被人架着胳膊，从底层囚室拖至甲板，接连几日不见太阳，突然间刺目的光线，让对方不得不低头眯眼，嘴上因此倒消停片刻。这倒霉鬼在粗暴的被丢到维吉尔面前，依然没意识到问题的严重性。对方竟一摇一摆站了起来，伸出手臂夸张的闻了闻腋下，摆出一个自我嫌弃的表情，吐舌抱怨道，“该死，我都臭了，你们这儿有洗澡水吗？”

 _ **这混蛋！**_ 周围响起一片不满的磨牙和诅咒声。

不知死活的东西还在唠叨，“我说，不能洗澡就算了，但能不能给件像样的换洗衣服。”说着，扯了下身上唯一的遮挡，那条历经多日、早已辨不出原色的底裤。

“闭嘴，”卡尔斯瞄准对方膝盖骨上去就是狠狠一脚，算帮众人出口恶气。

黑发青年毫无防备挨了一下，身体不由自主打个趔趄，差点扑通跪地。这滑稽的情景，引得旁人一顿耻笑。面子上挂不住，连带着语气也不善起来，“唉，我他妈……”

“都给我安静，”莫里森及时出手，清了清嗓子，“船长有话要说。”

瞬间所有目光投向自己，维吉尔稳住心境，望向但丁污迹斑斑却依旧笑容灿烂的俊脸，严肃庄重的说道，“你承诺过，5日后，也就是昨天，红色郁金香号会出现在这片海域……”

“喂，讲点道理，维吉尔……”对方粗鲁的打断。

“混账，这名字你也配叫，”卡尔斯再次抬腿，却被对方识破意图侧身躲掉。

结果为了逃避袭击导致后退太多，直接撞上外围怒火中烧的船员，又被大家齐手强行推回。

“嘿，温柔一点，我刚说到呢了，哦！”露出一口白牙，“维～吉～尔，”拖长尾音大声念道。“我是说过，可我说的是，大概可能也许是，谁知道现实，然而未必不见得，所以，”骄横的朝身后一瞥，又无所谓的继续狡辩，“再给点时间。”

 ** _可惜，我没有那么多时间，而且，你的态度也不允许我多给时间！_** “你失信了，不要废话。”

见但丁又张嘴，维吉尔也不多话。直接伸出左手，动作迅速，拇指抵上剑格用力向上一弹，咔嚓，刀刃露出半截，在烈日下折出金属特有的闪光。这一举动成功勾起对方之前那段不甚愉快的回忆，黑脑袋识趣的乖乖闭嘴，垂手立在一旁。

“根据船规，背信弃义者，将受水刑。”他凝视但丁的黑眼睛，一字一句慢慢说道。

声音虽然不大，但在安静的船面，却显得格外清晰。

“喂，等等，喂，”对方瞬间紧张起来，“你开玩笑的对吧！这都是玩笑！”

维吉尔沉默的摇摇头，叹口气，看了下右侧的莫里森。莫里森立刻意会，朝手下使了个眼色。就在两名壮汉一左一右准备抓住但丁时，没想到的一幕突然出现。对方奋力挣脱，敏捷跳跃，正对维吉尔，扑过来。场景变化太快，内容又始料未及，因此所有人（除了但丁）都愣在那里，眼睁睁瞧着这滑头双膝落地，跪在脚边，伸出双手，搂紧大腿，动作流畅自然，一气呵成。

接下来的行为更是惊掉众人下巴，对方把脏兮兮乱糟糟的黑脑袋塞进腿缝，还边蹭边喊，“哥哥，我错啦！”叫的是撕心裂肺悲痛欲绝，“再给我一个机会！求你啦！哥哥！我亲爱的失散多年的好哥哥！”

 ** _什么鬼？！谁是你哥哥！5天前我都不认得你是谁？_** 维吉尔被吼得手足无措，下意识捏住眼前宽阔的肩膀，使劲向外扒拉，但对方像只巨大的八爪鱼，反而缠得更紧。

该死，他举手肘朝黑发青年的肩窝砸去。对方吃痛，开始报复性使坏，双手扣住自己腿根，朝两侧猛地拉开，同时将整个脑袋卡进来。维吉尔被这种出人意料的举动搞得小腿发颤，一时竟有往前栽倒的趋势。

 ** _该死该死，要被他抱起来了！_** ** _形象什么已经不重要了！_** 他恼羞成怒的仰起头，对还在围观的废物们高声命令，“还愣着干什么，快来帮我。”

距离稍远的卡尔斯第一个反应过来，然后才是莫里森 ** _（莫里森真是越老越不中用）_** ，随后又跟上几个。等这帮白痴终于七手八脚把但丁从自己身上拽走，脸部贴地时，维吉尔早在混乱中被撕扯的衣冠不整，头发散乱，连靴子都差点弄掉一只。

他瘫坐在甲板上，暴怒的骂了句，“混账东西。”一把甩开身后想要搀扶的手和胳膊，自己撑着阎魔刀晃晃悠悠站起来，走过去，对准高挺的鼻梁狠狠踩上。“混账东西，”又是一遍。

“嗯，”但丁痛苦的低声呻吟，摇动四肢还想反抗，但被众人死死按住。最后勉强抬头，碎发遮住双眼，看不清表情，只见鼻下流出一股鲜血。

“先给他来5鞭，再给我挂上次桅，”维吉尔一边整理衣角和头发，一边下达指示。

“挂多久？”身边的莫里森镇定询问。

稍微犹豫后，还是决定残忍一点，“等红色郁金香出现了，再决定是否放他下来。”说完，就迫不及待的离开。

“我艹你的维吉尔！”

背后传来声嘶力竭的骂声。原本迈向船长室的右腿停下，转身，蔑视的扫了眼愤愤不平的黑发青年，勾起嘴角冷酷的宣布，“再找块破布，把他的嘴，给我塞紧了！”

维吉尔坐在船舱焦虑不安，把人吊起来不是解决根本的办法，红色郁金香号才是！他皱眉抬头，透过床铺上狭小的玻璃窗，眺望远方，海面比上午时混沌了许多，大有暴风雨来袭的迹象，真走运，坏消息一个接一个。书桌上摆放的零碎物件随船身摇摆，来回徘徊。

 ** _是我错了吗？_** 他双手支起下巴靠在桌边，再次认真审视面前的航海图。 _ **是我们来迟了，就算紧赶慢赶也恰好错过？还是大胆又疯狂的荷兰人这次偏偏选择那条更加保险的海线？又或许从一开始，我的信息就出了问题……**_ 桌面倾斜愈发厉害，有人在敲门。想都不用想，这时候除了莫里森还能有谁，“进来。”

关好房门后，忧心忡忡的莫里森不等发问自己开口，“维吉尔……”他不耐烦的抬起一只手，示意对方自己已经知道了。可莫里森就是莫里森，如果他有眼力界他就不叫莫里森了。

对方无视闭嘴暗示，依然固执说道，“维吉尔，风向变了，天边也出现一大团乌云，过不了多久，这片海域就会凶险起来。维吉尔，”再次叫了名字，“我们要走了。”

 _ **是必须要走了，**_ “我再想想。” ** _可我不想轻易放弃。_**

“维吉尔，万一风暴中我们迷失方向，食物恐怕撑不到拿骚！”

 ** _你可真烦，莫里森，_** “我说了，我再想想！”

船体忽然激烈倾斜，莫里森重心不稳倒向一旁，但及时抓住墙上突起的横木，这才没有人仰马翻（虽然此时的维吉尔很想看对方摔个四脚朝天），“船……”

叮叮叮，叮叮叮，预警的铃铛突然响起，叮叮叮，叮叮叮，慌乱中透着激动。

两人均是一愣，又同时看向彼此，交汇的眼神共同诉说着一句话，难道是？

“船长！”卡尔斯再次忘记敲门，硬冲冲闯进来（维吉尔选择原谅他），还是上气不接下气的鬼样子，“是，是，”兴奋到语无伦次，“红色郁金香！”

“你确定？”莫里森扶着墙面，声音有些颤抖。

“船标，我看到了！还有红色风帆……”

维吉尔抓起阎魔刀，在腰间扣好，“走！”

**_终于等到了！我果然是对的！_ **

“撑住绞盘，用力，”甲板上的水手合力推动木制转盘，顶着泼水般暴雨一步步艰难前进。

“快，升起帆桁，加把劲！”卡尔斯大喊着，带上两个人麻利的爬上桅杆，扯下绳索，扬起主帆。

“迎风前进，不要让它跑了！”维吉尔站在瞭望台，面对疾风劲雨也不闭眼，双目锁死前方不远处，在翻滚的海浪里，拼命逃窜的红色帆船。

“该死，放下大炮，”莫里森趴在护栏上俯身向下，冲甲板底的火炮室竭力吼道。

“主炮就绪，”有人用同样沙哑的嗓音大声回复。

维吉尔拉动舵盘向左旋转，灵巧的船身使梦魇号即使面对排山而来的巨浪，依然游刃有余，黑色快船巧妙侧身，将一排炮口露给对方，船舷对船舷。

“开火！”

“开火！”

“开火！”

命令依次传下。

震耳欲聋的火炮声伴随着海盗们高昂的尖叫，此起彼伏。可怜的红色郁金香号被击中船尾，被迫放慢速度，甲板上惊恐的吵闹被凛冽海风带至耳边，在波涛轰鸣与海浪嘶吼的合奏下，竟宛如凯歌般美妙动听。维吉尔扭头望向被雨水浇灌得浑身湿漉却又一脸自豪的莫里森，对方笑着点点头，双手接过船舵。

再也不用按耐心中的澎湃，他拔刀向上，对着甲板上一张张期待已久的面孔，大声喊道，“准备接舷！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：请原谅此时哥的无情，任何人经历过哥经历的那些破事，都会无情起来，可一旦进入无情者的内心，并拥有一片位置，那收获，比付出的要多得多。
> 
> 27岁的阿蛋生活在现在社会，还没有经历过加勒比血与泪的毒打，所以（你们懂得）我这是帮他成长


	9. Ocean Rose

PS：章节中文名为4个字，非中文的皆为歌，第8章的歌考虑过是用Ocean Rose还是Es Ist Ein Schnee Gefallen，前者切题，后者符合意境和剧情，纠结的要死，最后决定混搭，名字是海之玫瑰，但歌词是落雪时分

还是那句话，如果爱字说不出，那就写写诗唱唱歌跳跳舞

梦魇号的海盗们兴高采烈的在两船之间来回移动，陆续搬东西，红色郁金香的船员则各个垂头丧气挤在甲板，或蹲或跪等候发落。

维吉尔独自从船内搜索到船外，手指沿木纹慢慢滑过，厚重的圆枕横梁，雕花的船舱门帏，清新的实木芳香，敲击龙骨中柱，还能听到低沉的回音。

不得不承认，荷兰人的造船工艺世界一流。

可惜了，如此美丽的帆船。

想到这，他不禁莞尔一笑，就算漂亮又如何，也跑不过我的。

梦魇，飞驰于海面的利剑，一旦被盯上，就再也没有逃脱的机会，可不就是每一条商船的最终噩梦吗？

走出船舱，海风拂面，太阳从暴雨过后的积云中显现出来，洒下一道道金色光柱，将碧波荡漾的海水照得辉煌夺目。

大海犹如吉普赛女郎，前一刻还呼喊咆哮手持匕首要与人拼命，下一秒又温柔平静深情款款的唱起情歌。

他双手支在船舷的方木上，愉快的享受海神祝福，身后却传来不和谐的窃窃私语。虽然从未学过荷兰话，但某些词，全世界无论何地何种语言，发音都十分相似，比如，这几个他极其讨厌的词。

维吉尔不悦的回头张望，一个中年船员正勾头同旁边两个年轻水手小声嘟囔。

“****海妖****，***蒙德斯***海妖，”边说边小心翼翼的瞟向自己。

即使被抓个正着，对方也毫无惧色，似乎是笃定他听不懂。

维吉尔冷笑着走过去，中年水手见状立马低头，避开对视，并悄无声息往后移动。

现在知道怕了，可惜，太晚了。

他用刀背抵上胡子拉碴的下巴，迫使对方仰面望向自己，“你刚刚说的什么，再说一遍。”

细小的眼睛闪了两下，抖动嘴唇，开始结结巴巴发音，“****维吉尔****，，******，****。”

“是吗？”

将阎魔刀缓缓抽开，在对方以为自己成功蒙混，正要长舒一口气时，维吉尔突然发力，倾斜刀刃向上划去。啪嗒，一只耳朵掉到两人中间的木板上。

周围原本聚集的人团，哄得一下，散向旁边，

中年水手不可思议的盯着那团血肉模糊的东西，直到飞溅的鲜血流向颈间，才回过神来，惊声尖叫，拼命捂住也无济于事，鲜血依然从指间不断溢出。对方爬了两步想伸手去抓被削下的残肢，却被坚硬的刀鞘中途打断。

维吉尔扫了一眼四周，连自己的船员都不由得停下手中动作，身体僵硬，惊恐的看向这边。

所有人屏住呼吸，整个船面顿时安静下来，除了那个失去耳朵的可怜虫还在难受嘶吼。

他满意的勾起嘴角，高声喊道，“我的名字是维吉尔，我的绰号是白魔鬼，以后不要再叫错了！”

清澈明亮的嗓音划破静止不动的空气，每个人，在这种威慑下，都忍不住自动点头。

“别什么都往梦魇上搬，先搬水和食物，只给他们留7天的，剩下通通带走。”维吉尔甩掉刀上的血迹，冲贪心的海盗下命令。

这里离最近的海岛差不多有4天距离，按红色郁金香当前速度，7天足以。

不过，说起外号，他忽然意识到，自己似乎忘了某个“东西”。

还没等他寻上莫里森，对方倒心有灵犀主动出现，不过还是那副忧虑的表情。

“对了，那个家....”

“船长，有人找您。”

同时开口。

维吉尔挑眉，什么人值得莫里森亲自带话？

老水手看出自己的疑虑，快步上前凑过来，在他耳边低声说道，“对方要求面谈，有关海洋之心。”

心里咯噔一下，其他念头瞬间被驱得干干净净，这个才是最重要的事情，“还有谁知道？”

“就我和卡尔斯，人在梦魇号上，由卡尔斯看着。”

“做得好，”他赞许的看了看对方，宝刀未老，关键时刻莫里森依然是个可靠的大副，“快，带我过去。”

我讨厌这个人，如果有可能，我绝对不会和这种人打交道。

这是维吉尔见恩佐的第一印象，一个身材矮小贼眉鼠眼的荷兰厨子，被捆成粽子躺在地上。

卡尔斯见进门的是维吉尔和莫里森，紧绷的神经随之放松下来，用手中长枪漫不经心的戳了戳囚犯厚实的肩膀，“喂，船长来了。”

恩佐摇晃身体自力更生勉强从侧卧改为立坐，对方背靠墙壁，自信满满环视面对三人，仿佛自己才是拥有话语权的人，“你就是维吉尔吧，果然如传说中一样，”用带点口音的蹩脚英语继续啰嗦，“幸会幸会，没想到第一次见面竟是这种状态....”

“闭嘴！”他没好气的说道，“我现在没心情跟你扯些乱七八糟，我问你答，明白吗？”

怎么一个二个都有屁话多的毛病！哦，想起来了，正好，维吉尔原本也想找个合理借口支开卡尔斯。

于是他招招手，示意对方过来，“你去把旗杆上的家伙放下来，搁我房里。”

卡尔斯瞪大眼睛，一副不确定自己听到内容的表情。

对方虽然蠢笨但胜在反应快，见维吉尔又要训人，赶紧点头，火速退下。

“说吧，你的秘密是什么？”

现在这里只剩海洋之心的知情人，可以无所忌讳开门见山了。

看着濒死的但丁，他愤怒转身责问，“你们是怎么搞得？人怎么成这样了！”

伤的如此严重，一群做事不计后果的废物！

卡尔斯吓得不敢吭声，隔了好久才支支吾吾回答，“您说的水刑，和，和鞭刑，我，我，”向旁边半跪的大副努力眨眼。

老奸巨猾的莫里森无视对方求助，反而表情凝重，低头认真查看伤口，“没有伤到骨头，但问题是被打完后，经过雨淋，海水浇灌，接着暴晒，”说着将气息微弱的但丁侧过来，露出惨不忍睹的后背，“伤口发炎，”又扣住手腕按上脉搏，默默数了一会儿，最后无奈的摇头，“体温太高，心跳太弱，船长.....”

该死！该死！我就不该提前离开！

他站在床边，试探着伸出手臂，在指尖快要触到交错相叠的鞭痕前，又迅速缩回。

大大小小的伤痕如鱼镖状遍布整个背部，几乎挑不出一块完整肌肤。被雨水浸泡至发白的裂口边缘，向外翻卷，里面裸露的红肉已渗不出任何血珠，龟裂的皮肤上还闪有透明颗粒，这海水蒸发后留下的盐渍。

对方就这样，被遗忘在桅杆上，随船体左右摇摆，一面承受海浪的无情拍打和风雨反复冲刷，一面忍受粗糙的木茬刮擦伤口带来的剧烈疼痛，然后是烈日，脱水.....

维吉尔想拔出但丁嘴里的破布，拽了两次才成功。对方咬得太用力，就算陷入昏迷状态，肌肉也维持曾经的姿势，用那种恨不得吃下去的力量狠狠啃住。

“船长....”莫里森又喊了一遍。

他能听出老水手的潜台词，这个状态如果不用魔药，是救不活的，可魔药的有效寿命只有一个月，船上保存的早已过期.....

“去，找个浅底宽口木盆，盛上淡水，抬进来。”只能先降温，清理伤口，其他的，再说。

“船长？”卡尔斯看起来有点糊涂。

“既然按船规受了处罚，那他也是船员之一，如果他那份不够，就从我的配额里补！”都什么时候了，还在纠结所谓的AA分配！

“哎，好的，”水手长再次麻溜的滚了出去。

维吉尔一转头，就看到莫里森正不满的凝视自己，目光里全是质问。

“莫里森，”他放低音调，柔声劝说，“帮我现配一份魔药吧。”

维吉尔的血，就如他的外貌那般，与众不同，不是指颜色，而是指作用。知道此事的除了他，还有两人，莫里森就是其中之一。

一份海水，一份淡水，一份血浆，充分混合，在月光下照射一整晚。第二天，浓艳的鲜红色将变为泛着银光的透明蓝绿色，这就是魔药。

魔药可以加速身体修复，体质不同效果也不一样。有的人，只用一滴就能复明，有的人，喝了半瓶却依然止不住细小伤口。

可无论效果如何，人们对这种神奇的魔药都趋之若鹜。因此维吉尔一直小心谨慎，不肯轻易配置，也不会轻易使用。

现在，他要破一次例。

维吉尔曾在养母的墓前起誓，不会再有人因自己的过失而惨死（他身上背负的命债全部是主动选择的结果），况且自己还有一肚子的疑问需要这家伙开解。

所以无论如何，但丁都不可以死！

“维吉尔，”莫里森焦躁的站起来指向窗外渐渐暗下的天色，“你看看这云，哪里有整晚的月光，你……”

“莫里森，”对方有时候可真是固执不灵光又容易放弃希望，“格里芬是高山鹰隼，飞上云端不是问题。”

“可，一整……”

“我相信格里芬！”我的鸟，我比任何人都清楚。

众人合力抬起但丁，在接触水面的瞬间，气若悬丝的黑发青年忽然挥动手臂，嘴里含糊不清的念道，“够了够了，不要了，求你了！”动作之大，差点掀翻木盆，没办法，维吉尔只能命令船员将对方再次面朝下放在自己床上。

散退旁人后，他一个人坐在床边，拿起毛巾浸满淡水，一点点擦拭，每一次触摸，哪怕各外小心也能引起对方无意识的抽搐。

但丁颤抖着蜷起身体，起皮的嘴唇发出痛苦呜咽，眉头皱起双目紧闭，明明是哭泣的表情，却淌不下一滴泪水。

维吉尔一手抚上对方浮肿的眼皮，一手握住腕部，在绳索留下的印记上轻轻画圈。

“妈妈，别走，别抛弃我。”

嘀咕声又细又弱，维吉尔差点以为是自己的幻觉。

“妈妈……”又是一声悲伤的呼唤。

片刻犹豫后，他还是开口，唱起幼时母亲常哄自己入睡的歌谣，

“Es ist ein Schnee gefallen

当那雪落下时

und es ist doch nit Zeit

时间不再停留

Man wirft mich mit den Ballen

当雪球涌向我

der Weg ist mir verschneit

我深陷积雪中

es muss ist mir worden alt

周身凄冷

Zerbrochen sind die Riegeln

门闩也亦断亦碎

Ach Lieb, lass dich's erbarmen

哦亲爱的，请怜惜我吧

Und lass mich in dein Armen

快快拥我入怀

So faehrt der Winter hin

让那寒冬离我而去”

但丁的气息跟着歌声渐渐平缓下来，他做到了，熬过整晚，撑到莫里森拿来蓝色魔药的凌晨。

维吉尔全心全意涂抹伤口，压根没注意其他变化，直至身后的莫里森惊声喊出，“维吉尔，他，他的发色，变得跟你一样！”

PS：落雪时分，德国的民谣，1450年创作，讲述的是一位年轻的女子未婚先孕，被族人驱逐出家门，流落荒林中的茅屋，深冬寒雪过早的到来，老屋破旧难以抵御严寒，女子饥寒交迫，她唯一的希望只寄于自己的爱人，希望他早日来到身边，拥抱自己，而他却始终未能出现的凄凉故事

PPS：关于海盗的分配制度，除了劫掠财物是船长大头，接着大副，水手长，剩余其他人平分外，基本生活必需品都是AA，当然如果你有能力了，也可以提高生活质量（感觉中世纪的海盗提前进入人人平等的共产社会）

最后一个PS：蛋和哥的视角章节数一致，所以从下章开始，再切回阿蛋


	10. 谈判高手

维吉尔匆匆赶来，“什么情况？”

“船长，是凯旋号！”有人抢先说道。

“望远镜给我，”头也不回直接伸手。

呲呲，瞧这船长派头。虽然心中暗暗腹诽，但身体却表现的格外诚实。

以但丁自己辩护，他这是应激条件下的本能反应。所以，不要误会，我才没有那么狗腿！

这种条件反射的结果，就是（并不）献媚的但丁和理所应当的托尼奥同时递出，两副眼镜中途相撞，彼此互看一眼，眼神里都在质疑对方，你想干啥？

“快点！”不耐烦的表情在转头瞬间换成一脸惊讶。

没想到吧，我是这么大度的一个人，但丁咧嘴偷笑，故意把自己的双目镜压在托尼奥的单筒上，又怕对方看不见的晃了晃。

维吉尔一时愣住，眼底滑过一丝犹豫，但还是坚持绕过自己拿走下面那副。

切，但丁不满的撇下嘴，不识货的家伙，爱用不用，不用可是你的损失（不是我的）！他压住内心小小的失落（并没有），也装模做样朝对面看去。

海风吹动波浪翻滚，眼前白雾散了许多，一艘巨型帆船的轮廓也在朦胧中逐渐清晰起来。

与梦魇号不同，这艘船就是专门为战斗而生！

体积庞大船身敦实，曲线饱满像一颗核桃，坚硬又平稳的浮在水面。每层10扇炮台小窗，由远及近依次排开，粗壮的桅杆高低有致立于甲板，白色主帆依然呈收起状态，但前后的次桅却缓缓展开，船舷两侧还有人匆忙移动。

但丁不知道自己想看什么，可他依旧看得专心，身边的维吉尔知道自己要看什么，并快速看完。对方挺直腰杆，眼神犀利，咔嚓一声收起镜筒，转身面对周围焦急等待的手下，厉声喊道，“快扬帆！”

似乎所有人（除了但丁）都已提前备好，维吉尔话音未落，海盗们便迅速行动起来。每个人都各司其职，分工明确，收锚，拉绳，爬上桅杆，抖下风帆，固定位置，升起旗帜....走来走去，忙作一团。

只有但丁一人呆立在船尾，无所适从。

这可不能怪他蠢笨无用，要知道，自己生活的那个时代，谁还手动开船，大家都是自动小马达，再高级的还有人工智能做辅助！

所以，不知道干啥的但丁只能硬着头皮像条迷路的小狗一样，跟在维吉尔屁股后面到处乱窜，最终两人一起挤上舰桥。莫里森正在上面掌舵，见自己也屁颠屁颠走上来，乖巧的站在恶魔身后，脸上多少有点吃惊，但对方只是挑下眉，来回扫视一番，并未多嘴。

看着台下手忙脚乱满船奔跑的水手，一股奇怪又别扭的空虚油然而生，没人搭理又没事可做的但丁只能再次举起镜头。正所谓站得高看得远，他一抬手就发现对面船头有人正卖力挥动旗子，而且是有规律的挥动旗子。

“嘿，”小小的纠结一下，还是选择做个好人（主要是因为好奇），“维吉尔，对面好像在打旗语。”

“说的什么？”

“呃，”那么问题来了，但丁尴尬的抓了把头发，避开对方询问的视线，“那个，呃，我看不懂。”

靠，听起来有点丢人！

这可不能怪他天真无知，要知道，自己生活的那个时代，谁还用旗语交流，大家都是无线电通话，实在不行大喇叭也可以！

“哎。”

喂喂喂，这恨铁不成钢的叹气是怎么回事？

“托尼奥！”维吉尔隔着横栏探出半身，喊住从下面经过的年轻水手，“上来。”说完又从自己手中强行夺走望眼镜（这会儿不嫌弃了？就不问问我还愿意给不！），自顾自的望向远方。

也不知道对面到底说了什么，反正维吉尔的脸色是越发难看，对方咬着嘴唇，收紧下巴，连握住镜筒的手指都因用力而骨节突出（有点心疼自己的望眼镜，别让捏爆了）。

“船长，什么事？”托尼奥不知所措立在一旁。

维吉尔放下手臂，开始四处寻找，最后目光锁到附近无辜的但丁身上，眼皮一动，微微翘起嘴角。

但丁被盯得背后发麻，你不要笑得这么瘆人，“干嘛？”

对方也不回答，只是突然把望眼镜丢过来。他下意识伸手去接，就在这注意力被分散的瞬间，自己莫名其妙被扒了马甲。

“我，喂，你，”一言不合就耍流氓吗，维吉尔，“干啥！”

呲啦，衣服被撕成两半（是对方怪力还是这衣服太破），“托尼奥，给对方传信息。”

我靠啊，感情你穷的连专用旗子都没有吗！

“告诉对方，我的船上没有他要找的人，如果想谈，就先把船锚放下。”

基于恶魔特殊的谈判技巧，梦魇号在一览无余的宽阔海面被凯旋号撵着跑，真他妈的刺激！

想象一下，一艘小型海盗船在前面拼命逃窜，后面可视距离内是紧追不放体积数倍于自己的皇家海军军舰，就问你们刺不刺激！

值得庆幸的是风向暂时有利，梦魇号还可以借住天时发挥特点，溜得飞快，目前保持在对方火炮射程之外，可这种距离上的优势正在逐步缩短。

“船长，”莫里森的眉毛拧在一起，“吃水太深，这样下去，迟早会被追上。”

维吉尔低头沉思片刻，“卡尔斯！”毅然决然下达指令，“把食物和淡水统统倒掉！”

“啊！”水手长像看疯子一样瞪大了眼睛。

“如果不行，再倒掉部分茶叶！”见对方一动不动还在原地，维吉尔气急败坏的呵斥，“蠢货，还不快去，难道你想留着吃牢饭吗？”

“是，船长，”慌张逃开。

事不关己的但丁悠闲看完恶魔跳脚发火后，一个念头忽然浮了上来，维吉尔是海盗！

那边是皇家海军，四舍五入就是海上刑警，而维吉尔是海盗，四舍五入就是海上逃犯！

嘿嘿嘿，维吉尔，不要怪我心狠手辣，要怪就怪你偏要打我！

“我去帮忙！”说完拔腿想走，胳膊却被人拉住，他紧张的看着对方，怕自己溢出的小心思被拆穿。

“你，”嘴唇动了动，小声吐出几个再给但丁一次机会都猜不到的字，“小心点，别掉下去了。”

靠，就算你现在说这种话，我还是会炸瘫梦魇，怀柔政策对我没用！

但丁趁人不备，直接下到船舱底层，轻车熟路走向之前关押的地牢。

接连数日的囚禁，给了但丁充分时间来观察周围。其中一个重大发现就是，在地牢对面隔间里，整齐摆放着一排半腰高的椭圆木桶，密封良好，干燥恒温，这是海盗们的火药库。

他抽出小刀撬开盖子，果然，黑色醋粒装满整个木桶。可如果直接点燃，这一大堆火药，自己怕不是也要立刻去见上帝，想了想，决定学习电视剧里的常规操作。

但丁抓出一把粉末，先沿着木桶底部细细撒了一圈，然后准备沿着来时的路撒出一条引线时，突然从某处响起一个沙哑的男音。

“我建议你不要这么做，”每个单词都被对方说得极其绕口，“或者请你先把我放出来，因为通过你的举动，我认为我们会有很多共同话题。”

“我靠！谁！”但丁激动得差点手抖把火折子给扔出去。

“看下面，我在这里！”

顺着声音寻过去，在一堆杂物后，靠近地面处有一扇隐蔽的铁窗，如果不注意，很容易把这当成排水口。但此时，一双肮脏的胖手正牢牢抓住锈迹斑驳的竖栏。

“你是谁？”

“你又是谁？”反倒问起我来，这家伙还有没有一点身为囚犯的自觉，想想当初的自己，是多么听话（然而并没有什么卵用）。

“呵，”苦笑道，“我只是个可怜人，被凶残的海盗关在这里，”里面传来水和铁索的晃动声，“快点放我出去，他妈的，被水泡了三天，都快长蛆了。”

我怎么就不相信你是个可怜人呢，维吉尔是凶残了点，但不会无缘无故折磨人（猛地想起自己，靠，这脸打得够疼，我错了，他会无缘无故折磨人），“你为什么被关在这里？”

“我....”对方刚想开口，就从远处传来木门开启的咯吱声，“快藏起来！”

比起自己，对方似乎更关心但丁的安危。

“哪儿？”惶恐的张望。

“那边，那堆麻袋后面。”

妈的，竟然被一个囚犯指挥，但丁，可以再丢人点吗！

自己这边刚刚躲好，那边就响起熟悉的皮靴声，是恶魔，妈的，死定了，靠！

铁窗发出沉闷的撞击声，“恩佐，”冷漠的说道，“还活着吗？”

“哟，维吉尔，大驾光临，是什么使你屈尊来看我，要知道我可是日日夜夜想着你....”

“闭嘴，”金属敲打牢笼，“你和凯旋号的菲亚克有什么过节？”

“什么凯旋，什么菲，”迷惑的反驳，“我根本不认识。”

这话我都不信，你指望大恶魔信吗？

“是吗？”冷笑，“我可不这么想，对方指名道姓要找你！”

船体突然激烈摇动，但丁稳住身体，继续屏气偷听。

“该死，”停顿，“恩佐，实话告诉你，菲亚克正在追击我们，要求只有一个，就是把你交出去。”

“。。。。”

“我如果把所有货物全部扔掉，倒是可以顺利逃脱，可问题是，你值不值得我这么做。”

“你的条件是什么？”对方也不费劲装了，“如果想要坐标，要等我.....”

“我知道你想直接跟蒙德斯交易，”粗暴的打断，“我的条件是，你现在就把坐标告诉我，以此来交换我不把你交给凯旋号。”

“维吉尔，不是我不相信你，”无奈的叹了口气，“只是，万一我前脚坦白，后脚就被交出去，怎么办？再说，你也不想被抓到吧，虽然英国佬儿一直默许你们抢劫我们，但据我所知，西班牙人可是在高价寻找你。”

“哼，”口气陡然阴狠起来，“恩佐，我看没搞清楚状况的人是你，是的，如果被抓，我们都不好过，但区别是我不一定会死，而你，我不知道菲亚克会对你做什么，但我想你自己心里明白。我现在给你一条可能活下去的路，信不信由你。”

“。。。。”

又斜了一下，隐约可听外面炮火的轰鸣。

“要赌吗？恩佐！”

“好好好，我告诉你，但记住你的约定，一旦上岸就放我走，没有其他附加条件。”

“成交。”

“坐标藏在刀柄里，不过匕首已经被你们那个棕发梳着麻花辫的水手拿走了。”

卡尔斯？

“你最好不要骗我。”

“你看我有的选吗维吉尔？”

待脚步渐行渐远，但丁才探头查看情况，确认安全后才大摇大摆走出来，蹲到水牢前，敲了敲铁栏杆，“喂，恩佐哈？可怜人哈？”

“我亲爱的朋友，你要谢谢我没有出卖你，”臃肿的手指勉强穿过栅栏，“初次见面，我是恩佐，请问你是？”

“托尼，”随口胡编一个名字。

“托尼，托尼，”对方小声嘟囔了几遍，“那么，我的朋友托尼，你可听说过海洋之心？”

“那是什么？宝石吗？”

“不不不，”大笑道，“这可不是一般的宝石，这是传说中大海的心脏，拥有它，可以号令七海，实现梦想，”意味深长的加了句，“为所欲为。”

这么奇幻？有点假啊！不过，等等，等一等，“你说可以实现梦想？”

可以许愿回家吗？

“感兴趣了？”得意的说道，“托尼，我新认识的朋友，我有一个提议，不知你是否有兴趣听一下？”

PS：海盗的处罚  
抛入海中（就是直接投海），拖曳（受惩罚者被绳子吊在船尾或船头，在死前要遭受数天的痛苦），放逐（两种，一种是将受惩罚者独自丢在荒岛上，一瓶朗姆酒和一把只有一颗子弹的手枪，二选一；还有一种是受惩罚者被置于舢板上独自漂流，直到死于日射病或鲨鱼之口），猫的九条尾（用九股涂过柏油的绳子制成的绳鞭抽打，有些残忍的船长还特地在绳鞭的末梢装上鱼钩或是火枪的弹丸，并且在受鞭笞者的背部涂上盐及醋来增加痛苦），浸水（将受惩罚者先浸在海水里，再在海风中将他悬挂在主桅下数小时），船底拖曳（绳子通过船底从右舷拉到左舷，将受惩罚者固定在船底的绳上，使其受到来自龙骨的摩擦，大多数的木制船底满是剃刀般锋利的毛刺与碎片），最常见的跳板（在受罚者身上割开一个口并用武力威胁受罚者自己走上长长的跳板自己往海里跳，使他内心受到极大的痛苦）  
我在考虑，要不要都来一遍，体会一下中世纪的风土人情，说起风土人情，怎么能少得了决斗和奴隶贩卖呢（我脑子里装的都是什么啊！）

↓↓↓↓这是米歇尔•菲亚克的凯旋号，40门火炮中型战舰，造型非常敦实厚重，挂有英国国旗

PS：红蓝米字旗是英国国旗，准确的说是大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的国旗，就是UK的

白色十字是英国这个联合王国中英格兰的旗帜，就是England。其他地区如威尔士、苏格兰和北爱尔兰都有自己的旗子


	11. 天选之子

“让我理解一下，”但丁干脆盘腿坐地，右手托起下巴支在膝盖，左手点燃火苗照亮地牢。前后这么一对比，才发现前几天自己住的那个地窖，简直堪比5星级豪华酒店，环境舒适（起码有垫子当床，虽然里面都是跳蚤），卫生良好（有个方便的桶，尽管里面塞满了排泄物也没人帮忙清理），一日三餐有保障（腐烂的面包都生虫了，一开始但丁还傲娇的拒绝，经过两天挨饿后，他想通了，不就是蛋白质嘛，贝爷人家都不怕，我怕什么，只要心中默念鸡肉味嘎嘣脆，那就啥都能吃下去）。

总而言之，维吉尔对我还算可以（并不）  
。  
“你想让我帮你从船上偷走一个盒子？”对方好像默认自己是打入海盗内部的奸细，“然后算我入股，咱俩一起寻宝，没有其他要求？”条件好到难以置信，也不提让我放他出来这种事（虽然但丁做不到）。

“我是想让你现在就把我从这个该死的地方弄出来，可惜，你好像没这个能力，”肥胖男人无奈的摇了摇身上悬挂的铁链。

靠，被你这么说出来，很伤我自尊啊！

“你就不怕维吉尔不遵守约定，到时候直接杀了你？”

“呵，”轻蔑的笑道，“托尼我的朋友，看来你真不了解你的敌人，海妖固然残忍，但他也是守信的，如果维吉尔发誓，那我的人头就有保。”

恩佐，我现在明白维吉尔为啥要把你关在臭水池里，你可真不会说话，什么叫做不了解你的敌人！他不高兴撇了下嘴角，憋着一股气争论道，“我劝你以后不要再提海妖这个名字，我听说你的同伴因为这事失去了一只耳朵，”想了想又得意的炫耀，“以后要叫他白魔鬼了！”这是我给的名字，怎么样，就问你酷不酷！

“哼，我管他呢，”吐了口吐沫，“不过，你到底跟海妖是什么渊源，看起来你似乎比我更恨他，为了炸船连命都不要了。”苦笑的叹口气，“即使他这么对我，我也想活下去。”

不，我要命，而且，“我经历了你想象不到的痛苦，”我可是差点被打死，你只不过是蹲水牢而已。

“哼，”一根红色细长的东西突然穿过铁栏被丢了过来。

“我靠，”等但丁看清砸到身上又弹回地上的玩意儿后，恶心的问道，“这是什么东西？”像老鼠残尾，可他不确定。

“你以为我是靠什么活下去的？”冷漠的回答，“维吉尔为了得到密码，什么手段都用了。”

草，该不会我想的那样吧，呃呃，要吐了，妈的，比起这个，吃蛆真的不算什么！

“你赢了，”比不过比不过，我服了，维吉尔，你是恶魔本魔！

“所以你俩什么关系？”

“杀母之仇，”撒起谎来竟是如此顺口，“那个盒子里装的是什么？”

赶紧转移话题，让这个作呕的想象到此为止。

“。。。”对方沉默了片刻，在认真权衡利弊后终于说道，“告诉你也无妨，那个盒子里是坐标的另一半，”接着口音突然一变，由蹩脚的英语变为带点大舌头的苏格兰口音，“我为了得到那个盒子，找了很多地方，终于在红色郁金香上找到了，可惜，功亏一篑。”

草，这个人不简单。

那边囚犯似乎也感受到了自己的敬佩之情，洋洋得意起来，“就算你拿到盒子也打不开，盒子的钥匙是特制的，只有我知道怎么办。如果强行打开盒子会触发里面的机关，另一半地图就毁了。”

那真是要给你鼓掌了，“你什么时候要盒子？”

“等我上岸后，两星期，最多不超过三星期，你在这之前准备好就行，到时我会联系你的，对了，你....”

话还没说完，忽然，从上层甲板传来隐约的欢呼声。两人均是一呆，但丁这才意识到自从刚刚那次剧烈震动后，梦魇号就安静很多，我靠！该不会是被凯旋追上了吧。

里面的囚犯应该是也想到了，对方紧张的说，“你快上去看看，什么情况？”

梦魇号静静的浮在海面，侧前方的凯旋号也一动不动，停在那里，甚至连主帆都有落下的迹象，这是什么情况？

更夸张的是所有海盗都共同挤在船舷右侧，互相拥抱，勾肩搭背，脸上洋溢着愉悦的笑容。有些甚至把水手帽抛至空中，他们冲远处与凯旋号相对的方向高声喊叫着。

“给他点颜色看看！”

“我的皇后就是厉害！”

“哦？这话你敢当着她面儿说？”

“去你妈的，我指的是船！”

他好奇的抬头张望，维吉尔正背对众人和莫里森在舰桥上，勾头，窃窃私语。

“嘿，你刚去哪儿了？”冷不防被人从后面搂住脖子，对方没自己高，所以但丁被拉扯得肩膀一斜，差点栽倒。

“你怎么这么虚啊？”

废话，你半死不活试试，我能站着走已经很不错了，“发生什么事了？”他扭头对上托尼奥兴奋的棕眼睛。

“哎呀，你错过好戏了，”对方二话不说拉起但丁的胳膊，拨开人群，找了个理想的位置朝前方指去，“你看，是格洛莉雅号。”

但丁觉得自己真是眼瞎了，刚刚才没看到这么惊艳的一条帆船。

纯白色，连船舵船舷船围都是白色，仔细观察，船的边缘还镶有金边，在阳光下闪闪发光。船体侧对着自己，一边16门火炮，所以这是中型军舰的配置？！

可这船太漂亮了，一尘不染的风帆飘荡在蔚蓝的天空下，谁忍心打她啊，或者说她的主人哪忍心让她受伤啊？如果说凯旋是冲锋杀敌的勇士，那这艘船就是隐藏在深宫的美人。

所以即使是船也会跪倒在石榴裙下了吗？开玩笑的吧！

“就她逼停了凯旋？”别骗我见识少。

“才不是，”托尼奥难得的翻了个白眼，“格洛莉雅是先锋船，看见她，代表后面就有黑骑士。”

我靠，还真有船叫黑骑士？！我难道是天选之子，预言家！？

但丁抓起望眼镜，在天边，渐渐出现一片黑色，其中一个比较靠前，隐约可见黑色的风帆，黑色的船体，黑色的船首，甚至连支索都是黑色。呲呲，这极端的配色。

“这是蒙德斯的船队，黑色骑士，每艘都是30门火炮，所以菲亚克这个狗东西就怂了！”托尼奥自豪的解释，“梦魇前身也是黑骑士，不过，船长为了追求速度，拆了很多炮台。”

“我好奇这艘白船的主人是谁？”

“是一个美人哦！”

但丁没想到自己把心里话给说出来了，他转身不可思议的看着托尼奥，重复道，“女的？”我靠，说好的黑暗中世纪呢，这都实现男女平等了！

“估计一会儿就能见到，”对方一副我懂的表情眨眨眼。

“哈？”

“梦魇被击中船桨，动不了了，一会儿需要女皇来拖。”

“女皇？”又是什么黑话？

“哈哈哈，一会儿你见了就知道，格洛莉雅的船长。”

“崔西！”

男式长裤，膝高皮靴，白色衬衫领口大开，丰满的胸部若隐若现，淡金色长发编成几股，带着银饰垂在耳边。除此之外，一切都如记忆中，还是那张美丽又倔强的脸，只不过皮肤粗糙了点，脸颊泛着阳光暴晒后的红色。

好不容易见到一个真正熟识的人是多么激动一件事。

但丁表达情感的方式简单粗暴，就是当着所有人的面张开手臂大喊着飞奔过去，然后胸前就多出两把长筒手枪。

对方虽然保持不动，既惊讶又迷茫的看向自己，但手上依然继续，拇指拨上枪拴，咔嚓，子弹上膛声。

崔西，崔西，隔了300年，我们的第一次见面还是这么不友善。

在但丁惹上一个不可明说的麻烦后，蕾蒂告诉他，我有一个律师朋友。

于是他按约定来到这个高级酒吧，可是对方迟到了，于是无聊的但丁开始各种搭讪和反搭讪，等那个身穿紧身小礼服的金发美人出现时，他早忘记自己来这儿是干嘛的（老毛病，喝酒忘事）。剩下的故事，有点记不清了，画面中只残留着对方的红唇，对方的微笑。

然后就是老剧情。

第二天光溜溜的醒来，衣服乱糟糟的丢在一旁地上，浴室里传来水声。

但丁能怎么办，本着省水省钱的原则。他蹑手蹑脚走进去，猛地拉开浴帘，脸上笑容还没摆好，就见水雾中一道金属闪光，暗叫不好，急忙侧身。

可，这里是浴室啊！都是水！不适合做突然的大幅动作，接下来就是一段不愿回忆的往事（说了不想回忆，所以不讲了，如果你们非要知道，那就想象一下男人劈叉的感觉）。

故事的结局是，但丁打着石膏，恶狠狠的瞪着努力憋笑但失败的蕾蒂，听她介绍身边的金发美人，“这就是我给你说的，我的律师朋友。”

我靠，下次能不能把外观也说一下，或者，至少说下性别啊！

至于二人有没有做过，按崔西的说法，但丁被脱个精光是因为他不仅吐了自己一身，也吐了崔西一身（但丁表示怀疑，可他实在记不清了）。

没想到300年前还是这个似曾相识的画面。

但丁顿时冒出一个大胆的想法，难道我真是天选之子，就像，就像小说中形容的那样，我是被命运召唤来这个时代，拯救这个时代的？要不然怎么解释这么多熟悉的面孔，以及自己惊人的恢复能力（他后背现在只剩淡淡的疤痕，如果不仔细看，根本不明显）。

“维吉尔，这是谁？”又往前戳了戳。

此刻的但丁，反应机敏，他迅速攀上旁边的大恶魔。对方甩了一下没甩开，自己一边加大力量，一边靠的更近，嬉皮笑脸的替恶魔回答，“我是他弟弟。”

崔西（她也应该叫崔西吧，毕竟托尼奥都叫托尼奥）愣了一下，怀疑的看向维吉尔，寻求答案。

“是的，”停顿，咬着嘴唇不情不愿的说道，“他是我弟弟。”

但丁能感受到手下肩膀一跨，非常勉强。我靠啊，我说是你弟弟已经是给你脸了，我都没说我是你哥！

“可，你们，”来回看了几遍，还是不敢相信的表情。

“我知道我们发色不同，”他伸手用力把维吉尔的头按过来（妈的，老子叫你别），跟自己的黑脑袋靠在一起，装出亲昵的口气，“但是，黑白才相配嘛！”

↓↓↓这是崔西的格洛莉雅号

32门火炮的中小型舰船，纯白色，船体到帆和配件，纯粹的欣赏价值＞实用价值，黑骑士的先遣船，主要是用来探路，速度上比黑骑士快，最快速度12节


	12. 番外——猜猜我是谁

才发现原来今天是七夕，哈哈哈，为了应景，写个番外，根据那个特别出名，传说中任何CP都躲不过的配音

早晨醒来，发现但丁不在房间，维吉尔决定出去找一下。  
如果你好奇但丁为何还在自己房间，哎，他只能叹口气无奈的说道，这都是命运弄人。

由于对方两次大庭广众之下的认亲行为，几乎所有人都共同默认，这个黑发青年是维吉尔的弟弟（自动忽略自己也亲口承认这件事）。  
那么问题就来了，作为船长的弟弟，应该住哪儿？  
但丁刚上船时，作为囚犯，被关在地牢，现在证明这一切都只是美丽（并不）的误会，所以地牢已经不适合。  
随后一站是船杆顶层，虽然视野开阔，风景优美，但居住条件恶劣（只能被挂着），也不适合。  
从顶楼海景房下来，但丁又被移至维吉尔床上（这个升级速度略快）。对方昏迷时，理应霸占那张窄小的单人床（维吉尔被迫睡了几天椅子，隔得背疼）。可目前已经痊愈并活蹦乱跳的但丁就没有理由再继续享受船长待遇，那么，该安排去哪呢？

莫里森认为，就算是船长弟弟，也应该从基层干起，所以，去睡水手通铺吧！  
但卡尔斯说，由于凯旋号的杰出贡献，船底渗水，部分舱室被淹，现在大家挤在一起，真没有多余位置分给但丁。  
维吉尔综合考虑，扭头对可怜兮兮的“假”弟弟说道，要不你去格洛莉雅或者黑骑士上呆两天，反正也快到.....  
话还没说完，对方就不顾形象撒泼打诨（是不顾及维吉尔的形象，但丁早就没了形象），像只聒噪的乌鸦从自己左边跳到右边，不停的哔哔哔，维吉尔你就是这么对你弟弟的吗，我们分开这么久你怎么想我不知道，但我有许多话要跟你讲，你好意思把我流放到别的船上吗，人生地不熟.....  
被烦的忍无可忍，维吉尔脱口而出一句悔到南极洲的话，那你想睡哪？  
对方如计划得逞般狡猾一笑，我要求不高，就在这里打地铺就行，说完指了指书桌旁边的空地。

所以当维吉尔走出船舱，看到周围就但丁一人，背对自己站在船尾，手中还在折腾那个新型望眼镜时，一股捉弄之情突然升起，要不我去吓吓他？  
原本是想报复先前的死缠烂打，但后面的事实证明，这是多么错误的一种感觉。  
维吉尔悄无声息走过去，猛地伸手，扣住对方眼眶，清了清嗓子，用假声问道，“我是谁？”  
但丁单纯愣了一下，没有反抗，应该是判断没有危险，绷紧的肩膀松弛下来。他能感受到掌底但丁翘起的脸颊，是在笑吗？  
正当维吉尔胡乱猜测，一双温热干燥，指节分明的大手覆了上来，带有薄茧的指肚缓缓滑过手背，沿着骨节依次向上，认真描摸，最后在指尖停住。  
“哎呀，会是谁呢？”还是那副不正经的语调，“嗯，这指头，光滑修长，手感真好，所以，是崔西！”  
对方故意把名字喊得嘹亮，在寂静的早晨，被海风吹向远方。  
明知对方在开玩笑，但维吉尔不可控的依然有点生气，他加大手上力度，半威胁的说道，“如果这是你的最终答案，我就把你脖子拧断！”  
“哈哈哈，别别，当然不是！”对方轻轻拍了下自己手背。  
“那现在认真来猜！”算我心情好，再给你一次机会。  
“。。。。”  
等了许久也不见但丁回复，他好奇的向前半步探头观察，对方被自己遮住一半的侧脸上，露出一副沉醉的表情，“你是睡着了吗？”  
怎么这样，还一动不动？  
忽然眼皮像蝴蝶翅膀微微抖了两下，随后是一本正经的解释，“哦，因为太舒服了，所以稍微打了个盹。可能是最近老睡地板，没休息好的缘故吧。”  
维吉尔都不知道自己该如何反应，你还有脸说？我也没睡好，本来睡眠就浅，旁边还有人时不时说梦话打呼噜，可你听我抱怨了吗？再说这是谁造成的！  
“赶紧回答！”他没好气的下命令。  
“问题是什么？”  
“还能是什么，猜我是....”打个盹连记忆都打没了吗！蠢货！  
“还能是谁啊，当然是我心里想的那个人了！”对方迫不及待的回答。  
“哼，”冷笑一声，耍小聪明倒是机灵的很，“看你动脑子的混样！”  
“真的，我说，松手吧，眼珠子快被你抠出来了，”但丁似乎着急了，试图扒开手掌。  
这导致维吉尔开始点怀疑对方不是开玩笑，而是真的不知道自己是谁，“说，你心中想的到底是谁？”  
“哎，你问的这是什么海豹不肥，鲸鱼不歌的鬼话？我心中除了你还有谁？”  
狡辩！  
“闭嘴，给我说个名字！”今天不问出来，我是不会松手，变成跟自己怄气。  
“。。。。”又是短暂沉默，“给个幸运提示！”厚颜无耻的提要求。  
“没有那种东西！”  
“你真觉得我不知道？”被拒绝后，口气竟然强硬起来。  
我还真觉得你不知道，“别耍滑头了，你这个蠢货！”  
“哦？现在开始怀疑我了？”反而质问起维吉尔来。  
“说个名字有那么难吗？”我怎么对你一点办法都没有。  
一个简单的捉弄游戏被对方带成这个局面。  
“这不是名字的问题！这关系到我们之间的信赖（wuli母鸡）！”对方义正言辞的辩称。  
是吗？  
“好，那我就用梦魇号船长室的使用权跟你打赌，你不知道我的名字！”已经提示成这样，如果还猜不出来，就别怪我不客气，“你就用手中的望远镜，如何？”  
“一定要堵上这么大吗？”  
“怕了吗？”  
“谁怕了？你吗？”  
呵呵，看这家伙故作坚强的蠢样子。  
“最后一次机会了，放手！”对方一边倔强的指挥自己，一边丢人的放下手臂，挺背站好。  
“最后的机会应该是我给你吧，”好笑，究竟谁才是局势的掌控者。  
“即使接下来发生的事无法回头，你也不后悔吗？”  
但丁还想吓唬维吉尔！  
“呵，你怎么知道这不是我想要的结果？”只有我恐吓别人，没有人敢轻易恐吓我，“今天我们两个，总要有一个输家！”  
“好，”但丁深吸一口气，坚定的说道，“数3声，一起说出我们第一次见面的地点。”  
“这就是你能想到的？”还真是让人恨得牙痒痒。  
“怕的话就服输啊？”继续挑衅。  
“不耍嘴皮子，开始吧。”不给你点颜色，是不知道自己叫什么。  
“1”，但丁先数。  
“2”，维吉尔接着。  
却迟迟不见跟上的3。  
“怎么，在祈祷吗？”  
“等等，”对方慌张的补充，“在决定胜负前，我还有句话想说。”  
“说。”看你还能说些啥。  
“你手上有海的味道，”风中响起但丁爽朗的笑声，“维吉尔。”  
这次轮到他愣住了，怎么想都猜不到对方是这句话，一时无措的维吉尔在慌乱中，踹了但丁一脚（别问他为什么，问，就是应激反应）。为了掩盖自己的尴尬，他故意瞪着眼强调，“下次再猜的这么慢，就用阎魔刀招呼！”


	13. 寂静无声

所以，恩佐是来坑爹的吗？

他厚着脸皮赖在维吉尔的房间，睡了整整2晚硬邦邦且凹凸不平的朽木地板，只要一躺下，鼻孔中就充斥着腐烂的霉味（要找个机会婉转的跟维吉尔暗示，梦魇号该翻新了）。可实际情况未如计划般顺利，所见之处，根本没有任何类似陈旧古董的首饰铁盒。

恩佐说，那铁盒很好认，黑色外表，一掌长一掌宽一掌高（这他妈的不就是立方体吗）表面布满突起的花纹，错综复杂相互交织。

可就是这么好认的铁盒，但丁却没有找到，要么维吉尔有隐蔽的保险箱未被发觉，要么，那破盒子就还在红色郁金香上，因为外表太破没人要！

所以，恩佐，你考虑问题不够周全！维吉尔是海盗又不是拾破烂的，兴许人家压根就看不上你的破盒子呢！

但丁本想，要不趁晚上睡觉，我再偷摸认真翻一遍房间，或许是自己眼浊呢。可万万没想到，这破地板，偏偏跟他过不去。

白天可能不觉得错位摩擦有多刺耳，可到了晚上夜深人静，只要稍微动弹，木板就咯吱咯吱响，接着床上就传来一阵呻吟。靠，郁闷的但丁只能通过牺牲形象来掩盖这种不和谐的声音，比如说打鼾。

在正式同居的第一个晚上，他终于体会到了，别人口中与女朋友共同生活那种不可言传又无可奈何的困境——生活习惯不合槽。

维吉尔是一个兴趣单薄又极其自律的人。具体体现在，他不仅禁止船员赌博，而且强制晚上8：30熄灯（维吉尔有块怀表，但丁猜测这块怀表的唯一用途就是为了准时熄灯）。

这个熄灯，是指船长室的蜡烛只留一个起夜用，其他通通灭掉。那唯一的烛光昏暗微弱，让但丁经过现代光污染的双眼非常不适。靠，窗外的月光都比它管用。

一开始他是不知道这件事的（但丁怎么可能知道，之前5天他都是昏迷状态），而其他人似乎都忘记或者默认自己已经被告知，维吉尔奇怪的作息规律。  
这种就导致接下来尴尬一幕的发生。

但丁下到甲板第二层，找托尼奥和其他水手喝酒，顺便打探消息，后一个任务在半瓶朗姆酒下肚后，被他亲自绑上石头沉入深海，忘得一干二净。

他们围坐在一起，唱着海盗之歌，喝海盗之酒，有人用修船剩余的木头做了口琴，伴随音乐响起，几个来自爱尔兰的海盗甚至跳起了踢踏舞。但丁一度觉得这样的日子还不错，比他在300年后一个人泡吧有趣多了。

当他喝的醉醺醺一步三颠撞开船舱大门时，里面是黑漆漆一片，咯，一声酒嗝，在安静的房间显得格外清晰。但丁连忙遮住嘴，可为时已晚，烛光投下的阴影里，一声叹息，影子也跟着动了动。

呃，怎么有种浓浓的愧疚感和被抓包的错觉。

狠狠心，把这种想法和将要涌出的酒液一起，用力压回肚里，你们他妈的给老子安分呆着。

然后轻手轻脚把门关上，在黑灯瞎火中朝自己的地铺摸过去。原本黯淡的烛火被不知那里来的海风吹得忽明忽暗，但丁一个没看清踩上翘起的地板，打个趔趄，往前晃了两步，又好巧不巧绊上地铺。

结果，失去平衡朝着面前狭小的单人床直冲冲栽了过去。在快要趴到对方身上的前一秒，他赶快调整姿势，右腿迈出，左手抓紧床沿，以此为支点，努力摆正。最终以双手扶床，单膝下跪的姿势成功落地。

呼，差一点，不过这动静够大，估计魔王又要通过呻吟来抱怨。但丁暗自笑了笑，抬头，迎上一双明亮的眼睛。对方就这样一动不动瞪着自己，仿佛连呼吸都停止了。

“妈呀！”

你们想象一下，这有多吓人，他直接后仰跌坐在地上，捂住狂跳不止的心脏，我靠，维吉尔是睁着眼睛睡觉吗？

魔王仿佛看出自己在想什么，故意眨了下眼睛，翻身，背对自己，过了一会儿，才淡淡的说道，“但丁，安静点。”

我，他妈.....

被吓得一夜无眠。

白天，但丁在干活（没想到吧，他也没想到），从洗地板到凿木头，被莫里森这个烦人玩意儿安排的满满当当。

对方的理由给的让人无法反驳，但丁，你需要锻炼，身为船长的弟弟，怎么能看不懂旗语呢，来，从基础干起，把甲板先擦干净（所以擦地板跟看旗语有半毛钱的关系？）。

只有下午才有短暂的休息时光，但丁捡没人注意的空隙，下到地牢。他想告诉恩佐，咱换种合作方式行不，因为我发现与其找盒子，从维吉尔那里偷地牢的钥匙更方便。可等他小心谨慎走到水牢前时，却发现那里已经被清空，恩佐不知所踪。

我靠，维吉尔什么时候有大变活人的能力？以及恩佐到底去哪儿了？该不会被杀人灭口了吧！

但丁百思不得其解，不过这不是重点，重点是第二晚怎么渡过。悲伤，早知如此真的可以选择坐崔西的船先回港口，这种生活条件在海上多呆一天都是遭罪。

不知道维吉尔和崔西密谈了什么（但丁级别不够，只能站在外面和卡尔斯一起吹风），对方大门一甩，把船上劫掠的货物运走后，白色格洛莉雅号负气先行，只留下一堆食物和维修木头，任由梦魇号自己慢慢向拿骚驶去，甚至连但丁都不多看一眼（明明之前对他充满兴趣的样子）。倒不是但丁希望对方多看一眼，只是难得遇到熟悉面孔，想多聊聊天而已。

又到了晚上，吃饭，从没想过吃饭也能成为一件痛苦的事。

虽然没照镜子，但自己绝对瘦了，胃也绝对结实了。现在瞧见泛着盐粒的腌渍香肠也能坦然配酒囫囵吞下，面对个别蠕虫缠动的白色面包，也能耸耸肩面不改色直接吃下（自己第一次把虫子一个一个挑出来时，受到来自整个饭桌的目光洗礼，我靠，不吃虫子还矫情了吗）。

不过但丁也不抱怨，因为维吉尔和他吃的一样。

唯一欣慰的是崔西给他们带来了新鲜水果，但丁吃着香蕉怀念草莓。大爷的，离草莓被人发现还有一百多年，这日子没法过了！我想回家！

由于前晚的不良举动，以及某种难以形容的心结，在看见餐桌撤走，孤单一人走向船舱的维吉尔时，但丁竟然犹豫了！左右纠结，下意识捏紧口袋里的银币，在指间调了个个，想想又松开，妈的，咬牙跟了上去。

维吉尔没料到后面多了个尾巴，差点将船长室的木门甩他脸上。

“你干嘛？”

这是什么口气，还一脸不耐的样子，不过今天的好弟弟我是当定了，“找你叙旧，毕竟兄弟二人多年未见.....”

但丁还没把话说完，维吉尔就双手推门要把自己赶出去。

“不用，晚上按时回来就行。”

机智的他探出一脚卡住门缝，侧身扣住门边使劲往里挤，“你就对我不好奇吗，”我反正对你挺好奇的，“说不定我的背景比你想象的要复杂许多，”天选之人，赶紧膜拜吧！

可能是受自己天之骄子的光环感召（就是这么自信），维吉尔竟松了手，爽快（并不）放但丁进来。可这浑身的不情愿表现的清清楚楚，对方把地板踩得咯吱乱响，一把拖开椅子再重重坐下，翘腿，抱手，仰头，动作连贯迅速。

“说吧，你还有什么是我不知道的，”阎魔刀贴心的靠在一旁。

我他妈，你都知道些啥，你知道我的银行卡秘密吗在这里装逼！但丁在心中朝对方比了个凸，四下寻找落皮古的地方，没眼色的维吉尔连基本待客之道都没有，自己霸占着室内唯一的椅子。我靠，总不能让老子站着说话吧，这成什么，真成审问了（后悔一时心软）！

但丁转了转眼球，也不吭声，反而是晃晃悠悠在书桌附近徘徊。维吉尔莫名其妙盯着他看了一会儿，见自己只是左顾右盼完全没有开口之意，刚想张嘴催问时。但丁一个箭步跳上整齐的床铺，大摇大摆把臀布搁在床头，斜靠着墙壁，晃了晃身体找到最佳姿势顺便把腿也放了上来。

此时的维吉尔表情丰富多彩，“你！”

“哎，”他伸出手做了一个禁止的动作，“我们来玩个游戏吧。”

“你先把脚给我放下来。”

“每人都问对方12个问题，一替一答，彼此坦诚。”

“从床上滚开！”

“你先把刀放一....”

“最后警告！”

“等等，你就不想知道未来会发生什么吗？”

“。。。。。”

“未来几百年的事？一种铁质船将取代风帆成为海上主宰？”

“。。。。”

“还有你的后人，你关心的人，他们的未来？”虽然我也不知道，但这不妨碍我吹嘘。

“。。。。”

“不表态，那就是同意喽？”

“好，”点点头，“我同意，这是你的第一个问题，那接下来该我了，”维吉尔收起刀，似笑非笑的补充道。

靠！就你能！


	14. 同床异梦

话都说到这份上，维吉尔也不好意思再让“弟弟”睡地板 _ **（这跟对方可怜巴巴望自己的眼神没有任何关系）**_ ，然而这一时心软的决定却让他后悔不已。

木床靠墙，一个人睡宽松自在，但同时摆上两个超过6英尺的成年男人就略显得拥挤，肩并肩肯定不行，只能背对背 _ **（别指望面对面，维吉尔不想吸着另一个人呼出的废气入眠）**_ 。如果两人都是安安静静各据一边，倒也相安无事，可问题在于，但丁是个睡眠非常不老实的家伙。维吉尔懊恼，维吉尔沮丧，维吉尔怎么就没早点发现对方除了喜欢晚上滚来滚去外，还像个小孩有睡觉抱东西的习惯。

半夜，一股温热柔软的触感从身后慢慢接近，警觉的他瞬间清醒，下意识去摸怀里的阎魔刀。手指刚按上刀鞘就听到背后传来均匀的呼吸，这才恍然想起，但丁也在床上。对方睡得很熟，鼻音浓重，偶尔还夹着几声呓语和呼噜。这些零碎噪音其实对维吉尔影响不大，真正让他气恼的是但丁的睡姿，从侧卧改为仰卧，宽阔结实的肩膀正好抵住脊梁，并以此为支点，将半身重量全压在自己身上。

 _ **该死的，怎么这么沉！**_ 他背过手，推了推对方搭在胸前的胳膊。但丁不耐烦的闷哼一声，甩开自己，翻身躺了回去。维吉尔绷紧的肩膀放松下来，可还没等他再次合眼入眠，这家伙却顺势翻了回来，甚至又往这边挪挪。更过分的是还嫌自己的手夹在中间太碍事，低声嘟囔一句，抓住小臂，将整条胳膊拽过去，抱在怀里。随后将乱糟糟的脑袋搁于后颈，蹭了蹭，找了个舒服姿势靠好，坦然打起呼噜。

坚硬粗短的头发扎着脖上的细肉，胳膊以极其别扭的状态惨遭禁锢，维吉尔气到胸口发闷，差点呼吸不畅喘起来。他用力抽出手臂，快速稳住自己，试图使身体重新置于控制之下。冷静下来的第一反应，是 _ **我要弄醒这家伙，**_ 但转而一想， _ **何苦为难自己**_ 。脑海里浮现出但丁胡搅蛮缠拉着毯子，把头藏在床单和枕头之间死活不动的场景。维吉尔默默朝墙面移去，主动与对方隔开距离。可没过多久，赖皮的玩意儿故技重施，又贴了上来。如果不是小床太挤，这种在微凉夜晚散发出小火炉般温柔的暖意，并不使人讨厌。但问题是，维吉尔的鼻尖都已撞到粗糙的木头表面，没眼色的家伙还使劲往里磨蹭，真是忍无可忍！

他举起阎魔刀，穿过腋下，顶住对方后背，狠心朝外捅。

“嗯，干嘛？”睡梦中的但丁含糊不清的抱怨着。

 _ **干嘛？让你滚远点！**_ 维吉尔蛮狠的暗骂。本以为切实可行的方法，却坚持不过片刻。纤细的刀鞘被人握住，向上一抬架在腰上，凑过来耸耸肩，又把毯子拉过去一节，贴紧，舒服的哼哼，继续打呼。 _ **什么鬼？我还治不了你！**_ 他心中一横，不能再这样步步退让，这到底是谁的床，自己都快被挤进墙里，被子也只剩可怜兮兮的边角， _ **太过分了！**_

维吉尔夺过刀鞘，用手肘顶开但丁，仰面躺好。为了不让小臂被压，他手脚并用推住对方（不是没想过反压但丁，奈何自身条件不行）。他一点一点把对方挤回床边，一边按捺住心中不知所明的愧疚，一边悄悄安慰自己，反正这是我的床，我有资格占有更多面积。

在维吉尔迷迷糊糊快要睡着时，对方一个翻身，面朝自己，将脑袋埋在肩头，双手搂住胳膊，身体蜷缩，腿也跟着跨了上来，一起用力，像条巨型章鱼，紧紧盘在自己身上。如果不是困得要死，没精力折腾，他真想把对方一脚踹下，踹到地上，踹回原位。但心有余而力不足，伴着耳边温暖的呼吸，手旁踏实的胸膛，维吉尔在脑海中幻想着将但丁赶下床后，对方痴呆迷茫坐于地上的画面，嘴角扬起满足的微笑，沉沉睡去。

早晨，维吉尔还是如愿以偿将但丁踹了下去。

“你干嘛？”对方揉着眼睛，不解又委屈的吼道。

“胳膊都让你压麻了！”他脸颊充血嗓子沙哑，随便找了个借口糊弄但丁。总不能让好面子的维吉尔直接臭骂对方， _ **怎么敢用半勃的性器紧压自己大腿，还有摩擦起硬的猥琐举动！**_

“哎，什么？我说怎么睡得不安稳，原来是你！说好一人一半呢！”虽然睡眼惺忪，但不妨碍但丁指着他大声责难。

“我的床，我说了算，相信我的话，那是你自己太天真了！”

“。。。。”

维吉尔黑着脸坐在椅子上，莫里森站在桌边，明明眼角尽是笑意，却要强忍着装出一本正经的表情望向自己。这让维吉尔更气，被人看透的感觉非常不爽。心情郁闷，口气粗暴，他恶言恶语的问，“交给你的事做好了吗？”

莫里森已经习惯自己这种喜形于色的态度，也不在意，“按你的吩咐，昨晚把人投到公海了。”

见对方欲言又止，他好奇的追问，“他选的什么？手枪还是朗姆酒。”

“都没有，”莫里森苦笑的摇摇头，“他好像认定自己会获救似的，什么都不要，我还真是第一次遇到这么自信的人。”

“哼，他当然自信，要不然怎么敢伪装成大名鼎鼎的走私犯恩佐？”

维吉尔手中的这个人是冒牌恩佐，可冒牌货死活不认，并反咬一口，信誓旦旦声称维吉尔的消息有误，他就是货真价实的走私犯，恩佐。有关恩佐的描述，是崔西提供的。崔西或许在其他事上有所隐瞒，但关于这点，对方没必要也不应该撒谎。在经历但丁杂耍般滑稽的一幕后，尽管崔西看上去诧异震惊不能完全信服，但她还有更重要的事质问自己，于是有关维吉尔突然冒出“弟弟”一事，暂不在女海盗的考虑范围。维吉尔对此表示欣然接受，幸好崔西不问，因为连他自己都没法自圆其说。

但丁口中的时空交错，只能当故事随便听听，谁信谁是傻子。维吉尔不是没有见过魔法，但魔法是魔法，臆想是臆想。在但丁一本正经解释自己来历时，维吉尔只是猜测对方在海里漂久了，出现幻觉。但当但丁处心积虑便造出有关自己后人的故事时，他就立刻明白对方是在撒谎。虽然不明白但丁为何要作死 _ **（之前明明拿刀警告过）**_ ，但维吉尔并未当场拆穿，他好奇对方还有什么把戏，所以就装出一副信以为真的表情鼓励但丁继续瞎说。

 _ **当然，自己是不可能有“所谓的”后代（一个活不过30的人，怎么可能在最后几年内突然有了子嗣），即便有，那也是尼禄的孩子，不是他的。**_ 可在维吉尔看对方越说越激动，并手舞足蹈来回比划时，他突然觉得自己有点傻，但丁哪有什么阴谋诡计，他就是海水喝多了，得了妄想症。自己甚至有种冲动，想再给对方喂点药，脑子不好，要治。

关上船长室木门，崔西便迫不及待直接发问，“米，”咽回去又迅速换了一句，“菲亚克为什么追着你不放？”

他眯起眼睛，怀疑的盯着对方。

崔西漫不经心拨动身边的地球仪，“我们与英国人之间的协议本来就脆弱又缺乏保障，尽量不要与对方产生正面冲突，这是蒙德斯下的命令，我想你该明白。”

“你有话直说。”

对方忽然将快速旋转的地球仪停住，“你船上没有搭什么不该搭的人吧？”

维吉尔心中一顿，守在门旁的莫里森也紧张的看着自己。他避开目光，借调整坐姿的短暂几秒快速思考，“没有。”

见崔西张嘴，维吉尔飞快反问，“倒是你，听到什么消息才会想到梦魇上有不该有人。照理，我只是单纯打劫了红色郁金香，就算有误会....”

淡金色的细眉不悦的皱了起来。

他暗自高兴， _ **我好像说中了，你果然提前知道什么，**_ “不应该是拿了不该拿的东西？为什么单单说是藏了不该藏的人？”

崔西脸色难看，下颚歪向一侧，使劲磨牙，在尴尬的互瞪片刻后，终于憋出一句，“维吉尔，我们就不要装了，我可以告诉你！是的，在你给我传消息前，我就知道你已经成功捕获红色郁金香号。”

_**什么？那格里芬的信息传给了谁？** _

“不用担心你的鸟儿，它在拿骚，有人照顾，”对方双手交叉置胸下，圆润的乳房卡在两臂中间，白皙的肉团互相拥挤，快要从轻薄的衬衣缝里爆出来了。

维吉尔转过头。

那边传来崔西玩味的呲笑，“你还是老样子，真好奇尼禄到底是怎么生出来的？”

“不要跑题，你怎么知道我抓到红色郁金香的？”这个女人真烦，他用手指敲击桌面，督促对方快点回答。

“我可以告诉你，不过，”话锋一转，“你也要告诉我，菲亚克找的人到底在不在你的船上？”

维吉尔锁定对方似笑非笑的蓝眼睛，将下巴支在手背上，躲在窗外阳光照不到的阴影里，权衡利弊后，回道，“好。”

他知道崔西没有完全说实话，他也知道崔西知道自己也没有完全说实话，但即便如此，两人也勉强进行相对而言比较坦诚的信息交换。

崔西说，她知道维吉尔成功是因为自己正好在附近海域搜寻猎物（维吉尔撇嘴表示不信，但他没有出言反驳，而是静看对方胡扯），然后发现一艘堆满尸体的荷兰商船，红色郁金香号（莫里森悄悄和自己对视一眼，维吉尔还是沉默，他捏了捏指骨，暗自琢磨到底是谁，在自己走后杀了一船的人，以及这背后隐藏的可能性）。崔西通过风向和对维吉尔的了解，判断出他最有可能选择的返航路线，不出所料，赌对了（说到这儿，对方自豪的扬起头，朝自己露出一个得意的笑容，维吉尔抽了下嘴角，不接话）！

在崔西乱七八糟的叙述中，无意间透露出一个关键细节，正是这个细节让维吉尔下定决心，隐瞒自己船上有人的事实。作为辩解，他可以声明自己船上的神秘人和崔西口中菲亚克所找的走私犯并不是一个，从某种程度上，维吉尔并没有说谎。

“恩佐是个奴隶走私犯，我听说，他把菲亚克的亲弟弟卖掉....”

“怎么会？”莫里森突然插嘴，“他们不是贵族吗？”

崔西不满的抬了下眼球解释道，“具体情况我怎么知道！我只听说，在某次跟荷兰人的海战中，菲亚克带着他年轻的士官弟弟一起，结果......”

摊开手无奈的耸耸肩，“他弟弟应该是被荷兰人俘虏后卖给了恩佐。”

“茫茫人海，找起来很难，”莫里森低头若有所思的嘀咕。

崔西可能误会对方所指对象，默认话题还在奴隶贩恩佐身上，笑了笑说，“恩佐辨认容易，他右手断了三根指头，左腿还是瘸的，红头发，一口苏格兰大舌音，能一下集中四条的人，真不多。不过，恩佐太狡猾，东躲西藏，菲亚克找了很久都没有讯息。”

莫里森瞳孔微微放大，眼角抖了一下。

“所以，”崔西似乎没有注意到这个小细节，而是转头，锐利的眼神像一把尖刀，直指维吉尔眉心，“你的船上到底有没有不该有的‘货物’？”

“没有。”

“你发誓？”

“我以尼禄的名字起誓，梦魇号上，绝对没有私藏菲亚克要找的走私犯，恩佐。”

对方认真的注视着自己，仿佛要吃透他的每一寸表情。最后，虽然不甘心，但还是点点头，勉强接受这个答案。


	15. 卫生问题

但丁斜躺在床尾，目光专注的盯着天花板，下巴及唇边浓密的黑胡须微微抖动，似乎在数头顶木板的同心纹，小腿垂在床边规律摇晃，用硬鞋跟在木墩上磕出奇怪小调。维吉尔将头从成捆羊皮纸和厚重牛皮书中拔出，朝对方投去一个 ** _“如果你还想继续呼吸就保持安静”_** 的警告。原本还算老实的“弟弟”却表现得像被眼神刺中一样，猛地从床上弹起，脑袋差点蹭到墙壁，在自己目瞪口呆的注视下，如条不小心蹦上岸的鱼，摇头摆尾抓挠头发揉搓胸脯，甚至扯开衣领检查内部。

心中顿时咯噔一下，有种不好预感。刚想开口，就见对方挤眉弄眼从腋下捏出某个“东西”，两指用力，压扁，弹走，然后又安安静静躺回去。

 ** _这下不用问，就能猜到那是什么！_** 维吉尔怒不可遏的站起来，由于动作过大，椅子在身后侧翻，“咚”的一声倒向地板。面对巨响，躺在床上的但丁却充耳不闻，继续一动不动瘫在那里。

 ** _没反应？哼，没反应就是一种反应。_** _ **我叫你装！**_ 一把揪住敞开的衣领，将这个邋遢鬼从床上拎起来。此时的他像极了斗牛场里被激怒的公牛，全身绷紧怒目圆睁，竖起犄角刨动后蹄，将厚重鼻息形成的热浪喷在对方脸上，看藏于胡茬下的嘴唇不怀好意弯起。 _ **你还有脸笑！我要像丢垃圾一样把你扔出去！**_ 这么计划的维吉尔不料斗牛士另有打算，当他身体侧倾正准备拖动对方时，但丁却突然从不合作的僵死状态活了过来，迅速抱起自己扑倒在地。骨头撞击木板，即使有柔软的纺织物垫底，还是很疼。

他愣了一下，就是这短暂的分神，给对方创造机会索住自己。但丁双腿紧紧夹在维吉尔腰上，同时两手交叉扣于脖下，将沉重的压力横跨在胸口，使他背部贴地，动弹不得。维吉尔奋力挣扎直到气喘吁吁也未能改变这丢人姿势。可就算处于下风也要努力保持气势，他扬起头从牙缝中挤出一句命令，“从我身上下去！”

“我要下船，”但丁轻抬臀部慢慢调整跪姿，似乎在自己身上寻找更舒服的位置，“我要洗澡，我要吃饭，我要下船，我认为我的要求很合理，”絮絮叨叨罗列一堆，末了还歪头呲笑的补了句，“哥哥！”

 _ **如果你不像头巨熊一样压在我身上，那点可怜兮兮的撒娇或许有用！**_ 他恨恨的想道，“你每顿和我一起吃，吃的甚至比我还多，” _ **该死，我就不该把你养的太好，**_ “你的水比别人多了一倍！你.....”话说一半忽然停住，因为某个特殊部位在不断反抗和压制中不知不觉靠得越来越近，来自男性特有的气息钻入鼻孔，“快点从我身上下去！最后说一次，但丁，否则。”

“否则怎样？”对方挑衅的回望自己，对即将而来的威胁充满期待，“你闻闻，好好闻闻，我都臭了，已经多久，”说着又往上坐了一节，并用大腿内侧压住不断拉扯的小臂，腾出一只手装模做样的数数，“差不多半个月没有洗过一次像样的澡。我知道你又想说水的配比，但你看看我，”但丁不给自己反驳余地，快速用那只捏死跳蚤的手捂上嘴唇，“我体毛旺盛，你给的水，除去入厕洗手，就没剩多少。你让我怎么洗，连肥皂都没有.....”

维吉尔想一口咬下对方的指尖肉，但又马上止住， _ **不行，这家伙太脏，难以下嘴。**_

“我需要流动的热水....”

_**你这个娇生惯养的少爷！** _

“我需要不长虫的食物....”

_**你真是个娇生惯养的少爷！** _

“我还需要剃胡子，虽然托尼奥提议我可以把胡子留起编麻花，像卡尔斯那种，但是我想了想，呐，不喜欢脏辫。说起这个，”手指好奇的移向下巴，“为什么你就不长胡子？”

“你见过鱼会长毛吗？”终于可以呼气的他凶狠回道。

“鱼？”好像忆起什么有趣的段子，但丁轻笑一声，冲自己眨了两下眼睛，“美人鱼吗？让我摸摸你耳后有没有鱼鳃....”

维吉尔惊得拼命甩头阻止对方接近，他没想到但丁会信以为真并上手确认，眼瞅着虎口越过耳壁，即将摸上耳根那条隐秘的狭缝，绝望中只能选择闭眼张嘴....

“我靠，”手掌快速抽离。

他借机翻身，试图控制局势，可但丁也不是善茬，对方面露凶相呲牙咧嘴的同自己缠在一起，两人一边动手一边斗嘴。

“你紧张什么？难得真有鱼鳃？”

“滚开！”

“让我摸摸有没有鱼鳞....”

“你敢！你敢碰我一下，我就....”

“太迟了，我已经摸到！艹，你又咬我！维吉尔你不是鱼，你是....啊！”

手扣手，腿压腿，好不容易挣脱又被紧随而来的肢体缠住，对方灵活得像条海鳗，专挑自己薄弱位置偷袭。

”滚，滚开，但丁！哈哈...“

“这里也是！维吉尔你的痒痒肉好敏感！“

他丢盔卸甲节节败退，在6尺见方的地毯上到处逃窜，想保持愠怒却被逗得咯咯发笑，躲又躲不掉，只能悲惨的看整齐有条的头发散在眼前，垂上脸颊，这不是平时的自己。平时的维吉尔不会如此不顾形象跟另一个男人滚来滚去，更不会从开始的又打又咬拳拳到肉变成现在挥拳踢腿玩得开心。

“你不让我下船.....”

但丁抓住机会搂上自己，用硬邦邦的胡子做武器到处乱戳。维吉尔被磨得没有脾气，大笑过后浑身乏力，他喘着粗气象征性的推搡对方。

“我就天天抱着你，缠着你....”

后半句大概是“直到我把跳蚤传给你”，但，这话再也没机会说完。因为不想要手的卡尔斯又一次不敲门，直接闯入！

“船长，最后一批货已交付完毕，可以分....”被地上衣冠不整的两人同时盯住，“哦，对不起，你，你们继续，”快速后退关门，“看什么看什么，没见过吗？滚滚滚，船长正忙，等会儿再说！”生怕身后的人没看清似的，对方站在门口大声嚷嚷。

“闭嘴，我不想听你啰嗦，”一想到当时画面，他就脑部充血耳尖发热。

出于礼貌，莫里森努力憋住，虽然忍得辛苦，可还是失败，满脸皱纹被鼓起的肌肉完全撑开，“维吉尔，你这样把他关起来是没用的。”

 _ **我真该给你把镜子照照自己！**_ 他没好气的说，“我知道！”

“那你准备怎么办？”

“我....”他扭过头，一时不知如何回复。

 _ **我是不能把他关着，可我也不想就此杀了他或者放了他，或者.....**_ 但丁是个有趣的人，这个评价很高。要知道，以维吉尔“丰富”的人生经历来看，形形色色的人自然见过不少，可但丁不属于他们中任何一类。在他以为对方会因毒打记恨自己时，但丁却笑嘻嘻的一口一个哥哥 _ **（必须强调，不是自己有多在意这个称呼，只是维吉尔从未遇到心思如此直白的“陌生人”）**_ 。

当然，他也曾经怀疑对方是在伪装，通过强化虚构身份来寻求庇护，但朝夕相处15天后，这个想法被自己逐渐粉碎。一个人可以伪装，但伪装不了这么久，也伪装不了这么像，一举一动一笑一蹙，无论是众人前的大肆宣扬，还是私底流露的纯真浪漫，都是那么自然而然。像块纯净的钻石，不带一点杂质，当你透过阳光观察它时，又能折射出彩虹般的光芒。所以他相信这就是但丁，本性如此，宛如孩童，只记得跌倒后大人递上的糖果，却不记得膝上依然残留的擦伤。

况且对方本身就充满谜团，时不时冒出的奇特想法，语句中运用的诡异词组，以及令人惊叹的“未来生活”，让他忍不住想多了解一点，了解但丁的过往，了解但丁的喜好，想要亲近。这种感觉与尼禄相似却又截然不同，或许，但丁真是自己失散多年的兄弟，不然，无法解释这种快速建立的亲昵感。

“我不知道，”维吉尔最终承认。

“既然如此，我倒有个提议。”

 _ **莫里森这个老狐狸，**_ 他点点头示意对方继续。

“我跟但丁聊过，虽然他满嘴瞎话鬼扯了很多理由，从洗澡水到吃的，什么鸡肉番茄，还有，嗯....”

“可口可乐，”维吉尔笑着接过话题，天天听但丁念叨家乡美食，就算从未见过从未吃过，也能记住。

“对，典型的富家子弟，所以我猜，他大概是从家中偷偷溜出，上船，不小心掉入海里被我们捡到。如果真是这样，可以趁休整时打听一下，说不定能弄点赎金，”莫里森咧开嘴，露出一排参差不齐的黄牙，“如果找不到，就把他培养成职业海盗，我看但丁挺聪明的，而且他本人好像并不反对。”稍微犹豫后，又加了句，“如果要培养，让他提前了解一下周围环境也有好处。”

“这才是你想说的？”他好奇但丁到底跟老狐狸说了什么，连莫里森都暗搓搓的替他说话。在自己盛怒之下将但丁再度关入地牢后，不止一个人，顶着维吉尔几欲杀人的脸色前来求情。一方面他因权威受到触犯而更加恼怒，但另一方面又暗自佩服但丁的个人魅力，短短几日就让这群没心没肺的海盗前仆后继，了不起。

“哈哈哈，毕竟他名义上是你的弟弟，总关着，传出去也有损你的名声。”

 _ **哼，这话就是赤裸裸的反讽。**_ “我今晚去见蒙德斯。”

对方顿时表情一僵，张开嘴但又立刻闭上。

他不服气的翻个白眼，这群人，吃里扒外，“放心，我不会让但丁去见蒙德斯，下午，我亲自带他到处转转，等日落时你让卡尔斯在老宅门口等我，带但丁去，他想去的地方，”顿了顿又快速说道，“午夜以前必须回到船上。”大副微摇着脑袋轻声叹气，维吉尔知道此刻的自己看起来就像个专横的君主，但他这是为了但丁。仔细想想，外面对但丁的评价，一个通晓未来的男巫，树敌颇多的船长弟弟，现在或许又多了一条，而拿骚，天堂之下暗流涌动。所以，他这是为了但丁的安全着想。


	16. 远方的信

崔西不在，其他人也不在，长长的餐桌前只有蒙德斯一人。

维吉尔将装满钱币的木箱放在桌上，用力推过去，箱子快速移动，擦过桌台中央的5柱蜡台，火苗被带起的微风吹向一旁，在即将撞上蒙德斯的银餐盘时，手指伸出停下箱子。维吉尔不说，蒙德斯也不问，经验丰富的海盗仅从掌上阻力便大概判断出里面装有的金币数。蒙德斯放下刀叉，拿起手边纸巾蜻蜓点水般擦拭胡须和嘴角粘连的食物残渣，然后调整下眼罩，在眼眶上挑了个最舒服的位置把黑色皮块安好，摇响铜铃。

高壮的黑人男仆从背光角落冒出，白色压麻连衣衫衬得皮肤愈发黝黑，如果不是对比过于明显，维吉尔甚至都没发现那里还站着个人。仆人毕恭毕敬站在一旁，在蒙德斯的授意下撤离餐具，取走钱箱。

“今晚你可以住下。”

这不是友善的建议而是简单的命令。说完蒙德斯便起身朝侧门走去，维吉尔不等召唤顺从跟上。

又高又瘦的海盗王单手支起下颚，翘腿坐在高背主教椅上，借助不停摇曳的烛火，像只鹰隼用仅存的独眼盯着自己，“我有几个问题需要你如实回答。”

熟知流程的他没有犹豫，抓起桌上备好的棕色小瓶，仰头将苦涩液体一饮而尽，魔药通过胃液被迅速，吸收进入身体。维吉尔闷哼一声，他能感觉到黑色毒素正慢慢汇集，顺着血管舒展开来，如带刺的青藤，缠绕着心脏，“扑通扑通”，随跳动扩张收缩，不用看，熟悉纹路已经出现，就在那里，来自蒙德斯的诅咒。

狡诈的老海盗是如何控制他手下船长的，以德服人，别开玩笑了！这里是舔着刀刃讨生活，脖子上永远系根绳索的加勒比，不是柏拉图笔下正义与节制共存的理想国。蒙德斯的方法说起来很简单，就是让你永远无法欺骗他，无法欺骗意味着无法背叛，无法背叛就是最好的管理手段。

如何达成？利用魔物。

蒙德斯早年混迹于航行在加勒比的各国商船上，到过这里最隐蔽的部落，对方在某次机缘巧合下得到一种被当地土著用来拷问敌人的奇异“植物”，在被审讯的人心脏位置种上这种“植物”，对方便无法说谎。

不过，与其是说“植物”倒不如说是类似植物的“动物”，在混有审讯者血液的魔药浸泡下，指甲盖大小的种子变为红色硬皮颗粒，划开皮肤塞入肌肉，种子便像有了生命般钻入血管，与受审者的身体融为一体。平时完全没有任何异样，只有在喝下含有审讯者血液的魔剂后，这种变化才会凸显出来。植入胸口的种子吸收血液生根发芽，包裹住脆弱的心脏，如果被审讯人面对审讯者的问题不答或者撒谎时，植物便自动收缩压迫心脏，直到犯人无法承受吐出实情。

除了崔西，为蒙德斯效力的每位船长，胸口都种有一株血树，这是扣在他们身上的枷锁，永远忠诚的保证。

“英国人的船为什么追你？”明明知道问题的答案却依旧要从自己嘴里亲耳听到结果。

维吉尔谨慎挑选句子中的每一个单词，魔药虽然强迫他只能说实话，但他却不一定要说出全部事实，“菲亚克误以为我的船上有他要找的人，”只回答可以回答的部分。

但对方不给自己浑水摸鱼的机会，蒙德斯面无表情的追问，连声音和语调都没有任何起浮，“崔西告诉我英国人要找一个名叫恩佐的走私犯，你的船上有这样的人吗？”

“这样的人”， _ **蒙德斯到底在指哪样的人，断手残脚真正的恩佐还是冒充成恩佐的骗子？**_ 在自己低头思考时，来自对面审视的目光却从未离开，就像缓慢燃烧的引线，维吉尔必须在油绳燃尽前给出答案。

“没有，”斩钉截铁的回答，但心脏却猛地一紧，是藤曼。他的表情一定是暴露了什么，因为对方那木雕般的脸上浮出一丝狞笑。

“那我换种说法，你的船上有除了船员以外的其他人吗？”

这个问题他早有准备，多年的“审讯”经历让维吉尔差不多能猜到蒙德斯可能问到的内容。僵硬的双肩稍微放松，但他必须小心，不能让对方看出破绽，于是刻意停了片刻，才缓缓说道，“有。”

“哦，”笑容继续放大，“谁？”

“一个自称我弟弟的人。”

这个答案是蒙德斯始料未及的，棕白相间的粗眉顿时皱了起来，“解释。”

于是他慢慢悠悠将莫里森的那套说辞背给对方，一方面将蒙德斯的注意力从“是否还有其他人存在”的想法上引开，另一方面，将但丁的形象与菲亚克臆想中的走私犯恩佐重合（当然不是指外表），同时解释自己为何要对外宣称但丁既是弟弟又是巫师的原因，“.....为了防止哗变.......给船员信心.....”信息适当，点到为止，不能让蒙德斯产生太多不必要的兴趣。

最终，在对方自认为榨干维吉尔所有秘密后，海盗王不耐烦的摆摆手，像打法乞丐似的指着书桌上木箱说道，“里面有尼禄给你信。”

当他满心欢喜准备双手抱起时，带有银质骷髅戒指的粗手指却压住表面。

“牢记你的位置，我给你的东西我同样可以收回。”

这么多年，威胁的话已听过无数遍，现在的维吉尔能心平气和的说，“我知道。”

手托木箱夹在腋下，快步走向自己房间。

在此之前还要经过蒙德斯精细培育的花园，对方不辞劳苦从世界各地收集的奇异花草全在这里。四四方方的庭院被收拾得整整齐齐，你能看到书中描写“人脸”巨树，数十条粗大根条如老人胡须般缠在一起，摇晃着树叶，慢慢悠悠垂下来，再密密麻麻扎入地下。也能欣赏传说中的“太阳花朵”，笔直花茎上只有一个圆形花盘，周围布满一圈金色花瓣，无论何时总是面朝太阳。而此时，皓月当空，被银色光芒笼罩的地方，流露一股令人安逸的沉静，而阴影下的夜间生物又若隐若现快速移动。维吉尔踩上被杂草填满裂缝的石板路，穿过修剪平整的迷迭香和薰衣草花丛，脚下步伐越来越快，几乎要小跑起来。

他等不及要看尼禄给自己的信了。

点上蜡烛，展开信纸，是熟悉的字体。深吸一口气，淡淡墨水混合纸上细盐，有股大海的味道。维吉尔平复下激动的心情，开始读信。

_“亲爱的父亲：_

_我很好，学业也很好，请不用担心。”_

每个单词都一笔一画认真拼出，但组在一起却有种说不出的别扭。除首字母外，其余字母无论高矮胖瘦统统写成一样大小，词间空隙略大，一个个仿佛互不相识的士兵，被临时拼凑组队，彼此间拉出了距离感。尼禄每次写信都是这样，包括见面也是，开始总是拘束的，不知道要说什么也不知道要做什么，就手足无措站在那里，用充满期待又畏怯的蓝眼睛偷瞄自己。

_“其实，我不知道蒙德斯有没有跟您说，但我想他大概不会提，这是件小事，而且已经解决。但假如他说了的话，请您一定要相信我，这不是我的错。”_

他好奇， _ **究竟是什么事让尼禄如此在意，蒙德斯确实没有跟他说过有关尼禄的任何事。**_ 虽然这封信，对方可能已经预先读过，但无所谓，尼禄知道这件事，所以有些话小孩并不会在信中提及。但看到信纸上故意歪歪扭扭写出的“蒙德斯”时，维吉尔还是不由自主勾起嘴角。尼禄在用自己的方式表达不满，幼稚归幼稚，可一想象蒙德斯自己读到这段时脸上的表情，小小报复似乎也能让人感到愉快。

“蒙德斯”是尼禄现在使用的姓氏，像维吉尔这种平民是没有姓的，所以当初为了能让尼禄顺利进入修道院读书， _ **不过尼禄，早晚有一天你会拥有你真正的名字，一个让你自豪的可以正大光明念出写下的姓氏。**_

_“好吧，我承认，或许有我一部分的原因，但请听我解释。”_

眼前浮现出一个满脸通红的银发男孩，不好意思低下头，手指搅在一起，眼神慌里慌张，语言磕磕绊绊。

_“3个月前来了一个新学生，尼古拉斯·戈尔多斯坦，是个爱尔兰人，乱糟糟的红发从来不梳，满脸雀斑戴副眼镜，不过他好像是混血，棕色皮肤总能让我想起巧克力。平时有点疯疯癫癫，喜欢倒腾机械装置，经常半夜起来偷摸组装东西，非常影响休息，还把屋子搞得乱七八糟，最后只能我来收拾。但他制作的小玩意儿真的很新奇，加点水就能走路的小鸟，还有自动上锁的保险箱。他说这是他家传统手艺，他祖母就是当地有名的武器制造师，还会做枪。对了，院长让我和住在一起，这家伙除了像乌鸦一样聒噪外，其他还好。”_

这是尼禄的朋友？虽然小孩用抱怨的语气写下这段，但字里行间充满对新到男孩的喜爱和好奇。也是一个有趣的人，就像但丁。

_“但有几个比我们大的学生看不关他，尤其是卫队长的儿子，这个讨厌的家伙，总是只以为是的吹嘘他的舅舅，浑身都有股让人恶心的臭味，他没事就喜欢找尼克麻烦， ~~我想替尼克揍他们，可他不让。~~ ”_

个别单词拼错，关键的后半句也被尼禄用力划掉，尖锐的鹅毛笔刺破草纸，甚至每个词组都多涂了几笔，晕开墨迹印成一团，即便如此，维吉尔依旧通过零星几个残留的字母辨识出原句内容。他笑着摇摇头，大概猜到接下来的内容以及小孩拼命解释的理由了。

_“上个月学院放假，回不了家的学生都留在学校，然后他们做了一件非常过分的事，把尼克的书和工具丢进池塘，又拖着尼克走向学院后庭，想把他投到枯井里，我原本在一楼的图书室，听到尖叫，赶过去。看到这一幕，实在是太生气了，于是就捡了块石头砸向那 ~~混蛋~~ 家伙的头，我没用太大力，是那群家伙不经打，没流血，就是鼓了个大包而已。但谁让他是卫队长的儿子，神父罚我抄《路加福音》还有鞭笞，因为我拒绝给他道歉。但是父亲您会理解我的吧，我觉得我没有做错，虽然蒙德斯说我可以用另一种方法解决，我知道他说的是威胁，可我不喜欢。所以如果再发生这样的事，我还是会动手的。_

_爱你的，尼禄。”_

最后这几个字母倾斜得有点厉害，维吉尔甚至能想象小孩写下最后一句时的忐忑和紧张。他忍不住直接笑出声，心中的不愉快亦如盐块进水般顷刻消失。尼禄总能给他带来欢乐，就像传播福音的天使，是上帝从天而降的礼物。尼禄也是他坚持下去的理由，为了尼禄，他可以忍受蒙德斯，忍受这种生活。

维吉尔又从头开始认真读了四五遍后，才取出草纸和油墨，拨亮火烛，伏案写回信。

_“亲爱的尼禄，_

_我也很好.......”_


	17. 我选的路

_15天前的场景你还记得，每一个细节，每一句对话，甚至当时每人脸上的表情，都一清二楚，但丁被绑在椅子上，却面无惧色甚至嬉皮笑脸的说着不该说的话，你很生气又很震惊，抽刀威胁，莫里森在旁边煽风点火的解释文明用语，于是你跟但丁打了个赌，尽管但丁赌赢了，但结局，并不太好。_

_向前推15个月，崔西第一次将红色郁金香号的信息带给大家，熟悉的长桌旁或站或坐凑着四五个船长，而你躲在人群外，离蒙德斯最远的角落，可独眼海盗王坚持把木箱推给你，在虎视眈眈的目光中，你接下任务。_

_如果继续前推15年？你还记得吗，是完整画面还是零星碎片，亦或只剩下当时的感觉？_ _窗外火光照亮了半壁夜空，你以为是烟花，直到妈妈拉着你逃跑，被无数条腿挤到在地，再次抬头时，后面是连成片的火光，不过这次你知道了，那是燃烧的房屋。蒙德斯用两只眼睛看向你，嘴唇动了动。_

_接着你被人托着脑袋横抱起来，明明没有一点光线的地窖却在视野右上方出现一片纯白的亮光，没有感觉，或者说仅剩的感觉就是清醒认识到自己要死了，可你不会死，你体内的海洋之心不允许你死。_

_是什么时候吃下的？_

_已经忘了。_

_为什么要吃下去？_

_因为不想死，也不想被人抢走。如果想要，就杀了我，从我尸体内挖出海洋之心。_

_但主要还是不想死，所以才吃下去，这个最蠢的举动在当时看来是最正确的选择。_

_蒙德斯拿你没有任何办法，无法破开肚皮，伤口愈合速度太快，即使勉强取出肠子和胃袋，你也能很快再长出一副新的，体内的每个器官都被检查过一遍，可海洋之心的蓝色碎片依旧无处可寻。_

_它与你融合，乌黑的头发变为纯白，风吹日晒的皮肤变得光滑，甚至连长年累月积下的伤痕都消失不见，你就像条鱼一样光滑，耳后有腮可以在海中畅游，但也像鱼一样缺水，无法在远离海洋的陆地呆太久。海洋之心实现了你的愿望，但你也变成了海洋之心。_

_这种变化令人害怕，你的外貌，你的能力。_ _所以你对蒙德斯说，“任何塞进我体内的东西，我都会弄断它，咬掉它。”_

_“不要把我当作取不尽的药罐，或者马戏团的小丑。”_

_“我比你想的要有用。”_

_对方似乎觉得这样很有趣，看一个刚及腰的10岁小鬼大放厥词，于是递来一对薄刀，“那就让自己有用点。”_

_你对第一次杀人并没有太多纠结，因为环境不允许你做过多思考，在扬起的宽刀未落下前，你冲上去借助身体重量将刀插入对方胸口，直至肌肉抵上刀柄。这个过程很简单，可如何将卡住的刀刃再次快速抽离或顺利切开骨肉却很难。_

_因此，你需要一把更锋利的刀，往人身上轻轻一放，就能割破皮肤，即使被砍，也只有看到残肢飞落时才会察觉痛感。刀身轻盈，挥刀时不是刀刃划破空气，而是你延长的“手臂”在空中挥舞，不用蛮力用巧劲，精确分割空间和肉体。最重要的是，刀要长，来弥补你现在身高上的劣势，比敌人早一步制服对方。_

_然后你得到了阎魔刀，和一个新任务。_

_“除掉西班牙人派来拿骚的新总督，弗杜那伯爵，在护送他的船抵港前。”_

_于是，你带着毒药在目标海域徘徊了3天3夜，伪装成不小心掉入海里的旅客，成功被西班牙人救起。因为特殊的外貌，你被当作贵族热情招待。弗杜那伯爵和他即将临盆的妻子对你很好，舒心照料，你本该快速解决却一直拖着，为什么，你在犹豫？_

_如果说曾经流淌在手上的鲜血还可以解释为，我是受到他人攻击而下意识的自我保护，我与蒙德斯不同，我造成的伤害并不是基于想要真正伤害他人的目的，我只是为了自己的安危。那这次呢？如果你不认识弗杜那伯爵，倒可以轻松投毒，没有心理负担，可在相处几日后，这种夺取生命的压力突然而来，你第一次质疑自己的所作所为。_

_然而4天后，天空中出现盘旋的黑影。_

_你还是做了该做的事，切下伯爵戴有家族徽章的食指，站在船头给隐藏在峭壁后的海盗船发信号，随后，事情发展出人意料，他们带着蒙德斯的新命令而来，炸掉了整艘船。_

_“维吉尔，你耽搁的时间太久。”_

_三桅战船在熊熊大火中沉入海底，你没有跟他们一起回去，而是上了莫里森的小船。第二天，在浮有残渣的海面上你发现了一个木箱，里面是奄奄一息的婴儿，青紫色的脸颊，微弱的呼吸。_

_你完成了任务，也得到一份额外收获，尼禄。_

“咚咚咚，咚咚咚，”有人在敲门。

维吉尔从床上坐起来，窗外才蒙蒙亮，将门打开一条细缝，还是那个黑人男佣。

“先生，您的大副有事找您，正在花园等候。”

他随手捡了件外套披上便匆匆向花园走去，莫里森如果不是特殊情况是不会来老宅的，所以一定是出大事了。在看到表情凝重的大副以及身边慌里慌张的水手长时，心中顿时咯噔一下，随着距离缩短，后者脸上逐渐清晰的紫色淤痕和白衬衫上点点血迹正验证着维吉尔的担忧。

“但丁人呢？”他直接问卡尔斯。

对方别开眼睛盯着脚下杂草小声嘟囔，“找不到了。”

“找不到了？！”忽然提声的音量让藏于林间的动物受到惊吓，几只小鸟飞出树梢，维吉尔警惕的望了望四周，强忍住怒火，压低嗓音说，“什么叫做找不到了？”

“呃....”

“船长，”莫里森替紧张到失声的卡尔斯解释，“有个情况我觉得你先了解会比较好。”

这口气预示着接下来谈话的内容，他应该不会喜欢。

“卡尔斯说但丁知道海洋之心的事。”

维吉尔觉得自己需要坐下听。

“你知道我最怀念什么吗？”

“我不知道，”他招招手示意再来两瓶酒，可忙碌的侍女举着托盘从自己身边经过，头也不回，好吧，真糟心，“但你可以告诉我，”卡尔斯扭头表示很感兴趣。 _ **毕竟我在用船长大人的钱请你喝酒，不问出点什么回去很难交差。**_

“生奶油！”但丁咽了口酒，用手背抹掉嘴角泡沫认真的回答，那态度就像王公贵族在颁布法律条文，不允许质疑也不允许辩驳，“你知道为什么吗？”

他虽然听不懂对方在讲什么，但身为一个优秀探子就要学会在恰当时候积极配合，所以卡尔斯伸手从隔壁桌上顺来一瓶酒（反正酒吧光线昏暗，没人注意），给但丁已见底的木杯续满。

“油精（oleomargarine）？或许这个词你听过？这是奶油最早的名称，对了，奶油可以做冰淇淋。”

就是这个奇怪的词引起了卡尔斯警觉， _ **oleo？听起来非常西班牙，而但丁一直宣称自己来自新大陆，美洲，那是西班牙人的殖民地。**_ 他本来想引诱对方多说一点有关身世的事，可但丁却拉着他絮絮叨叨讲了一大通美食，在卡尔斯快要放弃，觉得套不出什么有价值的东西时，但丁却一把搂住他，打了个响亮的酒嗝。事后回忆起这段，他觉得对方当时压根就没醉，只是通过晕乎乎的动作和吐词不清的舌头给自己造成“我已经不行了可能随时随地要说实话”的假象。

“我特别想回家，你知道吗？”但丁用手撑住杯口，将脑袋靠在耸起的手腕上轻轻抽搐。

不得不说那一刻，卡尔斯涌出一股同病相怜的惋惜，但这种瞬间流露的情感在对方抬起的注视下又戛然而止。

但丁朝他挤了挤油亮的黑眼睛，“我听人说，有种叫海洋之心的东西可以实现人的愿望。”

欲言又止的后半句故意留给自己填补，可卡尔斯不想接这个茬，于是他打着哈哈说，“怎么会有那种东西？那都是传说，不可能的。”

“你听过这个传说？具体讲的什么？”

“呃，” _ **我好像给自己下了个套，**_ “大概就是传说中的海神斯巴达爱上凡人女子，为了两人能在一起，他把自己的心挖出来献祭给海洋，于是就有了海洋之心，”看对方越来越亮的眼神，卡尔斯忍不住多吹了几句，“根据传说，斯巴达为了防止海洋之心被人乱用，于是一分为二，而且对使用者也下了诅咒。”

“诅咒？什么样的？”

“这我哪儿知道？或许是断子绝孙？”他添了下唇上残留的酒渍，再次强调，“不过这都是传说，因为大家真正感兴趣倒不是海洋之心。”

“那是什么？”

 _ **完了，我好像说太多了，**_ 他暗骂自己愚蠢。

但丁侧起身执着且耐心的等待卡尔斯补充， _ **妈的，**_ 他咧了咧嘴只能硬着头皮讲完（卡尔斯是这么安慰自己的，就算我不说，但丁照样可以从别人那里打听到），“传说海洋之心拥有控制海洋的能力，所以海洋之心藏秘处，大概会有许多宝藏。”

“原来如此，”对方懒洋洋哦了一声晃动杯子，暗示里面又空了，“有人说你们追逐红色郁金香就是为了海洋之心？”

卡尔斯猛地一惊，喝到一半的酒吐也不是咽也不是，他艰难的维持着举杯姿势干呕两下，差点呛到自己，“你....”

“给！”扑通一声，一大扎葡萄酒用力掷上桌面，震得烛台都跟着抖了抖，“卡尔斯你上次欠的酒钱还没还！”

他不耐烦的推开单手叉腰气势汹汹的棕发女人，但对方又立马挤了回来，正好卡在自己和但丁中间，乱蓬蓬的黑发在已被污垢浸染得看不出原始色调的布裙后晃动。

“我听说了，你们刚刚发完钱，所以这次别想找借口！”厉声威胁。

那侧的但丁偷偷摸摸伸出手准备移走酒瓶，却被侍女发现，对方像只护巢的老鹰怒目而视，冲但丁手背就是一掌。

“嘿，”态度恶劣的女人又伸出食指捅了捅卡尔斯的胸脯，“不给钱，别想喝！”

 _ **好吧好吧，真怕了你，**_ 他抿起嘴摇摇头，掏向腰间钱袋，“辛迪，我的好辛迪，这次我带钱了，一定给一定给....”

突然停住，紧张的来回摸索，原本鼓起位置如今平坦得如眼前不停抖动的乳房，“我靠，钱呢？”

“所以你因为金钱纠纷和隔壁的人打了一架，然后你被人砸晕，醒来发现自己被丢在酒吧门口，而但丁不知去向？”维吉尔用力捏住眉心，似乎只要自己足够使劲，就能把这接连不断的麻烦事像捏蚂蚁一样捏死捏碎。

“呃，对。”

他深深的吸气吐气不说话，卡尔斯屏住气息不敢说话，莫里森张张嘴，好像要说话，但权衡片刻后又乖乖闭上。三人陷入沉默，对面两人看着他，等着他。

维吉尔知道他们在期待什么，在默示什么。 _ **好，既然你们想听我就敢说！**_ 他哼了一声，皮笑肉不笑地总结，“之前的可能性或许还要加上一条，但丁，”无视心脏绷紧的感觉，咬牙把话说完，“是西班牙人派来的奸细。”


	18. 碰巧专家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：碰巧采梗安全着陆的《碰巧》，去探索新世界，新文明和新生命，勇踏前人未至之境！（To boldly go where no one has gone before）来自星际迷航，圣日耳曼伯爵，传说中不老不死的传奇炼金师（历史人物）

一桶水泼脸上，但丁猛地惊醒，大脑如刚开机的电脑呲啦着风扇开始运转，各个零件慢慢归位。来自脑袋上钻心的痛刺激了神经，他甚至能抽空分辨出这是两种不同级别、不同成因的疼，一个是宿醉后的微痛；一个是被人殴打再淋上咸水的剧痛，然而不管哪种疼， _ **都他妈是熟悉的感觉。**_ 撑住身体坐起来，这才发现自己双手被绑在身后，没办法，只能靠着木箱勉强抬起头。透过湿漉漉的发丝，眯眼看到一个身材异常魁梧的年轻男人站在面前。对方正对阳光，饱满的胸大肌和深浅不一的金辫子被照得闪闪发亮。当然，最引人注目的要数那双交叉互抱青筋暴起的麒麟臂了。  
  
哈！无论到哪儿他都认得这双颇具特色的手臂。  
  
“你....”  
  
不给对方发问机会，但丁抢先说道，“艾萨克，真是好久不见，你还是老样子啊。”  
  
  
  
“但丁，你这个动作不标准，应该这么做.....”  
  
“但丁，你是不是又偷吃垃圾食品，这样会长肉的，不行，要加大强度......”  
  
“喂，但丁，这个月的训练你已缺席三次，你可以对自己不负责，但我不能不对你负责，喂，但丁，听到没有，在电话里装死是没有用的.....”  
  
“啊哈！我抓到你了！这是什么？草莓圣代！你知道这一杯的卡路里是多少吗......”  
  
但丁，面对硕大无比玄二头肌的威胁，坚持把勺子上的奶油舔干净，推开面前3个空杯子厚颜无耻的说，“我只是碰巧出来买东西，碰巧看到甜品店打折，碰巧点了买一送一的圣代，然后老板看我长得帅，又碰巧让我试吃新口味，我其实.....”  
  
对方愤怒的将玻璃杯拍飞，“你总是碰巧，碰巧，碰巧的专家！”  
  
但丁回忆起两人相识过程， _ **你别说，还真是一连串的碰巧！**_  
  
艾萨克·科索沃夫，俄罗斯裔美国人，身高比但丁矮半头，体型却是他的两倍大，像狗熊一样强壮，且身兼多重身份。按与但丁相识事件发生的前后顺序分别对应“俄罗斯黑帮打手”，“街头拐角酒吧酒保”，“地下搏击俱乐部会员”，“但丁的好哥们”，“但丁的健身教练”.....  
  
看出规律了吧，总的来说就是某日但丁回家路过旧金山最乱街区（这要怪蕾蒂，为了省钱把房子买在与暴力13区仅一街相隔不怎么安静的11区），无意中瞟了一眼路边小巷，结果看到惊人一幕。三四扎着脏辫包有红色腰果方巾的血帮年轻人横七竖八面目全非躺在垃圾堆旁，一个金发男人正挥舞拳头帮另一个倒霉蛋“重塑五官”，拳拳到肉血珠飞溅，“永—远—不—要—惹—哥—萨—克，听—到—没—有！”  
  
但丁惊呆了，然后更让他震惊的是，这个凶神恶煞的打手竟然会在酒吧做兼职，而且会调多种口味独特的鸡尾酒，于是但丁再一次荣幸见证艾萨克把一个故意找事的客人按在吧台上用玻璃碴子做“面部精雕”。第三次见面时，他刚缠好手带、活动完筋骨准备上场，就看到对面人群分开对手出现，黄金短发和粗壮肩膀。但丁立刻扭头识趣的对下注人说，“不打了不打了，我认输，而且我不仅认输，下一场我要压他赢。”  
  
随偶遇次数增多，两人也逐渐熟悉起来，他这才发现艾萨克有时天真的如“人形金刚”，而但丁，喜欢跟单纯的人交朋友，接着是自己那该死的胜负心。  
  
“我说，你怎么炼的，这么壮？”  
  
“哈哈哈，这个容易，自律就行。”  
  
“自律？如此简单？”  
  
“你如果想的话，我可以帮你。”  
  
“好，一言为定。”  
  
“放心，哥萨克人说到做到。”  
  
  
  
“第一个问题，为什么说好久不见，如果我见过你，我大概不会忘记，你长得很有特点。”  
  
 _ **好吧，不亏是你艾萨克，一模一样的话这是第二遍。**_  
  
“第二个问题，你是怎么跑到我船上来的？”  
  
 _ **这个嘛，我需要喝口水润润嘴，毕竟这是一个复杂过程。**_  
  
“第三个问题，你叫什么？”  
  
 _ **说实话，这仨问题是不是提反了？**_  
  
“咳咳，”清了下嗓子，“我叫但丁，”环顾四周，有人小声议论，但大多数是好奇打量，“你可能已经听说过我的名字，所以，”侧身露出被捆的双手，“换个地方聊天？”  
  
  
但丁昏昏沉沉的脑壳上套着一个废弃火药麻袋，你问他为什么知道？因为残留在袋底的黑色粉末都他妈的快堵住鼻孔了！你问他为啥不隔着布袋捅捅鼻子？因为他的手被粗糙麻绳绑在一起，左臂右臂分别被人驾着，面朝下双脚垂地往前拖！你问但丁为啥不走？废话！如果你被人打晕再半死不活套成三角头，你也会用这种不合作的方式表明态度！  
  
可惜，他是半路下巴磕上某个硬物才迷迷糊糊醒过来，所以但丁压根不知道自己在哪儿，为啥被抓还有去哪儿，可他一点也不担心 _ **（别再问为什么了，问，就是天选之子）**_ ，即使背景中充满叮叮当当的可疑声以及脚下颠簸不平的沙土地。  
  
“嘿，别装了，自己站好，”小腿上挨了一记，“船长，人到了。”  
  
“噌”，失去头套保护的他被突如其来的烟雾熏得鼻子一皱。  
  
篝火在燃烧，到处是光亮和浓烟。远处稀稀落落的人影在火堆旁聚集，个别还跑来跑去。没有月亮，只有轻微海风，潮湿霉味，和高声说话引起的回音， _ **这是一处山洞？**_ 烟气钻入肺部，禁不住咳嗽两下，结果数十双眼睛同时转过来盯着他，一眨不眨。背景里一瘸一拐走出个秃顶男人，残余红发和浅灰胡须纠缠在一起，遮住整张下巴，“你就是海妖找的男巫？”沙哑的苏格兰大舌音。  
  
但丁最初没反应过来对方说得啥，他全部注意力都被那条特制的左腿吸引，裤子在膝盖上打了个结，原本小腿位置由一根粗木棍替代。他甚至想劝劝对方不要离火堆太近，吐出的火舌都快撩到木棍了 _ **（我亲爱的朋友，你是在给木腿上色吗）**_ 。  
  
“不，呃，我是说对，我是男巫，但我更愿意被当作艺术家，魔法师，命运的占卜者。”考虑到周围人“慈善的目光”和眼前人“正常的打扮”，但丁觉得最明智选择就是给自己伪造一个看起来非常有用的身份，这就是他胡言乱语的理由。“听着，我不知道你们想从我身上得到什么，但我不得不说你们邀请人的方式非常，‘迷人’，”用力拽回胳膊，然后扬头摆出中世纪绅士见面时单脚探出的优雅姿势，“我全名是但丁·雷德格雷夫，你们可以称呼我为圣日耳曼伯爵，我来自翡冷翠，师从科西莫三世。”  
  
 _ **期待中的惊呼并未出现，奇怪，怎么没反应？**_  
  
“就是德·美的奇大公。”  
  
“哦！”  
  
“我的天啊！”  
  
终于有人小声嘀咕。  
  
“受大公资助做环球旅行，记录风土轶事，搜寻遗落宝藏，去探索新世界，新文明和新生命，勇踏前人未至之境！（To boldly go where no one has gone before）”  
  
见独腿男人越眯越细的眼睛，他连忙换个角度继续胡扯，“当然，这就不得不提我与维吉尔的相遇，我原本在船头欣赏风景，但是一不小心，失足落水，随后被他好心救起，为答谢救命之恩 _ **（才怪，白恶魔差点弄死我）**_ ，当我得知他在搜寻红色郁金香时，我就，”打了个响指，“稍微提供一下思路。最后结果你们想必听说了，这对我来说，哼，小意思，”说着吹了吹手指头。  
  
“是吗？所以你的确有占卜未来的能力？”  
  
“那当然，未来300年内所有的事情。”  
  
“所有的？无论大小？”  
  
“当然我不能占卜你明早吃什么，但我可以占卜你什么时候死！”  
  
空气陡然一静，但丁得意的想， _ **哈，害怕了吧！**_  
  
“嗯，有意思，”单腿男人晃晃悠悠围着但丁绕了一圈，“怎么证明？”  
  
“证明你死？” _ **朋友，你的兴趣很奇怪哦。**_  
  
男人抖动胡须，厉声喊道，“当然不是证明我死！”  
  
“死—死—死—”尾音回荡。对方翻了个白眼，低声咒骂石壁的配合，“我是指如何证明你的占卜能力，”重新在火堆旁站好，将衣服外侧掀到身后，单手叉腰，露出胯上银色弯刀。锋利钢刃闪着火光，刀身足有20英寸，刀柄用几块破毛皮包裹，与华丽刀身相比，过于简陋。  
  
“呃，红色郁金香？”  
  
“对我来说，这点说服力可不够。”  
  
 _ **你要求还真多，**_ 但丁撇了下嘴，“恕我直言，我单方面还不知道您的大名，如果我们能互相通报并加上简单介绍，那对话的流畅程度一定倍增.....”其实，截止目前，排除中间过程不太美妙外（如果他们礼貌开口，但丁或许会主动跟着），他认为他跟在火堆旁烤木腿的海盗（这个长相一看就是海盗）聊的还是比较投缘，直到这个不知从哪冒出的长发男人突然打断。  
  
对方绕过篝火一个箭步冲过来，将黑色片刀架在但丁脖子上，“或许应该把你一劈两半，再用五脏六腑来占卜吉凶。”  
  
 _ **这些人都什么毛病，总喜欢拿刀戳人。**_ 他一边努力后仰躲避刀锋，一边低眼观察这个不速之客。深棕色头发凌乱的扎在脑后，绿眼球里透着凶狠，一道陈年旧痕从左额斜下划过右眼直到耳垂，即使面孔仿佛被刀砍过一样，也不影响对方原本英俊的外表。  
  
“我说，”伸出手指轻轻将刀移过去一点，“我想你大概误会我的意思了，我们才刚刚见面，互报姓名是一种礼节。如果你们想保持神秘，我也没有任何意见，没必要把事情弄得这么难堪，你们不是要证据吗？我可以提供，不如让我们找个更舒服的地方坐下来谈，”刀又往前递了半寸，但丁迅速改口，“或者就这样也可以！”  
  
“冷静，是一种宝贵品质，”完全不知道自己为什么要加上这句，大脑把说话的任务交给嘴巴，自己在忙着完成 _ **“让但丁看起来更有用”**_ 的计划，“海洋之心！想必你们也听说过海洋之心！”  
  
他高声喊道，山洞中荡起回音，周围再次静得只剩柴火炸裂声。人影绰绰，海盗们慢慢聚过来。“是的，我知道海洋之心在哪里，当然不是直接位置，但我知道如何获取海洋之心。而且我觉得你们的速度应该快点，如果你们也对海洋之心感兴趣的话，毕竟不止一个人在寻找。”  
  
“你怎么知道海洋之心的事？你在替大公寻找？”  
  
刀锋立了起来，但丁咽口吐沫，“恩佐！是恩佐告诉我的！因为，因为他想让我帮占卜海洋之心的位置....”  
  
“你撒谎！”绿眼睛男人大声反驳。  
  
“我没有！恩佐为了躲避凯旋号被维吉尔....”  
  
忽然刺上来，吓得但丁赶紧后仰。  
  
“文森！”木腿男人高声呵斥。  
  
刀疤男虽有不甘但还是停下动作，咬着嘴唇，在和自己对视几秒后才缓缓退下。 _ **他妈的，都是神经病啊！**_ 但丁摸着自己差点消失的脖子，用同样狰狞的目光回瞪对方。  
  
“嘛，刚刚听你说了一堆，我突然有个问题，”独腿海盗走上来，“你说你遇到了恩佐？受恩佐委托寻找海洋之心？”  
  
“对，怎么了？”  
  
“你瞧这就是有趣的地方，我也叫恩佐。”  
  
 _ **什么？！** _  
  
仿佛是看出自己的困惑，独腿海盗笑着说，“是的，鄙人恩佐，飞翔荷兰人号船长，不过，我更喜欢另一个名字，”抚上胡须，“红胡子。”  
  
  
  
“等一等，你说你遇到了红胡子？”高个黑人惊讶的嚷嚷，“我是说真正的红胡子？那个消失了15年的传奇海盗王？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“我不相信！大家都说他死了！”  
  
“信不信由你。”  
  
对方不服气的哼了一声，“好吧，但这跟你出现在我们船上有什么关系？”  
  
但丁舔了舔翘皮的嘴唇说，“我的故事还没讲完，不要急。”  
  
“对，别心急，萨根，听他讲完，我觉得挺有意思的，”艾萨克冲自己点点头示意继续。  
  
“然后他们就讨论着把我交给主教......”


	19. 风评被害

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry，这几章的细节会做修改，因为我改了脑海中最初结局，原本想走正剧路线，但现在我要毫不动摇迈上沙雕，主要是又刷了一遍加勒比，果然海盗就是要沙雕一点才好玩
> 
> PS：这个番我是打算写三部曲的（努力让剧情跌宕起伏起来），最后一部计划穿回去，所以写的时候会带出部分人物300年后的职业和状况，17章艾萨克殴打的血帮就是美国西海岸有名的黑人黑涩会，所以本番中阿蛋家在天使之城——洛杉矶，想写阿蛋教哥冲浪或者两人开着水上摩托躲避追杀的段子，不过要等第三部了，黄金海岸等着你！哈哈哈，当然也可能先在大马哈群岛粉色沙滩让两人谈场恋爱再说（我真的好爱加勒比的风景啊），哥：我用得着教吗？看不起美人鱼是不是！

“喂，如果你们因为维吉尔把我吊在旗杆上而怀疑我身份的真实性，那我只能说，我跟维吉尔对占卜的认知出现了偏差，当然这其中也难免参杂着其他误会。不过，换个角度，我差点死掉，然后又活过来，这不正说明一些问题？”麻袋又套回头上，但呼吸受阻不影响但丁喋喋不休的发言，“关于传言中我是维吉尔弟弟这件事，我必须再次强调，这只是掩护，我和维吉尔没有任何血缘关系，或许你们对掩护一词不太熟悉，请允许我解释一下，就是，哎我靠！”

有人隔着布袋冲他脑袋来了一击， _ **嗯，这感觉，十之八九又是枪托。**_

“闭嘴！”听声音打人者就是那个绿眼睛王八蛋，“快点上去！”

 _ **你他妈的自己试试双眼蒙住还能不能快点，**_ 皮靴踩着海水，膝盖碰到船帮，但丁被人连拉带拽上小船。

“文森你不一起吗？”

“不了，我还有其他事要做，你们两个多注意点没问题，这家伙除了废话多外没什么威胁。”

这话他就不开心了， _ **我威胁很大！**_ “说真的的，文森，我可以叫你文森吗？如果你们想寻求我的帮助，至少拿出点诚意，把我脸上这玩意儿去掉，我呼吸不到新鲜空气，一会儿昏死过去怎么办？”

脑袋被一根圆筒抵住，不用想就知道这是什么。

“再说一遍，闭嘴，虽然船长觉得你可能有用，但对我来说你就是一个夸夸其谈的骗子。哼，什么占卜师，伯爵，维吉尔的弟弟，甚至，”对方轻蔑的说，“你其实只是维吉尔的男伴。”

“呃，这个我必须打断一下，”但丁觉得无论如何此刻自身清白似乎比脑袋要重要许多，“这个纯属谣言，尽管我们一起吃饭，一起看书，一起睡觉....”

有人呲笑， _ **靠，我好像说错了，**_ “不，我是说我们俩睡在同一张床上，”结果笑声更大， _ **他妈的，越描越黑是怎么办，**_ “听我说.....”

“够了，我不想听你和维吉尔的爱情故事，而且我根本不介意在你脸上开个洞，或许这样有助于你呼吸？”

是滑膛声，他忙不迭的摇起头。

“喂，文森.....”旁边有人劝道。

枪筒撤走，“你们两个小心，船长暂时不想让太多人知道他已回归。”

“忍不住打断一下，你跟那个谁真是这种关系，”萨根抓了抓卷曲短发，不好意思的勾动小指，“哈哈哈哈，不方便说也无所谓，我们只是比较好奇？”

“你们？谁啊？”艾萨克看起来比自己还惊讶。

“就是，”黑人大副拧着脖子左右环视，耳朵和颈上悬挂的金属首饰叮叮当当作响。船上所有水手仿佛一下都无事做、人挨人严严实实围在但丁所坐的木船旁，目光中闪着好奇，玩味以及某种怪异的期待。

但丁忍不住暗骂， _ **我艹你们这些八卦的家** **伙。**_

“我们所有人，包括其他船上的人，都在讨论，你懂的？”

“哦？”金发男人兴致盎然的在大臂上弹手指，“我好奇你赌的什么？”

“喂，” _ **有点不满，自己在讲一个很正经的故事，为啥这些人的关注点都在无谓的细节上，**_ “我—和—维—吉—尔—什—么—也—没—有！”他一字一句说道。

“好吧，如果你非要这么强调。”

 _ **这话是几个意思，另外你们这群根本就不认识我的人也一起撇嘴点头不是很信服的表情又是什么几个意思？！难道说！**_ 但丁突然想到一个震惊又合理的解释， _ **维吉尔该不会，所以一直对我.....**_ 瞬间，一副副画面、一个个场景如幻灯片带着对话从眼前切换，我擦，他张大嘴巴，原来如此，不敢深思，但又不得不深思（但丁醒醒，他的理智好像在叫唤，但大脑却说 _ **滚滚滚，让我把这几张看完再说**_ ）！

“喂喂喂！但丁醒醒，做什么白日梦，继续说你是怎么逃走的？”艾萨克在他鼻尖上拍手。

“哦，简单，我装死。”

“装死？”

对，但丁的办法很简单，两个人划着小船把他送往主教居住地，按逻辑分析这是座离山洞不远的小岛，意味途中都是浅海区域，他可以跳海游回岸上，唯二要解决的就是头套和绳索。于是但丁开始他的逃脱计划，倒不是自己有多怀念维吉尔（请相信他没有），只是天枰左侧——好不容易能和平共处且貌似对自己不错的白恶魔，右侧——不断拿枪刀威胁生命的陌生人，两弊相衡取其轻，他现在非常乐意回去跟某人一起睡硬板床。所以但丁戏精附体突然倒下，不断抽搐，抖得连小船一起剧烈摇晃。

“我艹，你怎么了？”一个尖锐男声叫起来。

“他是怎么回事？”另一个声音更低沉。

“我哪儿知道？喂喂，别抖了，我艹！”

“没办法，没法，呼吸，呃！”他嘶声喊道。

“他妈的别装了！”

后背被人踢了一脚，他一边暗骂这混蛋用硬底鞋踹人可真疼啊，一边护住胸口在狭窄船舱内来回翻滚，使劲儿干嚎，“啊，喘不过来！我有呼吸问题！救命！”

“喂，怎么办？他好像真的很痛苦？”

“妈的！他妈的！”音调更粗狂的那个开始咒骂。

“啊啊啊啊！”

“要不把头套给划个缝？”尖锐男声提议。

“蠢货，就是为了不让他知道位置，所以才蒙上！”

“啊啊啊啊！”

“喂喂，你没事吧，我靠他好像真的快不行了，船长让我们把人带给主教，万一他死了怎么吧？”

“他不是号称魔法师吗？”

二人还在争执，但丁躺在船上卖力演戏。

“啊啊啊，不行，感觉，不行，了，”最后几个字卡着停顿虚虚的说出来，随后手脚伸直彻底不动。

“喂，”有人趴在他胸口听心跳，“怎么回事，感觉好像真的没动静了！”

“他妈的，拿刀，不能让他死了，起码不能死在咱俩手上！”粗声男人下命令。

惊慌失措的看守在自己忽悠下把头套揪下来，“嘿，”用力拍打脸颊（他拼劲全力才使五官不变），“我觉得他需要点水。”

“呲真麻烦。”

但丁悄悄把眼睁开一条细缝，头顶那个骂骂咧咧对自己拳打脚踢的人影消失，旁边蹲着另一个较为瘦小的男人，木制刀柄探出靴子边缘就在他一抬手的位置。

众人听得津津有味，但丁待遇也得到提升，不仅手上绳子没了还有人大发慈悲的给他递了杯水，“我看准机会一把拔出刀，推开那人，跃入海中，在海里把绳子割断。当然他们其中一个也跟着跳了下来，我俩还在水里搏斗了片刻，他被我划伤，又一脚蹬开。然后我趁着夜色在海中拼命游，直到该换气时才浮出水面，接着我就看到远处星星点点，是码头，但奇怪的是我游近后并未见到梦魇号。又不敢轻易上岸，只能在水中徘徊到天亮，后来实在太累，便找了条挂在舷上的小木船爬进去，一觉睡到你们把我再次绑起来为止。”

“哇哦！”

“厉害！”

“难以置信！”

赞叹声陆续响起，他自豪的想， _ **此处应有鲜花，** **而我，站在舞台中央伸手弯腰向观众致谢！**_

“非常精彩但丁，”艾萨克笑着说，“只是我有一点不太明白。”

“请说？”

“你讲你在拿骚酒吧被人打晕、拖到山洞，然后划船到一所小岛，再中途跳海？”

“对。”

“这些事全发生在昨天一晚，所以如果你说的都是真的，那你现在应该在拿骚附近？”

“对，有什么问题吗？”但丁有点糊涂了。

“这就是问题，我的朋友，这儿是比米尼港，离拿骚即使满帆航行也要2天半，而你，告诉我不到一个晚上你就从拿骚游到这里，原话是什么来着？”

“直到需要换气，”萨根在一旁补充。

“对，”艾萨克笑意加深，露出右上方金色犬牙。

“呃，”火热气氛骤然冷却，所有人都注视着他，“我说了，我是魔法师，水下呼吸，日行千里这种事，小意思，小意思。”

金发男人没有回应，反而若有所思的上下扫视自己。周围眼神也由刚刚的佩服友善变为凶相毕露，高个黑人甚至从后腰抽出一把小刀来回比划。

但丁紧张的扣住杯口边缘，这个局面对他非常不利， _ **难道自己又要被吊起来吹海风？**_ “我....” _ **要不我干脆说实话算了？**_ 不过实话听起来更不可信，而且确实没法解释他是怎么从一个地方跑到千里之外另一个地方， _ **难道有什么传送门？还是我真的是天选之子，** **不是开玩笑，而是真有神祗护体的那种？**_ 但丁仔细回忆当时在海里的感受，平静自然，如女人怀抱般，温柔亲切。游泳时四肢轻松，收腿排水双脚并拢，两臂后摆往前一窜，就像射入真空的子弹，完全没有海水的阻力，反而被一股无形推力托着.....

“我相信你，”对方终于开口，这次脸上挂出的是但丁熟悉的艾萨克式微笑。四周的紧绷感也随之舒缓，金发船长伸出手用力握了下自己，“欢迎来到圣彼得号，我是船长，我想你知道我的名字大概也是跟魔法有关？”挤了下眼点点鼻翼，“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

 _ **又是这种，**_ 但丁叹口气，其实就是坏消息和更坏的消息之间选，“我先听好的。”

“好消息是如果你想返回拿骚，我们可以送你回去。”

“OK，”老实说这个听起来还行，“那坏消息呢？”

“坏消息是，要三个月以后。”

“什么？”他望向对面笑嘻嘻的水手，“为什么？”

“别看我们这个打扮，我们可是正经商船，”艾萨克提了下腰上悬挂的双刀（朋友，你的话比我的还没有说服力），“当然，如果运气不好的话，我们也会干点走私的活儿。但总的来说，我们跟梦魇号不一样。现在圣彼得号上有一批货要送往美洲，需要赶在季风来临前穿过海上坟场，如果单独为你折回港口要浪费一天多的时间，可能来不及，所以。”对方耸耸肩，“不过你着急的话，我们倒是可以给你一艘小船，和三天的食物。”

“不用了！”果断拒绝， _ **我可不想在没有指南针没有测量仪的情况下独自漂三天，就算是天选之子也不能过分消耗好运气。**_

可能是但丁回绝太快，艾萨克挑起一侧眉毛。

“我的意思是，不需要，我在船上或许对你们有帮助，”不过他现在撒起谎来可是面不改色心不慌，张口就来，“而且美迪奇大公一定很期待我穿越合恩角的经历。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：海上坟场合恩角，位于南美洲大陆的最南端，属于智利，是太平洋与大西洋的分界点，实际上它并不是一个岬角，而是一个小岛，在历史上合恩角这里曾有500多艘船只沉没，两万余人葬身海底，堪称世界上海况最恶劣的航道


	20. 细思极恐

但丁在船尾找到艾萨克时，对方正在跟萨根交代换旗的事，看到自己走来，只是笑笑，声调不变内容不变，该说什么还说什么，坦坦荡荡，跟俄罗斯辽阔广袤的草原一样。这是跟维吉尔完全不同的船长风格。

此刻就必须点名批评白恶魔和那个瘦高老混蛋。每次，真的是字面上每一次，只要但丁推门进入船长室，撞见二人，莫斯里准会挤起粗灰眉毛朝维吉尔递眼色，后者别有深意抬眼瞟了下自己，声音骤降，两颗脑袋凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕。有时甚至会转身背对但丁，生怕他看穿口型猜出对话内容 _ **（拜托，我并没有读唇语的才华）**_ ，就好像无所事事的自己是什么不安好心的冰山，正策划着割破泰坦尼克脆弱的船体 _ **（如果你们非要揪着但丁之前想偷箱子的事不放，那他只能耸耸肩表示，我当时年少被骗，但“改邪归正”后一直在船上安分守己扮演弟弟角色，无比乖巧）**_ 。

当然这种事情发生多了，但丁脾气见长，偶尔也会故意无视维吉尔或者老混蛋赶自己的眼神，就厚起脸皮躺在床上或者趴在桌上赖着不动，把自己当作是一块被人咀嚼后偷偷黏在门把上，专门用来恶心下一个使用者的口香糖。 _ **你赶不走我，可你也拿我没办法！**_

想着想着，眼前就自动浮现起维吉尔露出细牙咬住嘴角，手指按在刀柄来回摩擦，既想暴捶自己又找不到合适理由的憋屈模样。可他洋洋得意的心情没能持续多久就被一阵随风而来的落寞替代，忍不住回忆起几天前维吉尔站在床边，将修长佩刀在腰间插好，低头看着化身为人形垃圾的但丁，漫不经心来了句，“今天你可以出去。”见自己兴奋得一跃而起后，银色睫毛动了动，抿住唇边弧度，坚持垂下眼皮，将蓝色玻璃球卡在眼艄用不言苟笑的表情补了句，“按时回来。”

 _ **他当时是怎么想的？**_ 对了，他朝维吉尔笔直的背影做个鬼脸！ _ **才怪！难得出去一次，你又不是我亲哥更不是我的....**_ 呃卡壳，这个缺少的名词以后填上， _ **总之你跟我半毛钱关系都没有你凭什么管我！好不容易有机会，我当然要体会一下中世纪的风土人情（尤其是酒吧和妓院，特别好奇），兴许我high起来就不回了也说不定！**_

 _ **哎，没想到一语成谶。**_ 但丁靠在船帮用手肘支上木栏，看艾萨克抖开白色帆布，旗子上面用黑色油清粗略涂出两根斜交叉的实心骨头。他烦乱如麻的思绪就像这标旗毛糙的边缘一样，随风缠绕。控制不住去想象， _ **在我消失的几天里，维吉尔会以什么心情面对，是表面淡定私下着急，派老混蛋和卡尔斯到处寻找？还是听之任之，把我当成生命中无数普通的过客，一个利用假身份假名字偷偷上船再偷偷溜走的骗子？**_

萨根接过旗子点点头，又抖了一下才收好。

而但丁也进入自怨自艾环节， _ **天啊，我竟然怀念起白恶魔，怕是中了什么咒吧？！**_ 这个念头刚破土，他便立刻踩上，用脚尖揉碎， _ **不可能！**_ 苦笑着摇头， _ **还是“我得了斯德哥尔摩综合症”这个理由听起来更靠谱。**_ 但丁换了个姿势重新靠好，一边用手指拨弄胸前项链，一边认真分析。或许是我忽然掉入中世纪，在一个绝望又陌生的环境中，本能对第一个接触的人产生眷恋，尤其是对方深深伤害过自己后，马上心怀愧疚（起码表面上看起来）展开温柔攻势，前后落差之大，令他无法招架。

 _ **我可能是真的有病吧，似乎在我的生活里，危险和磨难才是一种常态，可以忍受甚至能平静接纳。可对于突如其来的善意，即使嘻嘻哈哈的收下，内心深处也惶恐不安，患得患失必须做出强迫性补偿（如果维吉尔你能继续保持恶魔的形态就好了，我也不会如此纠结，一心一意恨一个人，总比隔三岔五惦记一个人要轻松许多）。**_ 苦笑着哼了一声，但是突然，颅内乌云打了个响雷，滚出一道闪电。

 _ **等等，等一等！**_ 他弹起来，看艾萨克笑着拍拍萨根肩膀，指着白旗继续吩咐。

这个路子有股似曾相识的味道，忍不住握紧挂坠，让木制硬棱刻入掌心。他想利用疼痛把自己从脑海中不断闪烁的霓虹大字上引开——白恶魔在操纵我！先深深的伤害我，再通过甜言蜜语或者温柔举动安抚我，“虽然你现在伤害我，但伤害过后总会弥补我，因此与你带给我的伤害比，我更期待后面的赏赐”， _ **所以自己才总想回到熟悉的船舱？熟悉的硬地板？熟悉的时不时被人用刀鞘捅肋骨的感觉？**_

 _ **艹！阴沟里翻船，没想到我也有被套路的一天！**_ 但丁暴怒的看着像丝绸一样荡着涟漪的蔚蓝海面， _ **他妈的**_ ！ _ **我差点在这片蓝色里迷失自己！**_

 _ **醒醒但丁，这是海盗，他们必有所图，说起所图，**_ 另一个想法硬生生的闯入，拦都拦不住，结合之前萨根他们对维吉尔的描述和维吉尔本人对自己的态度，他咽了口吐沫， _ **呃，我是差点小弟不保还是菊花不保呢？忽然有点感激自己曾经又脏又臭的状态，谢谢上帝！**_ 不过仔细想想那两个家伙（白恶魔和高个老混蛋）鬼鬼祟祟看自己的目光，和他天选之子的气质，但丁抹上下巴有点硌手的胡茬，得出一个完美答案， _ **或许我来到这个时代不是偶然，而是冥冥之中注定好的安排。**_ _ **如果真是这种情况，那我所遇到的每一个人每一件事都具有特殊的意义，或许我与艾萨克的相识也不是运气好碰上熟人这么简单，好奇，我还会遇到谁？蕾蒂？金主？金主家的黑脸律师？还是其他人？**_

“嘿，但丁，”艾萨克挥舞胳膊。

“你找我有事？”他走过去，发现黑人大副依然立在一旁。

“我听萨根说你跟其他水手描述过未来帆船的模样？“

“对，” _ **我还特别倒霉的从上面掉下来。**_

“那个，我们这艘老伙计，行驶多年，经历过各种大风大浪，虽然坚强，但是，你瞧，船壳有点旧了，纵帆和这边的侧帆，还有这个，”金发船长轻轻按上橡木船舵，手法温柔得就好像在抚摸恋人脸颊，尽管上面已隐隐出现细微裂纹，“我们需要换掉这些东西，可最大的问题还是船型，圣彼得号是以.......”对方絮絮叨叨半抱怨半心疼的诉说自己爱船来历。

但丁听得云里雾里， _ **艾萨克，这可不像你，到底什么意思？难道我叫过来就是为了吐槽自己的船？**_

看自家船长唠叨半天都没讲到重点，旁边心急的大副终于憋不住，黝黑眼皮将白仁翻出新高度，“船长的意思是，问你可不可以透露一点未来帆船的设计，我们想把圣彼得号翻新成世界上最快的船，”顿了顿，又低声加了句，“之一。”

“哦？完全可以！”将心中模型变成现实帆船一直是但丁的多年梦想（目前还停留在梦想阶段，主要苦于没有钱），制作一艘自己设计的风帆船，提起这个就两眼发光。他对帆船的结构简直不要太熟，殊不知组装帆船模型就是但丁一大爱好，他有整整一堵墙，摆满了各式各样的的帆船模型，从最初的拉丁轻帆船到未来没多久就会出现的大型战列舰，应有尽有。

金发船长和黑人大副同时愣住，互相对视，似乎没料到自己会如此爽快答应，“我先确认一下，你明白我们的意思吗？我们不是指.....”

“我当然明白！”他自信的扬起头，“我知道你们的意思，”见对方不相信的眼神，但丁开始列举17末才出现的新式设计和技术发明，“听说过平衡舵吗？”  
充满疑惑的摇头。

“水密隔舱呢？” _ **这个八成你们会感兴趣，因为实用**_ ，“一种可以增加船舱强度的设计，不至于一破损就水漫全船？”

果然，面露惊喜的继续摇头。

“还有利用八面风的航海技术？将逆风当作顺风用？”

“这种技术！”

“我听他们说过，只有东方人可以！”

“如果你们想知道，我都可以告诉你们！”但丁摆摆手，用一种“小意思这都是小意思”的姿势站在目瞪口呆的两人面前。

“原来你真是巫师啊！”萨根小声嘟囔着。

“你.....”

“我都知道，我甚至能给你们画出细节图！”

这句话顿时让对面两人失语片刻，最后还是艾萨克先找回声音，“为什么？我是说你为什么这么无私的帮我们？”如此先进的技术本身就是无形财富，艾萨克原本想让但丁分享其中的一小部分，却不料但丁直接将宝藏大门打开，任对方挑选。

“因为你们没把我赶下船？并承诺送我回去？”

“呃，”尴尬的嘴角抽动，“这个嘛.....”

 _ **艹，难道你们一开始说送我回去是假的？人与人之间的信任呢？**_ 他受到了伤害，盯住对方，用眼神质问， _ **艾萨克，是什么让你变成300年前的无耻混蛋？**_

“别误会别误会，”萨根替满脸通红的船长解围，“我们是真的要赶季风，说送你回去也是真的。”

“是吗？”我都不敢信了！

“是的，但是你想想站在我们的角度考虑，你突然出现.....”粗糙的黑皮肤挤出一个勉强的微笑，萨根竭尽全力想把话题转到之前谈论帆船改进上，而不是继续停留在“我们原本想把你在中途卖掉，但经过几天观察我们发现你确实有用，所以我们改变主意，如果你能配合我们，我们保证这次是真的在运完货物后把你送回拿骚或者加勒比任何一个你想去的地方。”

随爆皮黑嘴唇上下蠕动，但丁的眼珠子也越来越凸， _ **他才是天真，对人性的认知不够，你们竟然想卖掉我，太过分了！**_ 这边自己和萨格还在你一言我一语的争论信任问题，那边艾萨克默不作声突然双手交叉快速抽刀，厚背的宽刃，锃光的刀尖，吓了但丁一跳。对方坏笑着咧开嘴，猛地抬手向上丢刀，橡树叶状的刀刃在阳光下闪烁着银光快速落下，又被半途伸出的手掌接住。

“给，”青筋突起的大手夹住刀身，将闪亮黄铜刀柄对准他。

“船长！？”萨根想伸手阻止被艾萨克一眼瞪回去。

“昨晚我跳舞时，你就一直看着我的刀，”侧起手腕，亮出刀背上英文缩写N和G，“不得不说你眼光不错，这对刀出自著名的工艺大师戈尔多斯坦之手。是我从别人手中赢回来的，既然你说我们未来是朋友，那这刀，送朋友，”说着往前递了递。

 _ **我靠，太贵重了，**_ 但丁本不想接，可奈何手不听使唤，看看这深弧血槽，优美又凶悍的弧度，鹰头般的包铜手柄，和沉甸甸的厚重感，是标准哥萨克骑兵刀。最完美的利刃，最致命的武器，他试着反手耍个刀花， _ **好吧，有点失败。**_ 其实这才是自己盯着刀的真实原因，但丁想学哥萨克舞刀装逼，“我想让你教我如何用刀。”

“哦？这个可并不容易，”艾萨克高高兴兴的说，这个要求似乎比但丁答应帮自己修船更能让金发船长开心。

 _ **我当然知道，你教过我几次，可惜当时的我没认真学，主要是没见过你用真正哥萨克刀跳舞的样子，真是太帅了。**_ “没关系，我们不是有3个月的时间吗？”

然后这个FLAG就跟升起的白旗一样，被但丁立了起来。


	21. 三振出局

在被吊绳甩向海面时，他什么都没想，场景在那一刻变得缓慢起来，就像蹦床弹起的身体悬在空中，圣彼得号上发生的一切尽在眼底，声音静止，动作变慢。甲板上几乎定格的水手，几人一起伸直大腿绳绕手臂，身体后趔用力拉扯控帆索，可张起的风帆却朝相反方向拖动众人，萨根站在船舷伸着脖子在大声呼喊，艾萨克则手握船舵精神紧张的盯着前方，海风把杂乱的金辫子吹向脑后。

没有一个人注意到自己掉下船了。

但丁像牛顿的苹果砸入海中，波动光斑闪在眼前，越来越远，周围明亮的碧蓝色逐渐被幽暗深蓝浸染，呛出一口海水，马上绷住呼吸，看透明泡泡飘上去， _ **真是太好了！**_

所以但丁是怎么又一次落水的？让我们从那面白旗说起。为什么挂白旗，不是投降，是证明，向这片海域的海盗证明，这艘船受蒙德斯保护。

在跟艾萨克和萨根深入交流后但丁发现，他们口中的维吉尔跟自己心中的维吉尔还是有很大区别，比如说艾萨克认为海妖（首先称呼就不同）是一个脾气不好但在加勒比活跃的海盗里属于颇为讲理且具有原则的白化病人，一般不杀人，只单纯劫掠。所以遇到挂深蓝旗的纯黑三桅帆船时最明智的做法是停下来（跑也跑不过），老老实实认栽，而且，艾萨克不相信红色郁金香上死去的人与维吉尔有关（这点得到但丁证实）。可萨根撇撇嘴补充，这次确实无关，但不代表维吉尔就是哪儿来的天使，看在上帝份上，他可是蒙德斯最中意的手下，有传言说他们的关系不仅仅是一般的主从，说着伸出指头做了个性交的手势。

但丁皱眉，他实在难以想象强硬如维吉尔会心甘情愿屈从于一个独眼老男人，当然从精致的外表来看，维吉尔确实能激起某些人的臆想，非常像某些小说里的宫廷宠童，尤其在一堆常年飘荡于海上又粗又糙的臭男人眼里（令但丁悲伤的是自己也快从一个精致boy变为一堆又粗又糙的臭男人一员）。

几瓶酒下肚，萨根越发口无遮拦，从抱怨艾萨克不该轻易向蒙德斯低头，同意每次航行无论收益如何都必须定期交保护费以换取航线上短暂和平，说到蒙德斯原本只是一个名不见经传的小角色是怎么做到在13年前突然崛起成为加勒比的海盗王，而且正好就在前任掌控者伟大的冒险家恩佐无缘无故消失后，这一切发生的令人生疑。最后，喝得不省人事只能趴在艾萨克肩头不停晃动脑袋的萨根沦落为一个自动复读机，反复说着，如果恩佐在，一切都不会是现在的这样，但丁你知道吗，当你说到恩佐还活着的时候，我们有多激动，恩佐，最大胆的走私犯，最自信的野心家，他知道商船的困境，不会把我们当作不停下金蛋的鹅，只索取不回报.....

艾萨克一边无奈的摇头，一边在但丁帮助下把老朋友拖到水手舱，将沉甸甸的醉汉丢上吊床，然后按住但丁肩膀语重心长的说，虽然萨根满嘴胡话，但有一点他说对了，蒙德斯的做法已经引起大家不满，特别是最近，英国人西班牙人都在这里。说到这里猛地停住，宽阔下巴立起来，纠结半天，终于又说道，所以如果你跟维吉尔的关系真如他们所说，我希望你能通过他跟蒙德斯提一提，再这样下去早晚要引起商会反击.....结果不言而喻。

但丁张张嘴， _ **想说我跟维吉尔真不熟，你们好像误会了，**_ 但他还是抿住嘴点点头。

闭上眼又吐出一串泡泡，暗笑自己倒霉，我他妈的就跟那面该死的海盗旗一样！

对，这面5英尺长3英尺宽的白旗本可以让他们畅通无阻通过加勒比海，但好巧不巧在圣多明哥（加勒比海面朝大西洋的第一个也是最后一个港口）出了事，他们遇上西班牙巡逻舰。这面旗子瞬间由护身符转变为夺命靶，再根据墨菲定律，坏事就像嗅到明星的小报记者蜂拥而上。于是顺理成章，当天轮值的领航员在晴空万里波浪平缓的洋面，那么大一艘5桅战船愣是没看到，直到他们挨了一炮。理论上他们不该慌张，他们有合法手续，停船解释一番再交点罚金就行。可艾萨克这个家伙，彻底落实走私犯的名号，本着用最小成本换取最大利益的原则，在船上塞了许多火枪，而他不远万里的送货对象，正是与西班牙人在印加争抢金矿的法国佬。

三振出局，perfect！因此，圣彼得号像只无处可藏的耗子在空旷海面躲避一轮又一轮的火炮。

“快把帆扬起来！”

“他妈的，上面绳子缠住了！”

“艹，今天真他妈的倒霉！”

“快点，谁上去砍断绳结！”

于是，但丁摸上自己的，对，他还是收下了， ** _嘿，这是用知识换来的，如果非要说，是艾萨克更赚一点。_** 但不管怎样，他摸上自己的刀，那一刻，哥萨克人勇敢无畏的精神在体内聚集，他高声喊道，“我去！”但丁想象中的自己应该是在众人惊讶和崇拜的注视下，将刀一横身手矫健冲上桅杆，在刀面折射出的耀眼光辉中，大力挥砍，白帆滑落，清风吹起头发。他甚至可以潇洒的扶着旗杆，单膝曲起，依向前方，作眺望状， _ **哈哈哈哈哈，帅啊我！**_

但现实是现实，但丁被人用力推了一把，“快点，别墨迹！”脚踩缆绳差点摔倒，妈的，形象已坏一半，剩下一半在他磕磕碰碰踩上绳网时，碎成渣渣。甲板上急切的催促声，耳边响起的炸裂声，和不停摇晃的船体，但丁仿佛骑上一头狂躁野牛，令人遗憾的是他没斗牛士的能力。只能匍匐身体攀上横梁一面努力稳住，一面在众人期待中完成高难度动作。双脚撑住麻绳，勉强举刀，此时厚重刀身反而成了累赘，一个激烈晃动，差点掉下来，低头一看， _ **艹！这高度！**_

 _ **我为什么要逞能？！我是有病吧！？**_ 可情况不许自己多加犹豫，情急之下他抓住绳子咬牙向后一荡，借助“秋千”惯性回归抽刀砍上。“啪”，厚重白帆垂下鼓起，可还没等他脸上的微笑成型，自己就被风帆突如其来的张力向外一扯，手指被粗糙绳索摩擦，吃痛，下意识松手，接着，就是开头那幕。

但丁再次落水！

他不知道自己在海中沉了多久，可能只有几秒吧考虑到自己的肺活量和吐出的泡泡，但感觉却像过了一辈子。

每个人都说海水是冰冷的，可但丁觉得，那是因为说这话的人从没平静的躺在加勒比——赤道最美的暖洋中。来自大西洋的冷峭冰川汇入明镜似的蓝洞里，被直射太阳烘焙成香气四溢的蓝色调，从纯净如天的青蓝色到柔滑如丝的宝蓝色。 _ **呵，蓝色啊，**_ 熟悉的影子再一次，不合时宜却理所当然占据了全部想象， _ **银色的头发果然和清冷的蓝色很配啊！**_

当但丁以为自己要像个垂暮老人躺在门前摇椅，膝铺毛毯，手握烟斗，半眯眼睛晒着黄昏暖阳沉沉睡去时，命运又给他开了一个恶趣味的玩笑，他被人用一张捕鱼大网像捕鱼一样兜起来。

华丽的船长室，放眼望去，尽是金红白三色。黄色高腿木椅必须配上暗红丝绒坐垫，棕色长条书桌必须铺上米白蕾丝餐布，连高供穹顶悬挂的水晶吊灯都是黄铜灯托，红色蜡烛，透明的玻璃罩。他终于明白土豪家那金灿灿充满资本主义气息设计是谁想的。 _ **杜兰德尔，300年，你的品味始终如一，是说你长情还是古板呢？**_ 所以，湿漉漉的但丁站在衣冠楚楚的“律师”面前，一个是几天没洗的半长黑发粘连相贴滴滴答答，一个是油光发亮的棕发整整齐齐梳向两侧，一个是挤眉弄眼特别想笑，一个是眉头紧蹙面露愠色。

“哈哈哈哈哈，”他虽被人持枪驾着，腕上是冰冷手铐，可就是想笑，“我的天啊！怎么是你！万万没想到，哈哈哈哈，不行，让我喘一会儿。”

杜兰德尔挑眉，无视疯癫的但丁，接过下官递上的佩刀，低头查看，然后顺手献给木桌正襟危坐的老人。后者无论从外表抑或穿着似乎都充满戏剧的讽刺效果，精心保养的浓密黑发与两鬓斑白对比，象征聪慧的饱满额头与尖锐鹰钩鼻对比，消瘦下凹的脸颊与闪着精光的黑眼球对比， _ **奇怪的人。**_

“这是你的刀？”声音也与苍老的容貌不同，是高亢浑厚的男音。

“对，”他好奇的环顾四周，远处暗红色幕布动了动，后面似乎躲着一个人。

“你从哪得到这副刀的？”枯瘦手指摸过刀背，在标记处稍作停留，又慢慢移至刀尖，双手一翻，将刀刃朝向内侧轻轻放好。

 _ **怎么有种你跟这刀是老相识的错觉，所以这话问得我该怎么回答，看来不能老老实实讲出实情，**_ “别人送的。”

“谁？”

“一个朋友。”

“叫什么？”

“哎呀，”但丁翘起一侧嘴角，咂了咂舌说，“我给忘了，或许喝点酒，吃点东西可以回忆起。”

老人愣住，转而笑道，“有趣。”

旁边的杜兰德尔脸色阴郁，一张俊脸揉成抹布，口气不善的说，“我倒觉得或许饿你几天，能让你脑袋更灵活一点。”

“等等，老朋友，不要这样，”他分开双腿，甩了下头，让自己看起来更有气势，“你不记得我了？我们曾经在米兰见过面。”

“是吗？”对方冷笑着回复，“奇怪的是我从未去过米兰。”

“哦，”但丁尬笑两声，装作恍然大悟状，“我想起来了，不是米兰，”尾音尽量拖长给四下寻找的目光争取时间，突然对方身后墙上竖起巨幅军旗引起他的注意， _ **该死，刚刚怎么没想到，我应该说西班牙首都。**_

“是，巴塞罗那，你看，我都说了，肚子饿，影响记忆力，”腹部也应景的叫起来，“我的老朋友，你见到熟人这种欢迎方式可不好啊？”晃了晃手铐。

“你瞧，”杜兰德尔露出白牙，模仿但丁语气慢悠悠的回道，“我也从未去过巴塞罗那。”

但丁这下真不知道怎么回了，他其实很想问， _ **你是西班牙人吧？这红狮金城堡，是西班牙的标志吧？那你怎么连首都都没去过？请问你的军阶是怎么来的？我靠，你不是在耍我吧？！**_ “我.....”他还想挽救一下失败的聊天，可杜兰德尔不给自己这个机会。

对方大手一挥，“带他下去，先饿几天再说。”

“喂，” _ **妈的，这个决定也太随意了吧，**_ 但丁挣扎着要冲过去，“等等，等等，我有话要说，我知道....”

棕色脑袋一偏，不耐烦的眼神扫过来。后脑勺顿时一懵，还没体会随之而来的痛感，就眼前就切成黑屏，什么也不知道了。


	22. 三句情诗

但丁消失后，维吉尔过得很不顺心，倒不是之前的生活有多顺心，只是，可以试着把他的生活想象成一块长方形硬皮粗面包。不是那种从窖炉里取出涂满蜂蜜飘着香气柔软甜腻的精致面包，而是指甲黢黑的厨子用抠完鼻孔的手随便揉捏几下多余面粉，丢入炭火等烟熄灭，从一堆残灰里扒拉出的硬长条。无人问津的破面包内部生出点点霉菌，再被切成片，每天吃下。

就是这么糟透了的生活。而但丁就像果酱，虽然不能改变面包本身令人堪忧的状况，但至少给口感增添些许幻想，让生活不再那么难以下咽，当然这是在维吉尔发现对方其实是有毒的阿奇果之前。喋喋不休的家伙，一有机会就抓住自己，描述未来生活，一个天方夜谭的世界，铁船可以飘在水中，甚至可以飞上天空，言之凿凿的态度就仿佛那是真的一样。维吉尔把这当故事听，他后来有点理解为何每个王公都愿意养一两个宫廷弄臣的原因了，确实可以给生活增加趣味。

现在，我的生活又变得和之前一样无聊平静，却有点不适。 ** _可能是太寂寞了，没有一个朋友，我的手下，他们惧怕我，我的敌人，他们痛恨我，不认识我的人从未想过了解我，我也从未对其他人产生过多余的兴趣。我唯一牵挂的人，和我若即若离。是我太寂寞了。_** 但发霉硬面包告诉维吉尔，生活，只会越来越糟糕，果酱只不过是上天给你开的一个残忍笑话，而现实也不会给你留有太多善感的余地。

最直接的例子莫过于，梦魇号被抢，蒙德斯限制他离港。

传报这一消息的是卡尔斯，对方继莫里森后成为第二个只报丧不报喜的乌鸦。当房门敲响时，他正趴在桌上研究从匕首中取出的地图碎片。之前拜某个粘人家伙所赐，维吉尔一直没有合适机会仔细观察。

透过窗帘缝隙射向桌面的阳光使黄色牛皮纸泛出油脂光泽，搁在鼻下使劲嗅了嗅，果然，在汗味烟味火药味甚至微微血腥味的层层遮盖下，依然有股淡淡的松香气。这是米兰人特有的独门绝技，用柏树油脂融化后浇在地图表面，做防水防腐处理。精心制作的地图上画着横纵交错的网格纹，几个代表小岛的黑色三角呈5星分布在其中一个较大的网格内。可惜的是，地图上没有任何名称标注，也没有常见的海域标识，更没有可辨认的大陆线做参照，所以这几个点可能是四海中任何一个知名或者不知名的地方。

唯一有价值的是写在空白处的2组坐标。但周围参差不齐的边缘说明这是块碎片，而且是一份完整地图靠中间的碎片，翻过来，背面写着三行被截断的德语小诗。

_“Dû bist mîn, ich bin dîn._   
_des solt dû gewis sîn._   
_dû bist beslozzen”_

维吉尔之所以确信这首诗的不完整，是因为他恰好知道完整的诗。曾经的自己不止一次听妈妈念过，最老最美也是最简单的一首爱情诗。据说是一位害了相思病的修女写给情人的告白，生怕被人发现，便用隐形墨水悄悄留在信纸背后，只有在草纸遇火即将被烧毁时，才会显现。

_“Dû bist mîn, ich bin dîn._   
_des solt dû gewis sîn._   
_dû bist beslozzen_   
_in mînem herzen,_   
_verlorn ist das sluzzelîn:_   
_dû muost ouch immêr darinne sîn._   
_君身属我兮，我身亦属君，_   
_此情君知深，_   
_我今将君心头锁，_   
_钥匙儿已失落，_   
_从此君只得在我心头存”_

他放下碎片，揉了揉眉心，那个该死的家伙还藏着关键的另一半，一个带有参照物背面写着剩下3句的另一半，然后这两片碎块又是从一张完整地图上撕下来的。所以，维吉尔如果想知道坐标代表的意义，排除可能已经葬身鱼腹的“恩佐”，他还可以通过剩下地图推断。而米兰人有个好习惯，每张地图都有对应副本。或许，能从罗斯岛上的修道院找到点线索，那里收集着各式各样的古书.....

接着，就是烦人的敲门声，“咚咚咚。”

卡尔斯目光躲躲闪闪不停转移，维吉尔忽然有种不好预感，他抢在对方开口前，着急的问，“但丁还活着？”

水手长转了转棕色眼球，像只呆头鹅大张嘴巴惊呼道，“但丁还活着！”

“呼，”松了口气，胸前积压的烦闷也消散许多，“那他现在在哪儿？”

“我不知道！”卡尔斯突然变得不确定，紧张的搓起手中三角帽，亚麻帽檐被揉出毛糙细线，“我是说，我按您的要求，各个地方找了，港口也询问了，他们都说没见过这个人.....”

“你不是说但丁还活着？”他忍不住提高声调。

对方吓得连忙将帽子压在胸口，小心翼翼的说，“是您，您说他还活着啊？”

“不！是你说的！”

“不，不是我，是您先说，他还活着，我不知道他是不是还活着.....”

 ** _我那是问你他是不是还活着！蠢货！_** 见自己收紧下巴开始磨牙，卡尔斯飞快补充，“但我相信他一定还活着，您放心，我和大副正在努力寻找。”

“我.....”维吉尔已气到无话可说，他按上太阳穴，尽量让自己的声音听上去和善一点，“那你来有什么事？”

“那个，那个.....”

“快说，我没有一天时间听你像个口吃鹦鹉不断重复语气词！”

“梦魇号被巴鲁和摩迪斯抢了。”

“什么？！”猛地抬头，“你再说一遍！”

卡尔斯的帽子最终被捏成一坨。

“哦，你来了，我还想着你什么时候出现？”白皮肤少年像个朝同龄人炫耀礼物的傲慢小孩，裤腿卷至膝盖，敲着双脚高高兴兴坐在围栏上，俯视气呼呼的维吉尔，“好久不见，你还是老样子。”

“从我船上下来！”他一把推开堵在跳板前的光头海盗，说着就要踩上，可靴尖还没落下，就见银光一闪，脚前木板上插着一把精巧匕首。

“准确的说，这已经不是你的船了，”对方撅着嘴吹起额前淡金色刘海，“你不能随随便便命令别人离开，或者擅自上船，如果你真的迫不及待想登船，礼貌请求倒是一个可行方法。”

“呲，”收回腿，“我的船员呢？”

“他们可以选择留下。”

甲板上人影晃动，隐约可见几张熟悉面孔。

“如果你在找你的大副，他正和巴鲁收拾你的东西。”

 _ **该死！那是我的东西！**_ 他甩开卡尔斯阻拦的手臂，又要抬腿。

“维吉尔，我想你没听明白我的意思，这艘船不属于你了，”摩迪斯眯起黑眼睛，像个小丑似的来回抛起接住手中小刀，三片月牙光刃在空中画出一个完美圆。

维吉尔也不甘示弱，默默伸出拇指抵在剑阁，低声吼道，“如果我非要上船呢？”

“你可以试试，不过出于多年友谊，我提示一下，这个距离，你的刀再快，也快不过我，”猛地抓住飞出一半的匕首，微笑着将刀尖对准这边。

他同样报以微笑，侧身曲膝，左腿后退半步，右手握紧刀把，“你确实可以试试。”

彼此释放的威胁信号相互叠加，让正午燥热的空气顿时降了几度，弥漫的不安以二人为圆心向外扩散，熙熙攘攘的人群依次停下手中动作。搬东西的放慢速度或者将手中木箱放于脚边，驻足张望，交头接耳的也压低声音偷偷瞄摩，甚至拍醒身边人示意那里有情况。卡尔斯左看右看，估摸着单凭个人能力是不能阻止他们械斗，便乖乖举起双手，一步一步往后移动。

维吉尔看着摩迪斯，摩迪斯也看着他，气氛越来越低，就在千钧一发二人即将动手之际，有人大声叫道，“哈，你们打招呼的方式还是一如既往，令人印象深刻。”

金发小鬼闻声突然收刀，咧嘴扭头冲走到船口的精壮男子说，“这次我可什么都没做，只是友好的跟他解释为什么他的船不属于他了。”

维吉尔哼了一声，将已经抽出半截的刀重新插回刀鞘，直起腰，绕过伸向自己的棕色胳膊，踩着跳板跨过围栏站上甲板，面对面盯着巴鲁扬起的眉毛，一字一句的说，“从我船上滚下去。”

“我以为你跟他解释过了？”巴鲁将年幼的弟弟从船帮上拽下来。

摩迪斯低着头用脚尖踢了踢翘起的木板，满不在乎的说，“或许是他理解力太差？”

“够了，我不想听你们俩的废话，现在，滚！”他指着对方高挺的鼻子命令道。

巴鲁搔搔脑后盘起的发髻，露出一个不好意思的笑容，“恐怕不行，老头子的命令，梦魇暂时交给我来管理。”

“什么？”维吉尔有点惊讶， ** _蒙德斯竟然连声招呼都不打。_** 虽然今早吃饭时，他人并未出现，但，维吉尔也一向不在乎老海盗平时都在做什么。

“你看起来很吃惊？我以为你们会分享所有秘密，”摩迪斯不怀好意的说。

他瞪了一眼对方，用最不屑的表情回道，“大人说话，小孩不要插嘴。”

“你！”

巴鲁做了个噤声的手势，金发男孩咬着嘴唇别过脸。“如果你想问为什么，说实话我也不知道，先说好，这次真不是我主动要求，是老头子临行前的委托。”

“临行前？他去哪儿了？”

“你和他住在一起你都不知道，我怎么知道？对了，格里芬我也收走了。”

 ** _这个消息是自己始料未及的，收回梦魇不是第一次，但收回格里芬却是第一次。_** “我凭什么相信你？”维吉尔冷冷的说，尽管他心里清楚给这俩家伙10条命，他们都不敢假传蒙德斯的指示。

“我劝你听话一点，”巴鲁忽然定住表情，目光中是不容置疑的严肃，“老头子临走前脸色非常不好，”若有所思地摸上胡须，瞬间又变回原来吊儿郎当的模样，“不知道是不是我的错觉，感觉老头子更瞎了。”

他张开嘴还想说点什么，却见莫里斯抱着一个木箱出现在船长室门口，身后还跟着一个红色卷发的瘦高男人，那提心吊胆的神情像极了误入狼穴的懵懂小鹿，眼睛始终锁定地面，亦步亦趋紧随老海盗的脚步。巴鲁顺着视线望过去，大笑道，“哦，对了，最重要的事忘记跟你说了，这家伙，”说着扯住红发男人破破烂烂的衣袖用力推过来。

对方踉踉跄跄跌了几步，小腿磕到木桶，惊慌失措中又被人推了一把，导致双膝着地重重跪倒在自己面前，引得围观海盗一阵哄笑。

“老头子看你丢了人后失魂落魄的样子，所以又买了个男孩送给你，”黑发海盗蹲下来扣住那人下巴向维吉尔摇晃着，“不要客气。”

明明是个成年人，却恐惧得抖如响钟，面容惨白得仿佛涂了一层石蜡，蓝绿眼睛蒙起水雾，薄薄嘴唇也抿成细线。

“我不需要，”维吉尔皱着眉不悦的说。

“老头说啦，”巴鲁不顾对方反对轻佻的拍了拍白净脸颊，“以后维吉尔去哪儿，你跟到哪儿，寸步不离，像影子一样，时时刻刻，哪怕晚上睡觉也是，听到没有。”

“哈哈哈哈，”摩迪斯在后面夸张的捂着肚子，一个人笑出全船音量，“哈哈哈哈。”

放肆的嘲笑刺穿耳膜，羞耻与愤怒交织成的深红色火焰在眼中燃起，比海底岩浆还要烫人，维吉尔眼角一抖，就要拔刀。他甚至已在脑海中规划好挥刀路线，想象几秒后巴鲁护住脖子，鲜血从指缝中流出，摩迪斯金色头颅滚落在地，后面那几个咧嘴呲笑的家伙惨叫着颤抖身体在甲板上蠕动....

“船长，”可该死的莫里斯就不让他称心如意，粗大指骨固执的压住刀柄，“船长！”第二声更加急促，微偏脑袋向下挤眼。

依旧保持半蹲状态的巴鲁面部表情没有一丝波动，但骨节分明的大手却不知何时已扶上腰间短枪的包铜木把。金发少年也顺势掏出小刀，指甲摩挲着边刃，眼中闪现出嗜杀的兴奋。后面自己那些蠢货船员终于机灵一回，悄无声息抄起身边家伙与对方带来的人面面而立，互相对峙。

“船长。”莫里斯又喊了一声，这次是语音中点缀着请求，他能听出大副未说出的话， _ **维吉尔，别冲动，这样下去不是死一个两个可以解决的，蒙德斯怪罪下来怎么办！他就是想逼你发火，不要让他得逞！你比他强！**_

 _ **该死！**_ “走！”

就在自己转身离去时，黑发海盗又说道，“对了，老头子还说，你最近身体欠佳，在拿骚好好休养！”

他头也不回走下船去，把5节跳板当成蒙德斯的脊柱恨不得一脚踩断， _ **你到底想干什么！**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也曾想要不要翻译成现代体的诗，但想了想，既然是古德语，那就对应古风翻译


	23. 黑骑士们

没了梦魇，他只能在蒙德斯的宅邸住下。刚进庭院大门抬眼就看到崔西双臂交叉，单腿直立，斜靠在石英岩门柱上，黑色长靴没有半点犹豫直接踩上乳白色表面，也在维吉尔心里也印出一个相似的凹痕。他不想接受对方意味深长的微笑和看穿一切的目光，于是低头向旁边绕行。可崔西，作为加勒比唯一的女海盗，是不会这么容易就被打发的。

“我听说你的船和鸟都被维威尔伯怪胎兄弟给占了，”伸出长腿挡在面前。

 ** _哼，坏消息倒是传的格外快！_ _维特利的威尔伯吗？_** 传说中下半身长满黑色触手的异域恶魔（小时候，蒙德斯总会编造海怪吓唬他们），维吉尔暗笑， ** _如果摩迪斯知道你暗示他是一头长着人心的多足章鱼，一定会用小刀片一点一点割掉你的皮。_ _不过这个名字我喜欢，或许以后我也会这么代称那个讨厌鬼。_**

他至今还清楚记得自己在被蒙德斯“正式收养”后，第一次见到所谓“兄弟姐妹”的场景，准确说只有一个“姐妹”，崔西。在一群发色各异高低有别或难为情的揉着脏兮兮衣角好奇张望，或跟傻子似的没心没肺赤脚奔跑的男孩中，崔西，唯一一个穿裙子的女孩。干净脸颊金色长辫，高傲且淡定的神情。他一眼就看见她了，同时也在心里闪过一个模糊念头，这个人和自己一样，与其他人不同，但那也是维吉尔最后一次见崔西穿便装裙子。

好笑的是，就在这里就是现在位置，一模一样。不过当时庭院还只是一片空荡荡的浅黄沙地，白色墙壁用手一碰便碎成渣渣，走廊石柱爬满青藤裂隙中也冒出杂草。他被蒙德斯从背后一推，跌下台阶，一脚踩上黄沙。

“这是维吉尔，你们的兄弟，好好待他。”

呼啦，他被十几双眼睛围在中间，一声不响，静静观察。仿佛集市上筛选奶牛的买家，每个人都默默做着计量，评估维吉尔对自己的意义和价值，是争夺“宠爱”的潜在敌人还是可以依托的未来盟友？这时，一个年纪明显小于其他人的金发男孩大大咧咧拨开人群，从外侧挤进来，双手背后一蹦一跳走到维吉尔跟前，仰着纤细脖子问，“你喜欢老鼠吗？”

所有人都盯着他，个别脸上浮出奇怪笑容，维吉尔虽然不明白小孩的意思，但还是诚实回道，“不，我讨厌老鼠，它们带来死亡。”

“哦，那太好了！你们看，他是男孩，我是男孩，他很白，我也很白，他讨厌老鼠，我也讨厌老鼠，我想我们一定可以成为朋友，”小孩得意的扫视他人，又转回头，高举一个血淋淋的东西晃来晃去，“我叫摩迪斯，我们一起来玩老鼠剥皮的游戏吧！”说着像献宝似的递上一只尾巴还在颤动的无皮老鼠。

维吉尔立刻拒绝了。

蒙德斯不知从何时起，喜欢收养无父无母无依无靠的孤儿，给这群深陷绝望迫切需要挽救的雏鸟提供“保护”，训练他们如何驾驶帆船，如何格斗用枪，如何杀人劫掠，以完成老海盗不方便亲自动手的任务。而所谓收养也不过是提供一张床、一口饭，以及必要教育，学会读写不代表蒙德斯有颗仁慈之心，而是对方不希望将来手下船长是一群连地图都看不懂的没文化蠢材。

他们被强行绑定，在这栋老宅里互相争斗互相攀比一呆就是十年。其中，巴鲁和摩迪斯比较特殊，他们是真正的兄弟，尽管外表一点都不像。维吉尔曾听大嘴巴的卡尔斯说过 _ **（是的，卡尔斯也和他们一起长大，只是这个人，怎么说呢，关于他的故事稍后再提）**_ ，巴鲁浅棕色皮肤和纯黑头发继承自他父亲，一个东洋海盗，蒙德斯曾经的对手，而摩迪斯偏向北欧人的相貌则继承自他们母亲，纯种高加索白人。

中途具体发生什么卡尔斯不清楚，或许听说过，可稀里糊涂的水手长给忘了，毕竟那时这家伙也不大，才8岁。但支离破碎影象里却有段难以忘怀的回忆，那天他坐在瞭望台上值班（蒙德斯的恶趣味，喜欢时不时把这群孩子丢上船，在一两个老水手监管下漂泊几周，美其名曰锻炼能力），月光照耀着的平静海面被一艘小船荡起的涟漪撞成片片贝壳。小船慢慢漂近，最终靠上船舷，年轻却已显坏心的莫里斯强迫胆小鬼卡尔斯爬下查看。

他颤颤巍巍从软梯跳上小船，发现里面蜷缩着两个人，一个浑身是血比卡尔斯稍微大点的男孩抱着另一个浑身是血的小鬼（对于8岁的卡尔斯来说4岁的摩迪斯就是一个小鬼）。他吓坏了，从没见过这么多血，染红了衣服，甚至看不出原来颜色，裸露的肌肤布满伤痕，两人一动不动。卡尔斯一度以为对方死了，于是，在蒙德斯潜移默化教育下，本着死人也要抢的原则，他伸手去拿男孩护在胸前的武士刀，这时一只手突然抬起攥住他，卡尔斯失声尖叫跌入海中.....

这个故事除了从侧面说明卡尔斯没有做船长的潜质外，能提供给维吉尔唯一有价值的信息就是，解释了巴鲁为什么总喜欢明着暗着找自己麻烦的原因。他手中的阎魔刀，是巴鲁父亲的遗物，或许这又是蒙德斯恶心人的一种方式，故意把别人最珍视的东西“送”给另一个人。

然后在维吉尔20岁时，这批一起长大并幸运活下来的孩子收到一份真正意义上的礼物——黑色三桅帆船。当然，不是每个人都有资格成为船长，如果你想成为黑骑士的掌控者，就必须向蒙德斯证明，向其他海盗证明，你有资格。维吉尔，不出所料，顺利通过考验。当他站在舰桥，望着波澜起伏的海面，摸上船舵清晰的纹路，感受旋转圆盘手中斥力时，那一刻他是自由的，无拘无束，就像加勒比永不停留的海风。可惜，也如海上腾起的飘渺楼阁一样，自由不过是由水和阳光虚构的假象。

想到这儿，心情又骤然抑郁，他用刀鞘碰了碰靴子，疲惫的说，“如果你觉得自己个子太高，我可以帮你去掉一节。”

“谢谢，不用，我对自己现在的身材很满意，”崔西直起身走过来，趴在维吉尔耳边低声说，“我只是顺路过来告诉你，蒙德斯去巴拿马了，按爸爸（papa）的解释，他是去看他亲爱的孙子.....”

“什么？”他要转身，却被尖尖的指甲扣住肩膀。

维吉尔在某段时间疯狂抢劫西班牙运输船，没办法，为了赢得最快黑骑士——梦魇号，他只能铤而走险瞄准最易获取的目标下手 ** _（谁让这些漫不经心的西班牙船只以为背靠海军就可以在加勒比横行）_** ，直接后果是他被“日不落”帝国通缉。最后在蒙德斯周旋下（行贿执政官），双方达成共识，维吉尔不能在西班牙人实际控制岛屿或地区露面（抓到即被绞死），且也不能只针对西班牙商船。

当然，阴险的蒙德斯怎么会不利用这点，对方有意将尼禄安排在距拿骚不到2000海里，西班牙专属殖民地，巴拿马城读书，在维吉尔触手可及的地方，却无能为力，无法接近，只能遥远的相望。这么做的目的就是让他看着，提醒他，自己属于谁。而维吉尔被自己亲手打造的铁链锁住脚踝，困在加勒比，这片自由的海洋竟成了牢笼。

“但是，我听人说，几星期前西班牙人又派来一个新总督，已在巴拿马宣誓，但总督现在在哪儿谁也不知道。”

“你从哪儿听到的？”崔西的信息总是意外的准确迅速，关于这点维吉尔大概有个猜想。

“这个嘛，我自有我的办法，”女海盗笑得像只准备过冬的狡猾狐狸，在储有食物的洞口铺上一层树叶，“不过，我想说的是，新任总督似乎打定主意要履行他身为拿骚管理者的职责，而且，”语气加重，“他好像拥有另一半的海洋之心。”

维吉尔用拇指一格一格滑过刀柄的纹绳，摩擦着内侧粗糙的胶鱼皮，尽量不让自己对刚刚那段话做出过多反应。他现在隐约知道蒙德斯想干什么了，但崔西，维吉尔捉摸不透，对方无论做什么都好像没有一个明确动机，全凭感觉用事。

“你不说点什么？”歪着头伸出指尖点了点自己耳垂上的蓝宝石耳钉。

他烦躁的撇过头，这暧昧不明的语气，暧昧不明的态度以及暧昧不明的内容，促成火苗灼烧地板，让他一刻也呆不下去，“你想让我说什么？问问你总督叫什么？长什么样吗？”

崔西敲着腮帮，有点遗憾的说，“我好像忘了，大概是个中年男人，跟爸爸差不多大，当然，贵族，一个很稀有的姓氏。不过，你干嘛关心这个？”

“我不关心，是你非要拉着我说！我想，既然你消息这么灵通，还不如告诉我点我想知道的。”

“比如？”

“比如，”维吉尔从脑海里随便抓了个借口扯出来，只求赶紧封住对方的嘴，“但丁在哪儿？”

崔西没料到自己会这么回复，立马露出一个 ** _“你是在跟我开玩笑的吗我知道你在演戏可你入戏太深”_** 的表情，“你是认真的吗？”

“我当然是认真的，”他呲笑一声，“他是我弟弟，我关心我弟弟很意外吗？”

对方偏头看了一眼维吉尔身后跟着的红发“影子”，也笑了笑，“非常有说服力。”

 _ **该死！**_ 他粗暴的抓起崔西手腕，“我要借你的船。”

“干什么？”对方突然警觉。

“蒙德斯让我好好修养，所以我要去修道院调理。”罗斯岛是拿骚附近的一座孤岛，唯一上岸途径只有坐船，与其偷偷摸摸找私下找船，不如大大方方让崔西送自己过去。

“对我来说，你看起来红光满面，气色良好。”

“我，”情急之下，他破口而出，“我胸口发闷，心情很差。”

金发女人瞪大眼睛，长睫毛上下抖动，捂住嘴尖叫道，“哦，我的天啊！你是认真的！我还以为，我以为，”指着后面红发男人，又指回维吉尔，“我以为那是爸爸开的一个恶劣玩笑，哦，我的天啊！”

“什么？”他有种不好预感，对方错乱的神经似乎胡乱拼凑出一个自己最不想要的答案。

“爸爸之前还跟我抱怨，说你这次船坏，也不着急回来修理，靠岸后，也不经常回来吃饭，和大家见面，虽然你之前也是这副冷性子，可这回尤为明显，在船上拖那么久，”崔西开始自顾自的分析起来，“爸爸还问我你是不是遇到什么人了，原来如此！”甚至表现得被胡言乱语成功说服，再次按上自己肩膀，郑重其事保证道，“你放心，现在你的痛苦我理解了，我一定会帮你打听但丁的消息，放心吧！”

维吉尔愣了片刻才明白金发女人所指，但他已经懒得解释了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：西班牙是第一代日不落帝国


	24. 海洋之心

[海热哥](https://twitter.com/morin_hibiki/status/1337063089821388802?s=21)by 森森老师

维吉尔上岸前当着码头两个僧侣的面儿把刀交给崔西，来罗斯岛的访客一律不许武器，跟他一起下船的还有那个甩不掉的尾巴——亚尼斯特，至少这是对方告诉维吉尔的名字，而他也没心思替对方再取一个新名字以宣示“所有权”。

“你要在这里呆多久？”崔西靠在船栏上问。

“直到蒙德斯回来，”他看红发男人笨手笨脚叠抱着3个皮箱，箱子顶部正好卡在眉毛下遮住视线，于是完全凭感觉探路的棕色短靴不可避免歪向边缘。如果不是旁边僧侣眼疾手快扶住摇摇欲坠的身体，亚尼斯特或许带着维吉尔的行李一起滚进水里。

他摇摇头， ** _这个笨蛋到底有什么隐藏闪光点能让蒙德斯一眼看中买下来，难道真是给自己找乐子的？_** 维吉尔盯着对方散在耳旁的卷发，笔直鼻梁，深陷眼窝，虽然不丑陋但也谈不上让人眼前一亮，这只是个普普通通、蠢笨又无趣的男人。他不由得呲笑， ** _哼，如果真按但丁标准找，那蒙德斯，你还需努力。_** 这家伙给自己唯一感受就是弱，一种从骨子里散发的弱者气息。

 ** _生活中不乏这类人，他们无论说话交流还是工作生活似乎整个生物钟都被人为调慢半拍，像个坏掉木偶俯首帖耳不敢正眼看人。如果是女子，或许能让人萌生怜惜，可如果是男子，_** 维吉尔翻了个白眼， ** _那活着就是一种浪费。但转而一想，以自己对蒙德斯的了解，老海盗不会无缘无故买个“蠢蛋”，所以亚尼斯特可能没有表面看起来这么简单！_**

崔西不理会发呆的维吉尔，摆摆手指挥船员起航，“好，到时候接你。”

他走过一段平整石板路，穿过一株茂盛叉叶木，感受阳光描摹树叶，在粗糙沙地和光滑大理石上落下一个个抖动的影子。走廊外是蓝天白云，可是一进入修院内部，满目皆是明亮的蓝光、红色和绿色，漂亮的玻璃窗画述说着耳熟能详的故事。然而这难得一见的明媚心情却在自己被图书管理员栏在阅览室门外的瞬间，变得和那身暗红色亚麻修道服一样，阴沉破败。

“对不起，您不能进去，”年轻修士面无表情的说。

“为什么？我记得以前这里的书是可以随便阅读的？”他扭头望向幽幽通道，四壁烛火微摇，流动冷风从内部飘来，与门外闷热形成鲜明对比。修士们不知出于什么目的，将图书收在一个无窗阴暗的封闭房间。

“对，但3天前，修道院不幸遭遇窃贼，丢失几件神器，图书馆门锁也被人破坏，具体丢了哪些书籍还在盘查，所以这期间不对外开放。”

 ** _该死！偏偏这么倒霉，可我不能白来。_** 维吉尔不甘心的追问，“你们院长认识我，如果不放心，你可以跟我一起进去，看我把书拿出来，而且我就住在修道院里。”

修士固执的摇头，“先生，不是我不讲理，只是新来馆长，他，怎么说呢，人有点怪，在某些方面有特殊坚持，”揉了下鼻子，露出一个无奈微笑，“有时甚至连院长也无法命令他。而他现在不在，我不方便做决定，也请您不要难为我。”

看着3尺外阴暗不定烛影中隐约可见的书架，他有点泄气，“馆长什么时候回来？”

“这个，我不清楚，”对方有点不好意思，清瘦脸颊浮起红色，“或许一周，也或许半个月，因为馆长走之前也没跟我细说，只是在门上留了张纸条，嘱咐我看好门，在他回来前不许任何人进来。”

“可，” ** _不想就这么轻易放弃。_** 见维吉尔还在犹豫，年轻修士也不继续解释，而是默默从衣袖中摸出一串钥匙，一边摇得叮当咣啷，一边拉住门环作扣合状。他羞愤的咬着嘴唇， ** _行，我知道了，我走便是！_**

维吉尔就这么无所事事在修道院内晃了一天，看修士们打扫卫生，辩论教义，以及祷告，非常无聊。唯一好消息是亚尼斯特不再处处跟着他了，对方似乎是一个虔诚教徒，自登岛后便主动与修士们混在一起。但这种期待已久的“自由”却在傍晚时，触发了一场意想不到的尴尬。

他当时满院子寻找亚尼斯特，不是自己有多想念这个蠢货，而是这个蠢货把其中一个箱子弄混了。皮靴在石面踩出愤怒声响，维吉尔推开修道院一侧木门，远方拐角处闪过一抹红发，他高声喊道，“亚尼斯特！”

对方稍作停顿，向这边看来，树叶和屋檐形成的阴影掩盖了面容。红发男人转身继续行走，维吉尔快步跟上，结果被怒火蒙蔽的他对某些显而易见的差别视而不见，直接抓住对方肩膀，用力掰过，“我喊你你没听到吗？”

“我听到你再叫，可你喊的不是我，”手腕被反扣，不同于亚尼斯特柔弱无力未经粗活的手，这是一只历经打磨蕴含力量的手，“我想你认错人了，”语调也充满自信。

维吉尔一时分神，被对方拽着走了几步，两人停在一处光亮下，男人抬头，从额前滑落的碎发也盖不住脸上深刻刀痕。

“啊！”他轻声呼道，“你....”后半句被自己生生截住。

对方松开手，后退半步，再次将五官藏在暗处，勾动嘴角露出半截白牙，“不好意思吓到您了，大人。”

维吉尔皱眉， ** _这个称呼，是讽刺吗？_** 可看对方表情，平静自然，就好像真误会自己身份似的， ** _奇怪，你是谁？怎么会不认识我？就算没见过，至少也该听说过，因为不是每个人都拥有这种发色！_**

“现在请您允许我离开，”陌生人低头弯腰摊开双手，又慢慢退了几步，然后不等回复便直起身大摇大摆离去，仿佛他自己才是那个高高在上的贵族老爷。

维吉尔想叫住对方，可又不知道该说些什么，话在舌尖绕了几圈始终没有吐出，最终错失机会的他只能盯着红发男人远去背影遗憾的叹气。

今晚是个无月夜，维吉尔坐在靠近沙滩的一块巨型礁石上，上身是一件单衣白衫，下身是同样布料的轻薄睡裤，裤腿被卷至膝窝，白皙发亮的小腿几乎和裤子一个颜色。

即使没有月亮，海浪也照样翻滚，轻松欢快不受干扰，哪怕被打成碎末，散开，也丝毫不影响后继者一茬接一茬的奋勇向前。不断腾起的水雾浸湿了衣服，贴在身上，肌肉的纹理在白纱中若隐若现，他仿佛初生婴儿般干净赤裸。 水花溅上小腿，一丝凉意，他从水中抬起脚掌仔细观察，趾间肉膜渐渐透明变薄，脚踝往上，小腿肚子覆有指甲盖大小的半圆亮片，有水珠滑落，用手抚摸，只剩轻微突起感。

这就是海洋之心的诅咒，如果维吉尔长时间远离海洋，就会出现鱼类特征，且愈发明显，指头与指头间隙长出肉蹼，鳞片出现，开始只是形状，接着从皮下分离，层层堆砌宛如叠瓦，顺向轻抚，光滑柔顺像东方丝绸，逆向拨动，虽然不舒服但可以忍受，可如果使劲拔取就如人拔指甲般疼痛。所以他要时不时的泡下海水，只是最近不知为何，变身频率陡然增加，而且需要恢复的时间也明显变长。维吉尔不喜欢这种变化，他抬头望着天上挤成一团的浓云，陷入沉思。

这时，一个高亢男声突然在身后响起，“嘿！你是人鱼吗？”

**_不悦回头，今天是怎么了，都不知道如何正确称呼别人吗？_ **

对方身穿纯黑长袍，如果不是那颗明亮光头反射的微弱光芒，他都没注意悬崖下还站着个人。

“如果你是的话，请不要伤害我，我只是碰巧路过，被您的美貌吸引，没有任何恶意！”

维吉尔脸色一沉，他最讨厌别人对自己外表指指点点，尤其是用一些女性化的形容词。

“我可以过来吗？”

“我觉得你站在那里会比较安全！”

“哦，”对方满口答应，可双腿还是向前移了几步，在一个彼此能看清面孔的距离停住，找了块岩石坐下，“我可以坐在这里可以吗？”又一个装模做样询问意见却不等答复就擅自行动的人。

“我从没想过自己能活着见到人鱼。”

维吉尔一动不动也不说话，紧盯对方一举一措。

“您好像不爱交谈，没关系，”光头男子晃着脖子似乎在费力寻找可聊话题，一小片银色闪光在胸前荡起。

“你是神父？”他大声问道。

“哈哈哈是，但不要害怕，我只那种纯学术研究的平庸神父，不是女巫猎人。”

这种缓慢沉稳的语气和安然淡定的态度，让维吉尔忽然有种“我想了解”的冲动，他今天已错过第一个有趣的人，不能再错过这个了，最巧的是这个男人好像也没认出自己，并且还真把维吉尔当人鱼了！他好奇问道，“你研究什么？”

“你对这个话题感兴趣吗？”对方高兴的扬起来颧骨下垂着的肌肉，“当然当然，你肯定感兴趣，”在小声嘟囔几句后，又大声说道，“我一直在研究海洋之心。”

 _ **哈！**_ 现在是维吉尔差点笑出声， _ **这就是在你以为最不幸的时候，上天听到了你的哀怨，送上的祝福吗？！**_

“说出你的故事。”

“你愿意听？故事有点长，毕竟我研究了好多年，”光头男人将手放在膝盖上坐直。

“没关系，在太阳初升前，我哪儿都不去，”他也换了个更舒服的姿势在岩石上盘腿坐好。


	25. 海洋之心（补充）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：非新章节，只是海洋之心的补充，第一部完结的时候会做修订，让每章字数差不多

维吉尔跟着那个比船底藤壶还要顽固的年轻修士去见图书馆馆长时，有种自己运气变好的错觉，然后他看到在阴沉大门前站得笔直，和深色门框、腐朽木栓一样冷峻的秃头神父，不由得想嘲笑自己，果然还是错觉。昨晚受天气所限，对方相貌在维吉尔记忆中仅是一团模糊白雾，但他通过说话方式和动作特征还是概括出一个大体感觉。如果说蒙德斯是一只时时刻刻处于警惕状态的秃鹫，那“平庸”的神父则像把尖牙利齿藏起来佯装普通犬类的鬣狗。

现在看来，这点印象更加深刻。脸颊苍白没有血色，细薄嘴唇紧紧相贴，被眼袋和皱纹环绕的灰眼球一动不动，你或许觉得这是尊栩栩如生的雕像，又或者正相反，是具已经凉透了的尸体。不过这种五官也有一定优势，维吉尔竟难以判断对方的出身和年纪。

“普通神父？”虽然已猜到答案，可他还是忍不住讥诮。

“看来我们都有一个属于夜晚的身份，”馆长摆动嘴唇，挤出一个可能是微笑的表情，“既然现在是白天，那让我们以白天的身份重新认识，”说着伸出消瘦到只剩骨头的手指，“我叫杰克，是塞南克修道院的图书馆馆长。”

 ** _杰斯特？这可真是一个假到不能再假的名字，连姓氏都没有。_** 维吉尔偷瞄一眼身边的年轻修士，对方没有任何反应，好吧，看来这又是院长桑科多斯私藏的通缉犯。他也伸出手，笑着说，“我叫维吉尔，梦魇号船长。”

于是顺理成章，在接下来的几天中，他除了吃饭、睡觉以及必要休息外，其余时间几乎都耗在图书馆里。在忽明忽暗光线下，低头阅读每一个与海洋之心相关的书籍，从零散传说到成篇记载。杰斯特，作为这方面“专家”，也会给他提供查询建议和适当解读。他们似乎在某一时刻共同达成某种不可明说的认识，两人对彼此奇特的长相和神秘经历避而不谈，也不过问对方为何执着于海洋之心的深层原因，仿佛这个能引发各方争抢的神秘宝藏就只是一个简单名词，从纯学术角度探讨这里面的合理及不合理成分。

维吉尔翻开一本德文古籍，沉甸甸的硬木书皮在桌面砸起一层粉尘，那是包镶紫铜书角掉落的生锈，他虽然认识个别单词，但由于长久未用，基本语法早已忘记，所以在理解某些复杂语序时，总是愁眉苦脸，只能大概猜测其中含义。

“遇到麻烦了？”杰克合上图书，塞回书架。

“这句话我不太明白，”和对方相处越久，维吉尔越放松，甚至可以直接承认不足，大方寻求帮助。他也反思过，自己为什么会这样，明明蒙德斯和杰克身上都散发着令人不安的相同气息，面对前者，他总是本能躲避，但，杰克却给人一种危险中带点安全，就好像呼啸飓风中的宁静风眼。

“时间回廊，”对方歪着头，先用德语念了一遍，然后指着书中文字解释道，“这句话的意思是海洋之心在某种条件下，可以促发时间回溯，也可以推动时间前进。Schiff，像船一样，在时间形成的河流里，自由驰骋。”

“你早就知道，为什么不告诉我？”他不太乐意的皱起眉，看对方没有任何犹豫就流利翻译的样子，一定早就看过这段文字，而且不止一次，维吉尔对杰斯特突然冒出的不坦诚有些埋怨。

“哦，维吉尔，”光头馆长勾起嘴角，双手背后，用在跟一个蛮不讲理的小孩解释对方为什么不能在睡觉前吃糖的语气缓慢说道，“我们第一次见面时，我以为你是人鱼，所以只说了关于人鱼的内容。后来我们再见面时，你也没有提自己为什么找海洋之心。当然，我也没有问，在这种情况下，我不知道哪些是你感兴趣的。所以你看，我尽可能把所有内容呈给你看，让你自己寻找有价值的东西。”

他用手指摩挲着书棱，不得不承认，对方这个理由很充足。有关人鱼的诅咒，他之前多少听蒙德斯提过一点，但杰克讲得更为详细，也间接解决了自己的部分疑惑。

“大海赐给你一样东西的同时，必须收回等量代价作为交换，通常以寿命衡量。假如你在20岁时利用海洋之心实现愿望，那本该活到60岁的你，扣除已消耗的生命，剩余一半20年将作为海的子民，人鱼活着。”

这就是维吉尔坚信他作为人类可以靠双脚走路的寿命不超过30岁的原因，永远忘不掉第一次生鳞长腮的痛苦，像被剥皮的老鼠受尽折磨。细小硬壳堆积着、涌动着想要撑破皮肤钻出来，可柔韧皮囊却挤压着、包裹着死守防线不肯让步，耳后，有人用烧红烙铁反复切割，粗糙手艺歪歪扭扭，这种间歇性的剧痛就如钢针插入神经，不停搅动。他用指甲、牙齿、尖刀，目所可及的任何利器割破皮肤，挑出鳞甲，一片一片血淋淋的，直到自己麻木不仁，呆滞的重复操作。维吉尔曾悲观的想象自己双腿合并蜕为鱼尾，从头到脚被硬壳覆盖，再也无法呼吸空气，深海成了最终归宿，他将与无数丑陋海怪为伍，清风，花味，阳光，肌肤与肌肤相贴的温热，变为遥远的记忆.......

“变成人鱼后，根据传说，满月时，他们会再次回归人类，但只有月升月落这段时间。与其说是大海的仁慈，倒不如说是另一种残忍，提醒你失去的东西。”

所以自己这种不同寻常的变化或与他直接吞下海洋之心有关，自18岁第一次变身后，他依然可以在岸上活动，皮下鳞片也能通过泡水的方式渐渐消退，但耳后鱼鳃却无论如何都不会消失，万幸的是从外表看来并不明显。按对方推断，最初的人鱼都由使用过海洋之心的普通人类转换而来，而人鱼也不是自己想象中的畸形生物，反而更贴近一种兼具鱼和人共同特征的海洋精灵，无拘无束游走在碧波里。光头馆长还非常严谨的补充，“当然这只是我个人漫无目的的猜想，给美丽人鱼找一个存在的理由，或许海洋有它自己的打算。”

“你不解释一下吗？”他敲了敲书皮催促着。

杰斯特盯着自己看了一会儿，叹口气拉开旁边椅子坐下，“你知道海洋之心是两块吧？”

 _ **这个谁都知道，**_ 维吉尔不耐烦的点头。

对方把目光移向铜烛台，摇曳火光在灰色眼珠上映出一个长长影子，突然伸手拨了一下火苗，烛心晃动差点熄灭，“根据记载，海洋之心是两块不规则的刻面宝石，红色和蓝色，一块赋予生命，一块带来死亡。红色像炽热的岩浆，从海底喷涌而出，凝结成石，再经层层沉淀变为大陆，麦子，果树，动物在上面生长，一代一代，丰收结果。这就是生命。而蓝色，则是英雄之墓，战死他乡的勇士双手握剑，平静的躺在狭窄木船上，在朋友与爱人的吟唱中，飘向遥远故乡，尘归尘，土归土，这就是死亡。”

杰克拿起木杯咽了一口酒，接着说道，“但红色，又是燃烧的焰火，毁掉世间一切，将华丽宫殿变为残垣断壁，将鲜活生命变为焦炭废土。蓝色，与此同时，成为平息一切的答案，为饥饿的贫民提供可以饱腹之物，为干涸土壤提供生命之水，最重要的是，大海是它独特的味道，”说到这儿，别有深意的停下来。

维吉尔立刻意识到对方指的是盐，纯白“黄金”，是生活不可或缺的必需品，曾是无数人不惜掉脑袋段手臂也要走私的重要货品。

“所以，这两块石头分别具有各自的两面性，他们互相影响、互相牵引，”伸出食指沾了点葡萄酒在桌画出两条螺旋缠绕的弯曲细线，“如果单独使用，没了另一半制约，红色在赐予生命时，也伴随着血光之灾，使用者不仅自己不幸，也会给所爱的人带去不幸。蓝色在夺取生命时，也如无形盾牌，保护使用者不受侵害，又像指南针，为迷失灵魂指引方向......”

杰克还在低声讲话，可此时维吉尔目光却紧随对方不断滑动的指尖，耳边反复回响着两个词，不幸，死亡，他使劲咬住下唇，用力之大恨不得咬出血，鲜红的血。

_**就像当年我手中捧着的红宝石一样！血光之灾，熊熊大火后所有一切，房屋，麦田，牲畜，还有人，都被烧成灰白死寂，在一片残砖破瓦中，他连母亲的尸骨都捡不出来.....所爱之人的不幸，尼禄，白发少年会遭遇什么，生病，早逝，抑或是更痛苦的，失去挚爱？还是指已经遇到的？回忆中弗杜那夫妇温柔的音容消失，随之而来是刻骨铭心的悔恨.....** _

维吉尔不禁耸肩苦笑，如此说来蒙德斯让尼禄远离我是对的，我注定孤独也必须孤独，因为我是死神的门徒，宣告噩耗的乌鸦。

他捂住脸垂下头，这是什么居心叵测的恶劣玩笑，当你以为命运已经够残酷了，她却告诉你，不，你还没见识过真正绝望。沉重的压迫感交织成竹筐把维吉尔束手束脚困如其中，在沉入海底，呼吸被夺走，荒谬得不真实，生活中那点点美好，像虚幻泡泡，被人残忍戳破。他甚至不想挣扎了， ** _有什么意义呢，你无法挣脱命运的枷锁？多希望我现在就变成鱼，离开这里....._**

杰斯特好像没有注意到自己变化，又或者对方注意到了，只是选择无视，有关海洋之心的话题还在继续，“......回到最初，时间走廊的问题，两块代表生与死的海洋之心如果拼在一起，可以打开时空之门，穿梭时间，在任意一个时刻停留。想象一下，如果能预知未来，将是一件多么美妙的事，”又鄙夷地加了句，“只有愚蠢庸俗的人才会把海洋之心单纯理解为金银珠宝，殊不知，这才是传说中真正的宝藏，无穷无尽的时间和无穷无尽的知识！”

听到这里维吉尔猛地抬头，难以抑制内心激动，甚至连声音都有些发颤，“你，你的意思是可以回到过去？”

杰斯特好像被自己忽然的情绪失控震惊，难得的眨眨眼，“对，理论上你可以往前至万物诞生，向后至世界终结......”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”维吉尔用肆意的大笑打断，仰头靠在椅子上。 ** _这才是命运啊，在我刚要放弃时，那只手出现了，又把我从泥潭中拉出来！_** 由于笑得太过突然以至于呼吸困难，竟喘不上气。

“你笑什么？”口气中的疑惑大于不满。

“我笑这太不可思议了......”

但不是不可能，他弯腰按住胸口平复心情， _ **如果说过去的我寻找海洋之心一半是为了能让自己活下去，一半是受制于蒙德斯，那现在的我必须找到海洋之心，我要回到过去，然后修复这该死的一切！**_


	26. 血色晚宴

维吉尔站在码头和杰克告别，对方送了一本书给他。

“里面有一部分内容，我做了备注，可能对你有用，关于如何通过一颗海洋之心去寻找另一个颗海洋之心，当然，”对方谨慎的遣词造句，“这也只是我的个人猜想。但两块本该就在一起的石头被强行分开，理性分析，他们彼此间总会存在某种呼应。”

说实话，维吉尔倒是觉得，眼前这个面无表情的馆长很可能早就知道到他的真实身份，只是迟迟没有说破。至于对方是否知晓自己体内的海洋之心，以及为何装作一无所知并竭尽全力帮助自己的原因尚不确定，但现阶段他有个更棘手的问题要处理，所以有关杰克威胁的担心暂不在考虑范围，自己不如就先心安理得接受对方“好意”。

他点点头伸手接过，却一不小心擦到金属边角，被翘起硬皮铁片划破手掌，鲜血顿时冒了出来。这本是个小伤口，如果不处理，过不了多久也会自行愈合，但杰克却异常激动，从口袋里掏出几条白色丝质手帕，揉作一团往维吉尔手心塞。他呆在那里，惊讶于一个清贫教士为何拥有这么多的高档手帕，但转而一想，对方果然不是普通逃犯，或许是落魄贵族，才会如此不珍惜平民眼中的“珍贵玩意儿”。

“真是不好意思，我的过错，”杰克一边道歉，一边把沾满血迹的手帕又胡乱塞回口袋。

“没关系，”他收回手，朝对方最后点了下头，“再会。”

“再会。”

维吉尔没见到崔西，对方派了个手下来接自己。

他带着疑问回到府邸，发现仆人都在忙碌，长餐桌上已摆好6副银餐具，维吉尔算了下人数， ** _家庭聚餐吗？召集在岸所有黑骑士？_ _左边3副，右边2副，好，_** 他犹豫了，按习惯，自己应该毫不迟疑选择3个空位中离主席最远的那把椅子。但梦魇被夺产生的怨气，让他有股冲动，霸占右侧那对或许留给威尔伯兄弟更合适的位置。

我可以迫使卡尔斯坐在他们中间，维吉尔想了想，在脑海中描绘出对面三人别扭、无辜、怨恨的表情，笑着抬脚向右，但身后有人速度更快，“噌”的一下跑过去，拉开椅子一屁股坐上。

 _ **是崔西！**_ 坐在右手边最下方，双手托腮朝自己微笑。 _ **该死的女人！**_

他转身朝左准备移动，可又有人抢先一步，黑发宽肩，双臂摇摆，带动外套大幅度掀起，露出腰间斜插的短枪。

 _ **是巴鲁。**_ 双手抱头仰面坐在左侧中间椅子上，右腿横搭于膝盖，大大咧咧晃动靴子。 _ **该死的混蛋！**_

维吉尔把眉头拧成麻花，左思右想，最后在崔西得意的注视下向2副餐盘的方向走去。

三人无聊且尴尬的面面相觑，中途崔西想找自己聊天，可维吉尔还在气头上，所以他用闭眼假装睡觉的方式拒绝对方，但没想到入戏太深，真就靠上椅子迷迷糊糊睡着了。但隐约还能听到两人在低声议论最近海域状况，说来说去不过是老样子，西班牙人打了英国佬，英国佬报复假装海盗抢劫西班牙商船，法国人见机有油水可捞，于是暗搓搓在附近较大岛屿挑事。

但不知从哪句起，声音越来越大，由争论变为争吵，被吵醒的他依然闭着眼默默活动有点酸麻的双腿。

“上个月，西班牙有艘军需船，在快到比米尼港时消失了。”

“嗯，你看我的眼神很奇怪，出于逻辑，难道不该先怀疑一下你身边那个装睡的人吗？”

“问题是上个月，那片海域归你负责。”

“那么大的一片海，崔西，用你那漂亮脑袋认真想想，别只当个摆设。”

“我只是好心提醒你，今晚爸爸会亲自过问，如果真是你干的，最好想个能解释得过去的理由。”

“哦！我的天啊，受宠若惊！你竟然为我担心，放心，它很坚强。”

这句话引起维吉尔的注意， ** _难道只有船长来，那剩下的餐具是给谁准备的？_**

他轻抬眼皮，透过睫毛缝隙看到巴鲁拍着胸口高声说道，“让老头子尽管来吧，那艘船到底是被谁劫的我也很好奇，别贼喊捉贼就行。”

“你这话什么意思？”崔西压着桌边站起来。

“没什么，只是有传言说恩佐还活着，”巴鲁突然对手中餐刀表现出浓厚兴趣，认真观察起刀刃的锋利程度，“是真是假我不知道，可我怕有人居心叵测的借这个搞事。”

“哼，没想到你知道的挺多。”

“谢谢夸奖，但还是没有你的消息灵通。”

两人逐渐进入冷嘲热讽阶段，维吉尔没有劝架的意思，可他也不能继续装睡了，因为某个欢呼雀跃的喊声把他“叫”醒。

“父亲！”

维吉尔癔症几秒才从椅子上弹起，一个白发少年笑盈盈的站在门口。“尼禄！”他瞪大眼睛，用指甲按压伤口，生怕这是自己没睡醒出现的幻觉。

小孩似乎一路跑来刚停下，脸颊泛红呼吸不匀，“父亲！”又叫了一声，正要兴冲冲的拔腿迈步时，衣领冷不防的被人揪住。蒙德斯刚好出现在身后，挑起一侧眉毛，按住尼禄双肩，将小孩掉了个个，推往相反方向。尼禄不满的甩动胳膊，抬头瞪着老海盗，布满皱纹的嘴角竟流出一个无奈的微笑，但扬起的手还是狠心往乱糟糟的短发上拍了一下，严厉的说，“老实点，你惹的大麻烦我还没找你算账呢。”

尼禄看着蒙德斯，蒙德斯也看着尼禄，二人对视几秒后，小孩泄气的垂下头，把所有怨气发泄在无辜的椅子和不怎么无辜的巴鲁身上。一脚将木椅从桌边踹开，气呼呼的坐下，双手交叉抱在胸前，嘟着小嘴不说话。

“你又怎么了？”巴鲁侧身，胳膊搭在坐椅靠背上，歪起脑袋调笑道。

“关你屁事！”小孩目不斜视盯着面前蜡烛。

“怎么不关我的事，我怎么说也勉强算是你叔叔。”

“叔叔个屁！滚开！”尼禄挣扎着挪动椅子，恨不得离黑发船长越远越好，可对方用脚钩住椅腿，硬要维持这种亲密距离。

“你小子什么态度，维吉尔，你不管管吗？”

尼禄听到自己名字，惊恐的抬头，他隔着餐桌朝小孩安慰的笑笑。然后把头对准巴鲁慢慢翻了个白眼，让对方准确无误体会自己的态度，即 ** _“我不仅不管，还想给尼禄鼓掌”_** 。

“好了，赶紧坐好，”蒙德斯招招手，“来，不要拘束，你是客人，坐在这里，”指了指身边仅剩的一个空位。

维吉尔这才注意到门口还站着一个红头发棕皮肤的瘦小男孩， ** _啊！我知道这是谁！_** 他看了一眼尼禄，发现对方正调皮的向自己眨眼。维吉尔转过脸抿嘴偷笑，小孩真的是越学越狡猾，变着花样气蒙德斯。

有尼禄在，餐桌气氛是前所未有的好，蒙德斯甚至尝试讲了个笑话，只是尝试，但与期待效果差了整个加勒比的海量，崔西出于同情陪笑几声，其他人则处于面部扭曲状。巴鲁因蒙德斯难得一见的尴尬而强忍笑意，导致嘴咧眼斜，尼禄因看到巴鲁因蒙德斯难得一见尴尬嘴咧眼斜的样子而噗噗嗤嗤鼻腔出气，对人物关系尚不清楚的红发男孩在 ** _“我好像应该笑但是我不知道以哪种方式笑”_** 和 _ **“要不就跟对面那个白发男人一样面无表情”**_ 之间纠结。

其实，这个画面倒真挺好笑的。

轻松愉快的假象在甜点盘端上来的一刻戛然而止，他，崔西，巴鲁面前各摆了一个熟悉小瓶。蒙德斯十指交叉微笑着环顾两侧，“请吧，各位。”

从崔西开始，在药物作用下，女海盗虽愤愤不平满腹牢骚，但面对蒙德斯咄咄逼人盛气凌人的提问，就像头被固定身体的奶牛，任由残忍的挤奶工榨尽最后一滴乳汁。

“.....我和菲亚克一直有联系，是的，某些消息是我告诉他的，以此交换更重要的消息.....”

“.....是我告诉他红色郁金香号的事情.....不，我没有告诉他具体位置......不不不，我发誓我没想到他会选择埋伏在维吉尔回港的海峡，当我得知时我立马赶过去了.....”

“.....人不是他杀的，菲亚克离开索尔特朝东南方向的卡特岛12节行驶1天后，发现红色郁金香，整条船只剩一个神志不清的家伙还在喘气，那人嘴里不断重复红胡子......”

蒙德斯阴着脸听崔西辩解，后者刻意降低声调放缓语速，由任性骄横的女海盗摇身一变成了多年前喜欢拉着男人大手一摇一晃的小女孩。

“.....爸爸，你要相信我，关于恩佐的事就是菲亚克告诉我的，”柔软手心轻轻覆上苍老手背，“包括新来的总督—阿里乌斯，乘坐圣骑士号，船长叫杜兰德尔，似乎躲在阿克林附近....”

蒙德斯冷漠的抽回手，沉思片刻，转头看向巴鲁。刚刚还态度强硬的黑发男子瞬间僵直身体，挺背坐好，喉咙不自然的抖动，“老爹，我，那个，我交给你的人......”

老海盗快速抬手，示意对方安静，“你，一会儿再说，”随后面无表情看着维吉尔，“我有几个问题要问你。”

他不由自主瞄向尼禄，对方虽低头全神贯注盯着盘中一口未碰的甜点，但仿佛感受到自己注视似的猛然站起，“你们谈正事，我先回房间。”大声宣布完，转身要走，却迎面撞上旁边黑人奴隶宽阔的胸膛。

“让开！”

黑奴像个雕塑般纹丝不动。

“尼禄，”蒙德斯开口，“坐下。”

“我.....”

“我让你坐下，”老海盗有点恼火的加重语气，“帮他坐下。”

黑奴对握双手将关节掰得咔咔直响，尼禄往后退了半步，不知绊住什么，跌回座椅。

“维吉尔，”蒙德斯慢条斯理的对自己说，“巴鲁想说的是他突发善心从海上救起一人，那人说认识你，并要谢谢你出手相救，他才逃过一劫。但，我回忆了一下，你似乎从没提过你做的这件好事，所以今天，我想当着巴鲁的面儿，跟你确认。”

_**该死！** _

“但，在这之前，”摆动眼罩，又是这个动作，每次蒙德斯准备欣赏或施加痛苦时，总会重新调整眼罩，哪怕黑色方块就在最正确的地方好好呆着，“崔西提到拿骚的新总督，这让我不得不想起14年前，那场惨案。”

他眼角绷紧，右手习惯性摸刀，可腰间一空， ** _该死，_** 猛地想起， ** _阎魔刀还在崔西那儿！_**

干瘪嘴唇向上挑起，“对了，尼禄是不是也快到14岁了？”

维吉尔双膝跪地，额头擦着粗糙地面，左手按住心脏，右手捂紧嘴巴，他不能叫出声，不是现在，不是这里，不能在他们眼前。用尽全力咬上手指，把所有惨叫化为另一种疼痛。惊呼声，喊叫声，咒骂声，就像围绕尸体的秃鹫在头顶徘徊。

“维吉尔！维吉尔！”有人拍着他的后背，“爸爸！求您了！”

“蒙德斯！你个老混蛋，你对父亲做什么了！你他妈的放开我！混蛋！让我过去！艹！”

“哇哦，尼禄，镇静！镇静！你父亲只是有点不舒服而已，是不是老爹？”

“把维吉尔送回房间，他可能是吃坏肚子。另外，尼禄，我们要谈一下你的态度问题。”

肩膀被人掰动，他喘不上气，挣扎着抬头，眼前出现一双靴子随后一片漆黑，自己昏了过去。等再次醒来时维吉尔已躺在床上，嘴角血迹也擦拭干净，胸口绞痛慢慢平复，睁开眼，不出所料，蒙德斯翘着腿坐在床边。

火红烛光把对方冷酷的瘦脸分割成明暗两半，“我早说过，认清你的地位，现在，不要等我再问了，把你知道的所有内容毫无保留说出来。这次只是警告，下次就不会这么轻松了。”

他望着床顶垂下的轻纱，咳嗽两声，缓缓说道，“我从恩佐那里拿到了海洋之心的一半坐标......”

第二天维吉尔还没来得及跟尼禄告别，就在巴鲁的监控下登上梦魇号。蒙德斯交给他安排一个任务，代替“行动不便”的海盗王参加四方会谈，而同行者只有自己的奴隶亚尼斯特。

当他登上凯旋号平坦干净的甲板时，一个意想不到的人正被士兵用枪顶着赶过来，对方还是那副不正经的痞样子，拼命摇晃的铁手铐，与口中喋喋不休的瞎嚷嚷相映成趣，“米歇尔！我都说了，我不想见他！我和他没一个铜板的关系！我建议你还是把我关回去吧，我现在觉得那个牢房挺不错的，除了采光差点，空气不太流通，粪桶清理不够及时外，一切都挺好的，当然如果你能改进服务质量，我也欣然接受......”


	27. 黑色猫咪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 里面的西语如果用得不准确，欢迎读者朋友指正

“嘿，我说真的，麻烦你跟船长通报一下，我有重要信息告诉他，”但丁坐在地上把脑袋卡在两根铁栏杆中间，不遗余力骚扰给自己送饭的水手，“El capitán，información，sí? Información？”

每次先用英语说一遍，尽管事实证明没啥用，可不知为什么，他还是习惯性先讲英语 ** _（心中抱有一丝幻想：万一对方听得懂只是不想理我呢）_** 。再挑出重点用蹩脚西语念出来，不是但丁不想完整表达，而是他不会 ** _（说出来怎么这么丢人，一定是我的错觉）_** ，能凑出几个单词已是破天荒的努力，这个时候就不得不感叹多学一门外语的重要性。

 **_哎，早知如此，我当初就应该跟蕾蒂认真学习一下，而不是只顾着研究如何装逼把妹了。_ **是的，如果你让但丁说些西语情话，没问题，什么“Quiero decirte buenas noches y quiero desayunar contigo”、“Tu sonrisa es como unas nubes flotantes”、“Sé que es amor desde que te veo en mis ojos”张口就来，可是遇到正经词汇，他就完全卡壳。

介于交流的基础是两人互动，而眼前这个年轻人除了每天给自己送一顿饭外 _ **（对，混账杜兰德尔克说到做到，扣伙食虐待俘虏，实打实的让但丁挨饿）**_ ，全程没有任何回应，甚至连眼神接触都是能避就避。他想吐槽， ** _只是语言不同而已，有必要怕成这样吗，我又不是哪里来的恶魔？_**

水手默不作声递过一块软面包和一壶水，然后指了指粪桶。

 ** _我靠，能不能不要每次刚给完吃的，就让我摸屎，就算这是我拉的，那也非常不卫生！_** 但丁咬牙重重哼了一声，不情不愿站起来，噙着面包屏住呼吸，尽量不看桶中悬浮物，别过脑袋，非常嫌弃的把木桶从铁栏下面的空当塞出去。

“喂，我被关了这么久，就没人好奇我的来历吗？”他躲到角落大声问道。

对方面无表情将粪水倒入另一个大桶，再把原来木桶塞回去，转身，准备离开。

但丁连忙隔着围栏挤上来，“对了，如果你认识船长身边那个黑衣老头的话，帮我告诉他，经过我的深思熟虑，我想我可以告诉他那对刀的来历。Vieja persona，cuchillo，información，sí? Importante，sí? ”

水手并不理睬反而越走越远，他忍不住高声叫骂，“Capullo！Imbécil！”可即便如此，对方也未回头。

_**艹，这怕不是个哑巴加聋子吧？！** _

压抑，就像个被人遗忘在抽屉底层的旧手机，如果不是寻找其他东西无意翻出，或许压根就想不起来这还躺着个上世纪的老古董。于是，现在名为但丁的黑壳“诺基亚”静静躺在薄草甸上，无聊的抬起手， ** _妈的，这破玩意儿，但凡我有根铁丝或者银针，就不至于沦落到带着你和自己的排泄物一起被关在狭小空间内整整3天的地步！等我出去了，一定要想办法在靴子里藏一根细长的小锉刀，既可以防身又可以解困。_** 但丁想得全神贯注，压根没注意到一团黑色毛茸茸的东西悄无声息爬上稻草，直到对方用尾巴柔柔的划过自己脸颊。

“我艹，他妈的！什么鬼？！”他吓得一蹿而起靠在墙上，结果仔细一看，不由得乐了，一只纯黑猫咪正蹲在草席边缘，长尾巴扫着地面慢悠悠的摇晃，明亮绿眼睛里充满好奇。

_**不禁暗骂自己，一惊一乍像个神经病。** _

“原来是只猫咪啊！”但丁走过去蹲下来，猫咪抖了抖耳朵并没有跳开，他伸出手试探性放上去。

小猫倒主动，伸着纤细脖颈顶上来，“喵~~~”

“真乖，你主人呢？”看小家伙这娇生惯养的干净毛发和习惯被人抚摸的粘人表现，应该是某人的迷路宠物，一不小心走到下层。

 _ **兴许是杜兰德尔的？**_ 但丁在脑海里拼凑出一个留着山羊胡须的棕发男人，脸色阴沉怀抱黑猫，手指粗大按压绒毛的画面。 ** _呐，摇摇头，你还是更适合被修长指尖轻轻爱抚。_** 他笑着揉上小脑袋又顺势摸下去， ** _啊咧，这是什么？粗糙皮革中间有一块冰凉坚硬，金属扣子？_** 他惊喜的举起小猫，油墨一样漆黑的光亮皮毛下藏着一根深红色皮圈，接口处有个金属插栓，黄铜色硬针若隐若现。

“哈哈哈哈哈，想什么来什么！”

但丁站在牢房门口，托肘扶腮，思索下一步怎么办。 ** _一艘满是西班牙人的战船，我如果贸然出现，肯定会被认出来，可又不能直接跳海，那么做跟寻死有什么区别？或许我可以等晚上，悄悄盗走一条小船，然而我也没有导航仪且不知道自己在哪儿，更不用说必备的饮用水和食物了，这么做又跟寻死有什么区别？_** 想来想去，他瞄了一眼破烂的草席和臭烘烘的木桶， ** _他妈的，我好像呆在牢房才是最明智的选择，所以我为什么还要费尽心思逃出来呢？_**

但丁郁闷， ** _要不，我还是躺回去吧？_** 正犹豫着，小猫突然叫了一声。

“No tiene que moverse！”门口传来一声警告，虽然听不懂对方说得什么，但通过开头的NO字差不多能猜出意思， ** _真他妈倒霉，他年轻的水手朋友今天送饭时间早了_** 。

但丁望着拔出小刀作防御姿势的守卫，在心中盘算如何想办法分散对方注意力，再趁机将刀夺下时，一团黑色影子忽然从船舱斜梁飞出，瞄准水手五官，低吼着抓上去。他呆愣几秒，看男人惨叫着挥舞手臂，试图将小猫打开。但丁不再迟疑一个箭步冲上，抬脚猛踢对方膝盖，水手虽吃痛单膝跪下，但依然拼命反抗，歪着肩膀伸出匕首刺向自己。他侧身躲开，一手攥住对方持凶器的手腕，一手握拳用力捶上胳膊。

“Ah！”

小刀掉落地上，但丁不给年轻男人喘息机会，飞快按住对方额头使劲往墙上突起的木棱撞，一下，两下，三下，直到对方停止挣扎昏过去。拾起刀，瞟了瞟坐在昏迷水手胸前舔爪子的小猫，评价道，“你可真是一个奇怪的小家伙。”

胡须轻颤，绿眼球缓缓转了一圈，他突然萌生一种奇异的恍惚感。这猫咪怕是成精了，不仅能听懂人说话，还会作表情，而且这家伙刚刚对我称赞似乎表示出一种“废话我当然知道我是特别的”骄傲。 ** _嘿，瞧瞧你这臭屁模样跟某人很像啊。_**

“来吧，我们貌似已经变成逃犯，对，是你和我，我本来不想这样，都怪你。”

猫咪盯着自己脏兮兮的手掌，纠结。连嫌弃的表情都他妈的一模一样，但丁受到冒犯，不满的催促，“快点！”

勉强踏上。

他捧着猫咪，四目相对，“虽然不太可能，但我还是想问一下，你知不知道船长室在哪儿，我有件东西要取。” _ **艹，**_ 说完就想骂自己， ** _我是不是饿太久导致营养跟不上出现幻觉，竟然向猫问路？！_**

但更疯狂的是对方反应，黑猫扒拉下耳朵，自信的叫道，“喵！”就好像在说“蠢货我当然知道快点走吧”。

所以，一人一猫借门廊掩护一路小跑，中途有惊无险躲过几组巡逻士兵后，成功从甲板最下层冲到第二层。而这猫咪似乎真认识路，每到一处转弯总会提前咽唔给但丁提示。同样，但丁也很神奇，明明听上去极为相似的喵喵声，可他总能根据对方停顿和语气上的细微差别（相信他，这是一种有态度的猫），判断出是向左还是向右。他们最终来到一扇红色大门跟前，对视，点头，就是这里。

但丁先小心翼翼拉开门缝，塞进半个脑袋到处张望，发现空无一人后，顿时自信心爆棚，抬头挺胸，大摇大摆推门而入。这是一间巨大的白色房屋，深红色窗帘完全打开，许久未见的阳光穿过半透明玻璃窗洒进来，把周围精致的装潢镀上一层淡金色。窗台旁的圆形矮桌上摆着满满一银盘子的新鲜水果，但丁气急败坏的想， ** _我靠，小气鬼对自己可够大方的。_** 他一手抓了一个香蕉，左右开工，一边狼吞虎咽一边打量房间。

正对大门的墙壁上挂着许多陌生的地图，个别区域被红线标出，但丁装模做样看了会儿，发现一个字都看不懂，尴尬的耸耸肩，把香蕉皮向身后随便一抛，走到书桌前。大红桌面堆满了手写信件和羊皮纸书卷，还有许多硬面书籍。他胡乱翻了翻， ** _嗯，还是一个字都看不懂，真他妈的好，不会外语的我连个间谍都做不了。_**

虽然做不了间谍，但不代表自己不能搞事。

但丁从一堆拆封和未拆封的书信中，准确找到一件带有家徽封缄文体娟秀的信件，搁在鼻下深深一嗅， ** _哈！我的直觉果然没错，香水味！看不出黑脸律师竟有女人缘，不过好女人可不能被坏男人骗了，因此，这封信我替你收下。_** 他得意洋洋把应该是情书的信封叠好，放入口袋。既然开了偷东西的头，那就不如多偷一点，或许会找到什么有价值的“宝贝”，但丁兴冲冲的对棕发船长私人物品展开地毯式搜索。

“喵~”某猫发出不悦的叫声。

“我知道我知道，这样不太好，”他低着头一个抽屉一个抽屉查找，“但你这么想，他让我饿了好几天，又拿走我的刀，我问他要点精神损失费不过分。”

“喵~~”又在警告。

“嘘嘘嘘，小声点，你这样会让我良心不安的。”

“喵喵喵，”绵长的吟唱。

“行行行，我知道了，我不找了，这总行吧！”但丁恼羞成怒抬起头，五官在那一刻僵硬到抽搐。

一个梳着高翘发髻异常美丽的年轻女人满脸疑惑站在门口，宽大V领挖得很低，收紧束腰托显丰满胸部，勾画出女性特有的玲珑曲线，下半身深红色裙撑夸张的向两侧突出许多，彰显着主人“横扫一切”的架势。

“Quién eres?”对方皱紧红色弯眉，厉声喝道。

“呃，”视线像没线的风筝胡乱飘荡。

见自己迟迟不给回答，女人紧张起来，提着裙子，往后退了一步，靠上大门，将手藏在身后。 ** _妈的，看样子十之八九已按上门把！_** 但丁眼神一暗，艹，不能放她出去。当自己下定决心正准备冲过去时，小猫再次叫起来。

“AH！Shadow！”紧促感眨眼消失，女人兴奋的跑过去一把抱住小猫。

“那个，”黑色尾巴摇曳着，他灵光乍现，以迅雷不及掩耳之势撒起谎来，“我是来给您送猫，一不小心迷路，闯进这里，请您原谅。”


	28. 红发女人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the language setting, the common language of the islands in the Bahamas which are inclined to South America is Spanish (Latin), and the common language of the islands biased toward North America is English. Nassau and Bimini belong to the English Department, and most of the pirates are also English based (derived from the British "pirate license"), which implies the decline of the old empire and the rise of the new empire

但丁刚说完就想抬手给自己来一耳光， ** _靠，我太激动以至于完全没意识对方说得是西语。_** 果然，红发美女面露惊恐，把黑猫抱在胸前，用软毛遮住起伏不定的胸脯。

“呃，” ** _感觉自己像个坏人_** ，“我不想伤害你，”他绕过桌子急走几步。

女人盯着自己惊声尖叫，飞快后退，直到裙子打翻圆桌，水果滚落一地。其中一个红苹果蹦跶着撞上但丁靴子，这时，他才发现原来手里还握着刚刚用来撬抽屉的小刀。 ** _靠，现在我真成坏人了。_** 但丁把匕首掉转方向，刀刃朝下，仅用拇指勾住刀柄，手心朝外，友善且缓慢的说，“我不想伤害你，所以不要害怕，不要尖叫，我这就离开。”

绿眼睛一亮，将养尊处优如象牙般细腻的指尖对准自己，声音尖锐到可以划破玻璃，“你是那个英国奸细！”

“你会讲英语！？”但丁兴奋的不由自主又向前两步。

吓得对方抓紧黑猫贴着玻璃，嘴里不断重复着，“你别过来，你再过来我要叫了，救.....”

 ** _我靠，可不敢让你再大声嚷嚷！_** 事实证明，但丁的身体比脑子要果断许多，这个想法刚一闪现，还没经深思熟虑、多方会谈到最终确认，就已被快速实施，准确执行。等他反应过来时，自己左手捂住对方嘴巴，右手架刀比上脖颈，双腿卡着裙撑固定身体，将双目大睁恐惧万分的美人挤上窗台，而狡猾的黑猫夹在两人中间好奇观望。这个姿势，说实话，既不美好又容易使人误会，他觉得为了自己的清白和名誉必须解释一下。

“那个，我真没有恶意，请相信，我只是.....”结果话没说完，就见女人眼球一滚昏了过去。

“小姐，女士，喂喂喂，醒醒！”但丁不怎么怜惜的用力拍打对方脸颊，给白皙的苹果肌上了一层薄粉色。

 ** _靠，怎么还没反应，_** 他扒开眼皮，按上胸脯，然后发现问题所在。 ** _妈的，这女人穿着硬邦邦的束腰把自己裹成一个卷饼当然喘不过气。_** 接着在大脑说出 ** _“等等我们考虑一下这么做的必要性以及可能带来的影响”_** 前，他的手再次擅自行动，将昏迷女人翻过来面朝下趴上书桌，自己则站在对方身后，按住背部，用小刀粗暴的划开绷带。

“刺啦”，撕开质地光滑的绸缎，当看到乳白色由鲸鱼骨和细纱缝制而成的绷紧“枷锁”时，叹气摇头， ** _真搞不懂你们这些女人，为了美是不是真的可以不要命！_** “等等，马上让你解脱！”其实到这里，但丁都没察觉自己一系列行为举动和说话内容有什么问题，但是你要知道有些人就算是昏迷状态也有意识，比如这位里面除了束腰什么也没穿的贵族小姐。于是在他解开胸衣顺利听到粗声喘气时，他以为他会得到一声感激的赞美，或者至少是娇羞的微笑。可万万没想到，对方突然发力推开自己，并顺势扬手落下在他左脸重重打出一个清晰掌印（虽然看不到自己的脸，但根据经验，这力道，估计连掌纹都印的清清楚楚）。

“我靠，你干什么？”但丁搓着脸非常委屈，尽管被女人莫名其妙扇耳光不是第一次，但这回绝对可以写入“难以理解”的TOP5。

“Sinvergüenza！Gamberro！Imbécil！”对方看起来比自己还委屈，甚至委屈中带着倔强，倔强中又流露出害怕，拼命拉扯破烂裙子，护住胸口，同时豆大泪水涌出眼角，嘴里吐出一个个掷地有声的单词。

他依旧听不懂，可这画面，感染力太要太强，但丁顿时领悟对方意思， _ **妈的！我好像被误会的更深了！**_

“小姐，你听我解释，不要激动不要激动！”他想走过去安抚对方，但这个动作在惶恐到不停颤抖的红发美人眼里就变成另一种光景。

**_就想象一下，你被一个浑身酸臭像乞丐一样衣不蔽体胡子拉碴的高大男人先怼上玻璃，再按到书桌把衣服剥了一半，现在对方皮笑肉不笑拿刀紧逼，你会怎么做？_ **

“我艹！”但丁大吼着跪倒在地，离射中靶心就差一环，可这脚也够狠了，尤其是那尖头小皮鞋突起的花边正好擦着蛋蛋戳进大腿，既痛的他心旷神怡又吓得他差点心梗。“别跑，”不顾大腿伤痛，他咬牙去拽女人飞起的裙边。又是“刺啦”一下，原本破烂不堪的裙子这下变得更加难以入目。

“对不...啊！别砸，嘿，我说真的，别砸了，我艹，你，”他护着头，躲避对方丢过来的鞋子、奔跑中随手捞起的花瓶、书本、盘子，还有几个玻璃酒杯和一瓶红酒。

“Gamberro！Imbécil！”红发女人绕了一圈终于寻着机会冲向门口，但丁伸手去拉，却被突然出现在路中间的小猫干扰，为了避免踩碎圆圆的黑脑袋，他连忙收腿急刹车，却因此慢了半拍眼睁睁看对方推开大门逃了出去。

“Ayuda！Ayuda！”

情况就跟过山车爬到了最高点，肉眼可见的急转直下，他变成一个拿刀的色情狂去追赶一位半裸的美人，还有一只看好戏的猫在后面欢快跳跃。

最后在摇摇晃晃的甲板上，满脑子回荡着 ** _“妈的，这艘船设计得绝对有问题，谁会在走廊上开这么多低窗风口，也不怕人掉出去”_** 的背景中，但丁成功控制住对方。而海浪和突然响起的枪炮及喊叫声又特别应景的告诉自己，是的，注意点，别掉下去了。似乎是为了验证这点，坏心眼儿的舰船大幅倾斜把不情不愿抱在一起的“美女和野兽”甩向外侧，撞开隔窗半身探出。但丁顾不得多想，下意识伸手卡住窗框，搂上腰肢，双脚抵在墙边将与海风和轰鸣声和音的贵小姐从船外拾回来。

“*****！”

二人不约而同回头望去，远处几个费力保持平衡的守卫正如醉汉般蹒跚前行。红发女人见状惊喜张嘴，求救声还没喊出，他们又像沙袋似的被凶狠海浪推回内侧，撞上墙板。但丁颇为绅士的用身体护住对方，可不知好歹的小姐却曲肘猛捶。自己又犯了对女人体贴温柔的老毛病，担心手中匕首伤到美人不敢用力，只能借身体优势缠住对方，为此俊脸上还白挨几拳。而蓝衣白裤的士兵也像被人恶意推倒的锡兵娃娃，杂乱无章挤成一团。

于是奇妙场景出现了，在第二层甲板的连廊上，两队人相隔3个木窗，各自扒着附近船体勉强直立并互相对视，在海浪停顿的短短几秒不约而同达成共识（或者说是但丁单方面认为的共识）。

“不许动，把人放了！”

“别过来，我手中有刀！”

“快点救我！”

但短暂的僵持被下一拨更凶猛的海浪打断，但丁和怀里非常不配合的人质再次飞向窗栏。这次他原本也可伸手抓住张开的木板，阻挡身体飞出船舱，但他没有，WHY？因为某个疯女人竟用尖指甲瞄准眼球抠了上来！ ** _妈的，这比踢蛋蛋还凶残，所以到底谁才是有威胁的那个？_** 为了贯彻以牙还牙，以眼还眼的原则，但丁在掉下船的瞬间拽住飘在手边的破碎胸衣，将罪魁祸首也一同拉入大海。

是的，你没看错，他又又又一次掉海了。所以，这快变成一项传统了吗？

到了水下，情况逆转。

但丁被美人紧紧抱住，他从对方胸前堆积的软肉里拔出手臂（做梦也没想到自己会有这么一天），拨开水流往上划动。不想又被误会，脑袋缺氧的大小姐以为但丁要抛下自己单独游走，更奋不顾身死死拽住。他想破口骂人，但忍住了，考虑到当前情景，只能鼓起腮帮翻个白眼表达不满。 _ **妈的，**_ 仅靠一只“船桨”怎么撑住两人体重，何况对方还挂着沉甸甸的金属裙撑， ** _该死，要把这破累赘赶紧卸掉。_**

再次伸手摸上裙子。女人察觉举动猛地抬头，散落红发慢慢飘动，绿眼球里写满难以置信和愤怒。但丁暗叫坏了，立刻挥动手臂比划解释。

**_可，就想象一下，你被一个浑身酸臭像乞丐一样衣不蔽体胡子拉碴的高大男人拖下海，对方起初不管你的死活想一个人逃生，现在又对你动手动脚甚至要继续刚刚未完成的无耻行径，你会怎么做？_ **

“艹！”但丁吐出几个泡泡 ** _，这女人彻底疯了！_** 在脸上挨了几爪子后，他怨恨的想， ** _算了，我管你去死！_**

两腿一蹬准备往上浮时，却发现身体一沉，对方又反手抱住自己可怜兮兮的仰望。 ** _妈的，大小姐，算我求你了，你好好看看周围水色，松手，我不会丢下你的，可你继续抱着，那咱俩都要死！_** 对方坚定摇头，嘴边气泡飞速冒出， ** _不，我不相信你，你会抛弃我的！_**

哎，周围越来越冷，他抬头，看模糊渐小的光斑，绝望。这时腰部忽然一松，红头发向后栽倒沉入深蓝，但丁连忙拉住对方，搂在怀里，可遗憾的是肺中仅存氧气已不足以支撑他游回去海面。但丁想笑， ** _这种死法，和一个刚认识连名字都不知道的美人，死在300年前的加勒比，肉体喂鱼，白骨化礁，perfect，真是我计划中的死亡方式呢！_**

海水呛入鼻腔，他喘出最后一个气泡，强迫自己准备即将到来的窒息。 _ **可我还不想闭眼，不想放弃，不想就这么死了......**_

然后他看到一道荧光，分散出无数光柱，从漂浮的菱形挂坠中缓缓射出。蓝色光芒柔软得像晴空时天边的云朵，灵性十足，当你觉得它在慢悠悠的扩散时，它又快速凝聚转变为一条丝带，一股电流，一闪而过的流星，轻盈游走在四周。但丁握住挂坠感受喷涌而出的温暖，海水被排开，氧气重新回归身体。

“Qué es esto？”红发女人也清醒过来，手指颤巍，想摸又恐惧的看着光柱，似乎不敢确定所见景象是死后的梦境还是真实发生。

“我不知道，”脚底仿佛被一双无形大手托举着往上抬，“但我想我们可能有救了。”


	29. 再次见面

但丁用余光瞟到一缕白发，他的意识立刻反应过来那是什么，或者准确说那是谁，但他的大脑出于某个只有它自己知道的原因竭力否认，而他的脖子，为了配合顽固不化的大脑，依旧维持侧趔的姿势，就这么别扭的被卫兵推着往前走。距离越来越近，但丁开始飞快回忆自己刚刚唠唠叨叨说了什么，他好像在抱怨监狱生活，然后说到自己和维吉尔的关系，向表面正经内心猥琐的英国船长解释。  
  
“不，你听我说，我知道路西卡跟你说了什么，那是个误会，然后关于我的身份，我们没必要把事情搞复杂是不是？不，我没有很期待见他！米歇尔，你看我的眼神很奇怪，我不知道你在想什么.....不！”他捂住耳朵，试图用高声喊叫盖过金发船长充满调戏的猜想，“我说了我不想听！我的天啊！你们真是腐国！听着，米歇尔，我都说了，我不想见他！我和他没一个铜板的关系.......”  
  
 ** _靠！_** 但丁感觉鬓角有汗流下，他没夸张，某人凝视的目光像小刀正慢条斯理滑过脖子。他咽了口吐沫， ** _维吉尔是不是听到了，他是听到了吧，我声音那么大怎么可能没听到！_**  
  
 _ **妈的！我死了！** _  
  
  
  
哦，对了，但丁的确又获救了！这是好消息！天选之子！  
  
但同时，伴随的坏消息是，他又被关起来了，对此，但丁不想发表任何看法。  
  
当他醒来发现自己又一次躺在狭小房间时，熟悉的粪臭竟让但丁一时有种自己还在西班牙船上的错觉，经历的诡异黑猫，红发女人，和会发光的项链都只是一个疯狂的梦境，但身下粗糙的木板则好心提醒，“不，亲爱的，你只是换了一个地方被关。现在，把你的懒屁股从我身上拿开，去看看周围情况！”于是，他靠着墙坐起，摸上昏昏沉沉但更多是剧痛的后脑，有点湿黏，穿过发丝按上头皮的可疑硬块，痛感更明显，但丁想起来了！ ** _自己抱着大小姐快浮出海面时，某个带有重物的粗锁链突然坠入水中，他甚至都没来得及看清那是什么（现在想想或许是船锚），就被不偏不倚刚好砸中，这百万分之一的运气简直可以赌博了（只可惜中世纪，拉斯维加斯还未出现）。_**  
  
剩下的事，一点记忆都没有。 _ **所以为什么就他一人在这里，疯女人呢，以及自己为什么又被关起来了，最重要的是这里是哪儿？**_ 但丁呻吟一声，揉了揉脖子，等等，好像缺了个什么。  
  
“我靠！老子项链呢？”  
  
“你醒了？”旁边木椅上蹦下一个年轻水手，与其说水手不如说是半大的孩子，灰绿眼睛目光单纯，圆圆脸颊光滑整洁，估计连毛都没长齐。对方走过来，在离木制栅栏一米处停下，“你需要什么？要不要喝点水？”  
  
 _ **哦，人不坏，**_ 但丁偷乐。如果这就是看守自己的人，那说不定可以想个办法骗骗他，虽然开锁放人的可能性不大，但至少可以提高生活质量。不过，重要的事先解决。  
  
“我在哪儿？”他装出很平静的样子问男孩，“为什么把我关起来？”  
  
“你在凯旋号上，我不知道你为什么被关，他们只是让我看着你，”对方抓抓浅黄卷发，“如果你什么都不需要，那稍等，我这就去跟船长汇报。”  
  
“等等，”他急忙喊道，“我是一个人吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我是说，”但丁思考如何表达不引起水手怀疑，但最终决定还是直接问出，“你见过一个红发女人吗？”  
  
“红发女人，哦哦哦，你指那个女巫啊！她在船长室，”紧接着好奇的反问，“你知道她到底是什么吗？我是说，女巫还是人鱼？因为大家都在赌.....”  
  
“女巫！人鱼！”他慌慌张张冲到围栏前，把毫无防备的年轻人吓了一跳，“你什么意思？！”  
  
“你不记得了？”对方惊讶的说完又忽然想起什么似的点点头，“对了，你昏过去了，或许一直都不知道。”  
  
“你到底什么意思？”但丁有点心急。  
  
  
  
“我需要和你们船长谈谈。另外，给我弄点吃的和水。”他看小孩再次点头离开后，慢慢依着木栏坐下。  
  
按乔西描述，对，他们互换了名字。这个小鬼叫乔西，今年15岁，父亲是英国人母亲是苏格兰人，不爱吃奶酪。这艘船的船长是米歇尔·菲亚克（尽管但丁早就知道，但他没有说），人非常友善，平易近人，对大家不分军阶一样好（说起金发船长，乔西一脸崇拜，甚至可以列出一张清单从英俊外貌夸至优秀人品，滔滔不绝直到但丁忍无可忍打断为止），中途他看守咒骂着追赶一只到处逃窜的黑老鼠。  
  
“为什么不养只猫呢？很多船上都养猫。”  
  
“船长不喜欢猫。”  
  
总之，这个傻乎乎的年轻人在但丁忽悠下，把家底（含船上其他人乔西熟悉的人）交代得彻彻底底干干净净。包括但丁和疯女人被打捞上来的场景。乔西是听到骚动才跑上甲板的，他差点以为是火灾或者其他的事，结果看到大家围成几圈，中间躺着一个健壮的黑发男人。  
  
_**但丁点头表示那就是我，拜在每个船上打卡式锻炼所赐，体脂率骤降，肉眼可见肌肉显露，分块清晰，就算300年后的艾萨克见了也会暗呼羡慕。这可不是健身房堆出来的假货，这是实实在在的力量（他比了个握拳的姿势，看得乔西一脸莫名）。** _  
  
在高个男人身边还跪着一个哆哆嗦嗦的红发女人，身上仅有一件棕色披风避体，其余部分被散落长发遮盖，但这半掩半露的姿态更引人遐想，不说这个，这个不是重点。重点是他们被捞上来时是大半夜（但丁瞪大眼睛可依旧什么也没说），之所以能引起守夜水手注意主要源于一团笼罩二人的明亮荧光。那光芒随海浪浮动似乎与空中明月呼应，让人难忘。等水手们七手八脚把人弄上船后，惊讶的看到一个湿漉漉、异常妩媚又近乎一丝不挂的女人胸前正渐渐消失的蓝光（但丁忍不住暗骂一句，该死的女人，不过好消息是项链没有丢），大家都在议论这是人鱼或者女巫，而旁边可怜男人是她的食物或受害者。  
  
“所以，为什么可怜的受害者要被关起来，而邪恶的女巫在舒适的船长室？”  
  
“呃，”乔西尴尬的涨红脸支支吾吾说道，“这个问题问的很好，但这是船长的命令，我们无权质疑！”  
  
 ** _呵呵，米歇尔·菲亚克，正人君子？_** 但丁想笑了。  
  
  
  
没多久他就被邀请至船长室，见到将维吉尔赶得像海豚一样顶着长喙满海域到处乱窜，并给梦魇重重一击的凯旋号主人。但丁在对方盛情招待下一边狼吞虎咽新鲜食物，一边进行坦诚交流。米歇尔（对，他们一见如故太投缘决定以名字相称），礼貌的询问女人身份，在但丁一问三不知后怀疑的挑起一侧粗眉。随即告诉他，疯女人全名路西卡·阿里乌斯，是阿里乌斯伯爵的唯一女儿，圣骑士号船长克雷多·杜兰德尔的未婚妻（但丁差点被鸡骨头呛死过去，他用力捶着胸口， ** _我靠，货真价实的贵族小姐，怪不得那么骄横_** ）。  
  
根据大小姐的说法（但丁坚持这是一面之词，没有证据），“他是一个无耻之徒！妄图非礼我！但被我坚决反抗后，于是决定绑架我，威胁我父亲索要赎金的英国奸细！”  
  
但丁听到这儿，放下手中面包把嘴里空间腾出来，他必须要解释一下，“我不是奸细......”  
  
“我当然知道，”米歇尔笑不露齿。  
  
“你怎么知道？哦！” ** _问了个蠢问题，考虑到对方身份，这片海域活跃的英国奸细八成就是眼前家伙安排的_** ，“你可能不认识我，但我想你一定认识德·美的奇大公，我是大公的门徒，圣日耳曼伯.....”  
  
“但丁，我们说好诚实一点，所以请你不要破坏约定，我讨厌言而无信的人，”米歇尔给自己杯中满上红葡萄酒，“我知道你是谁，你是梦魇号的主人，维吉尔的弟弟。”  
  
 ** _尴尬，但请问你既然知道为何还要装模做样问我呢？_** 但丁眯起眼睛盯着对方，这个笑容满面的英武男子看来也不是那里来的省油灯。  
  
“别紧张，是崔西告诉我的，”对方倒坦率，但，又或者是出卖朋友？  
  
也许看出自己困惑，米歇尔笑笑说，“我和崔西是老朋友，老交情，和维吉尔也认识，虽然只见过寥寥几次，但相信我，我对维吉尔本人并无恶意。上次那件事纯属误会，我们已经和解。来，这杯酒，敬我们的友谊！”说着便举杯要和自己碰。  
  
这时，门被撞开。  
  
“小姐，您不能进去。”  
  
“滚开！”红发女人，不对，是不再赤裸的路西卡，气呼呼冲进来，先是指着米歇尔鼻子用略带滑稽的口音尖声命令，“你为什么不把他关起来？还在这里跟他吃饭？你的保证呢？你们英国人就是如此不讲信誉吗？”  
  
然后保持暴躁状态冲到但丁跟前，再也不是之前的柔弱可人，而是粗暴的一把夺过酒杯，抬手泼向自己，大骂道（这句很标准），“混蛋！”  
  
他都傻了，眨眨眼，伸出舌尖舔了一下顺流而下的美酒证明这不是幻觉，但目光却不由自主转上对方起伏不定的胸脯，木制项链正悬在深沟中。 _ **我靠！**_ 但丁愤怒站起， ** _我都没找你算偷东西的账你还这么横，谁给你的面子！_** 他抓住对方手腕，把明明惊恐得要尖叫却拼命逞强憋住的红发女人拉过来，去拿拽颈上项链。可对方速度更快，手指一挑一压，愣是将木刻塞进双峰拥挤的狭缝中。  
  
 _ **艹！**_ 但丁在白肉上比划两下，发现无从着手，只能不甘心的收回，转而低声威胁，“你把东西给我拿出来，不然就再让你体会一次裸奔的滋味，这里可不是你未婚夫的船，指不定会出什么事！”  
  
“你别想着再胁迫我，相反，你该感谢我！没有在你昏倒后把你扔海里不管！”路西卡仰起脸咬着牙说。  
  
_**有些人，就算长得眉目传情，唇红齿白，也有种让人一拳打上的冲动。** _  
  
“你！”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”餐桌那侧忽然爆发出大笑，“但丁，我本来不想把你关起来，可看看你现在这副样子，对女士.....”  
  
“是小姐！”  
  
“对对对，是小姐，你这样对我们亲爱的小姐可不太好，毕竟她是我船上最尊贵的客人，卫兵！”拍拍手，“送但丁先生回老地方，对了，手铐加上！”  
  
  
  
终于转过头。  
  
 _ **怎么办？**_ 维吉尔的脸阴得像卡进度条的黑白老电影，就在冒火边缘来回徘徊。 ** _看看，有些人，就算长得眉目传情，唇红齿白，也能时时刻刻展现出一副要杀人的气势。_**  
  
但机智如他，不会向命运轻易屈服。但丁热情洋溢的飞奔过去，将已亮出半截刀身的阎魔刀鞘又塞回去，再利用手铐把维吉尔锁在自己怀里。是的，他“哥”脸更臭了，侧过脸捏住鼻子嫌弃的推自己。但丁的自尊心被这个动作切成渣渣，可现在不是关心自尊心是否建在的时候。  
  
“维吉尔你误会了，我说的不是你，是另一个人，我怎么会不愿意见到你呢？”他准备转移注意力，“米歇尔！把手铐给我解开！你这样对我，我哥他会.....”  
  
“谁是你哥哥！”维吉尔猛地别过自己胳膊，“米歇尔，我不认识这个人！这就是你谈判的诚意吗？！让自己的囚犯满船乱跑？！”  
  
“是吗？难道是我误会了，你确定他和你没关系？”金发船长双手撑在舰桥护栏上，笑着望向他们。  
  
“我.....”  
  
见维吉尔还要反驳，但丁连忙捂住对方嘴巴。此时，蓝眼睛不在是单纯冒火了，是赤裸裸的杀意！如果不是两人胸贴胸腿挨腿，仿佛两条交尾的蛇相互纠缠，没有拔刀空间，但丁早就如案板上的三文鱼，被锋利刀刃戳个对穿，用力之大或许会被固定在甲板，就像标本，不夸张！可他不能让步， ** _妈的，我再也不想回那个屎一样的地方了，_** 刚刚只是说笑，没想到维吉尔真的出现，所以这么好的逃脱机会我怎么能放过！  
  
“你要是不承认我是你弟弟，我就告诉大家我是你情人，”故意凑在对方耳边轻声说道，满意看白净耳廓浮上粉色。  
  
维吉尔偏头瞄向一旁。但丁顺着目光扫过去，唯一一个表现出“想冲上来但因为不确定是否合适所以没有行动”的红发男人。 ** _靠！你果然是这样的人！我才没走几天，你就又找一个，而且还不带挑的（这不是重点）！_** 他眼神暗沉，手上力度加大，强行掰过下巴，四目相对，逐字逐句的说，“你可以试试，你是了解我的，我反正不要脸，什么都敢说！”  
  
维吉尔瞪着他，似乎在估量形势。  
  
但丁冷笑着哼了两声，“要不要赌一下？”  
  
对方转了下眼球，从自己脑袋左侧看向右侧，将周围扫了个遍，最终闭上眼，身体泄力，不再挣扎的垂下头，这是同意了？  
  
他托起对方脸颊，恶狠狠的补充，“不许耍赖，听到没有？”  
  
一个白眼， _ **好吧，这是同意。**_  
  
“你们商量好了吗？到底认不认识？”远处的米歇尔又想拱火。  
  
“闭嘴吧，都是你虐待我，导致我走形严重，我哥差点没认出！”  
  
“是吗？维吉尔？”不嫌事大的再次确认。  
  
银发男人咬住下唇不吭声，但丁用手捅了捅对方肩膀，小声说，“配合。”  
  
长长一声怨气，“认识。”  
  
“什么？”米歇尔笑得得意。  
  
但丁真想打他。  
  
“我说，我认识他，菲亚克，你快把我弟弟放了，否则我们就没有谈下去的必要！”维吉尔再次闭眼，一副“这不是我在说话这都是假象我并在这里”的绝望。  
  
“哦哦哦，那就是误会，卫兵，把但丁先生的手铐打开。请允许我正式欢迎你们登上凯旋号，我是船长米歇尔·菲亚克。”  
  
“嘿，开心点，”但丁伸直手臂等待自由，“他说了欢迎，所以，笑笑。”  
  
“闭嘴！”维吉尔头也不回单留一个愠怒背影给自己。  
  
可他并不在意，反而咧开嘴直乐，哈哈哈哈， ** _故事即将有趣起来喽！_**


	30. 四方会谈

米歇尔在距圣骑士号约一个足球场的地方停下船，然后决定在瓢泼大雨和翻滚海浪里乘一只小船，驶向灰暗背景中异常瞩目的庞然大物。这是但丁第一次近距离观察圣骑士号，3层炮甲板，90门火炮，巨大且华丽的艉楼和艏楼，以及高耸直立似乎要刺穿天空的桅杆， ** _这他妈的就是风帆时代的航空母舰！_** 即使被风雨迷糊了双眼，但丁依旧要称赞这艘雾气腾腾帆船所带来的震撼美。与之相比，旁边的护卫舰简直平庸单调到可以忽略不计，就像主餐周围随便装饰的配菜，不能引起饕餮食客的丝毫兴趣。

他瞥了一眼坐在船头面容冷峻的米歇尔，不知是面对即将到来的谈判精神紧张还是看到杜兰德尔的豪华战舰心生嫉妒，反正金发船长挂出难得一见的严肃，全程沉默。搞得但丁也不好意思说话，他有点后悔自己冲动下做出的决定，他把这头脑发热的产物归罪于维吉尔。

如果不是白恶魔鬼鬼祟祟在餐桌上突然和路西卡、米歇尔用自己听不懂的西班牙语交流，又时不时不安好心的拿眼斜视，最后换上令人生疑的表情长哦一声，似乎赞同什么对但丁不利的共识。 ** _我怎么会放着干燥床铺和温热食物不享受，跟你们一起挤在摇摇欲坠的小船上，去见十之八九会要我命的杜兰德尔？_** 这个句子里的 ** _“你们”_** ，特指不高兴的维吉尔和笑眯眯的米歇尔，不包括非常想回圣骑士号但以 ** _“外面狂风骤雨，海浪凶猛，不适合小姐您出行”_** 和 ** _“我不确定杜兰德尔爵士会不会对我和我客人的生命安全造成威胁，所以出于谨慎考虑还请小姐您在我船上多住几日”_** 为理由搪塞的路西卡。

暴脾气的大小姐听后，通过给米歇尔脸上按手印以及怒砸船长室来表达不满，但金发船长并没有生气，反是颇为镇静的欣赏对方上蹿下跳时快要蹦出衬衫的乳房。维吉尔坐在附近，浑身弥漫着一股奇怪的尴尬，就好像突然间不知手脚如何摆放才算自然，试了几次最终选择抱着阎魔刀紧张兮兮注视桌面，尽管那里早被大小姐“清扫”干净，只剩木纹。

但丁斜靠在墙上，观察这很不维吉尔的行为， ** _他“哥”不应该先嫌弃对方聒噪再不耐烦的翻白眼吗？为什么这么慌乱？_** 随后他看到路西卡猛地双手撑桌，弯腰冲米歇尔大声嘶吼，垂下肉球被烛光勾勒就维吉尔耳旁晃来晃去，白皙脸颊瞬间被火光染红，窘迫的扭向一侧。

 ** _哈！原来维吉尔这么纯情！等等，他们不是说维吉尔有个十几岁的儿子吗？_** 但丁伸出指头算年纪。 ** _我靠，那维吉尔十二三岁便破处生子了，厉害！_** 感叹完又忽觉哪里不对，他摸着下巴仔细观察对方唉声叹气一副“该死的让我离开这里的”表情。 ** _嗯，这可不像是情场老手该有的表现。那么维吉尔的儿子从哪儿来的？_**

接着，但丁脑海里蹦出一个他不想识别但固执得跟雪球似的念头： _ **维吉尔对男人也这么纯情吗？妈的，这想法不得了，快停下，**_ 可雪球却越滚越大，越来越近，眼瞅着清晰计划就要成型，吓得他赶紧向来势凶猛的雪球扔出一根爆竹，炸飞这个坏主意。 ** _谢谢，我不想尝试，也不想知道答案。_**

在大小姐摔门离开前，但丁照例收到眼神鄙视，他已经不想解释什么了。 ** _自己明明只顾着偷乐维吉尔的丢人模样，根本没时间浏览春光乍泄，却要空挨一记白眼，郁闷。_**

路西卡自从但丁恢复自由后就一直有意躲避，只在吃饭时出现，平时老老实实藏在米歇尔提供的房间里，脖子上原本属于自己的项链也消失不见。但丁试着堵了对方几次，除了收到米歇尔充满暗示的警告和维吉尔更加不屑的撇嘴外，一无所获。

所以当他们（依然指不高兴的维吉尔和笑眯眯的米歇尔）商量着要去杜兰德尔船上与商会代表共同探讨“红色郁金香号一船死人到底该谁负责（荷兰人很生气要严惩凶手，西班牙人颜面扫地要彻查此事，英格兰人则急于撇清关系）”和“我们要商讨出一个切实可行的共存方案，不能再纵容肆无忌惮的报复性抢掠一再发生（米歇尔甚至考虑要不要跟新任总督签订合约，英西放下世仇共同对付讨厌的法国佬）”以及“作为海盗也要按规矩办事”三大议题时，但丁的原计划是“等你们走了，我就去抓路西卡”。

可谁料，计划赶不上变化，在他们（不高兴的维吉尔和笑眯眯的米歇尔）准备登船走人时，但丁看到那个如影子一样沉默寡言却紧跟维吉尔的红发男人竟大大方方踏入木船，一贯不喜欢陪伴的维吉尔只是愣了愣，没有拒绝，更过分的是白恶魔还好心指着身边空位低声嘟囔了几句！当然，但丁离得远没听清内容，但他可以想象， ** _“你就坐这里，安分一点，不要惹麻烦”_** 以及说这话的语气！

但丁有点气， ** _好吧好吧，_** 他坦白，那一刻自己的怒气值离爆灯就差一格，只需一点压力，就能立刻腾起蘑菇云！ ** _毕竟，自己作为维吉尔的“亲”弟弟跟一群又脏又臭的水手挤通铺（他的吊床不知为何又离粪桶很近，躲不掉的糟心屎味），而这个，不知从哪儿冒出的家伙却可以拥有独立隔间？！不公平！_**

接下来，米歇尔意味深长的笑容干脆化为火柴，“刺啦”一声，点燃火线。金发船长弹了不断落水的三角帽檐，挑眉看向正把散落头发捋向耳后湿漉漉的维吉尔，又转头望着拼命缩起肩膀试图借别人身体挡风遮雨的红发男子（他的名字但丁忘了，不屑于记），最后移到自己身上，勾起嘴角，露出一个浅浅微笑。

 _ **去他妈的！**_ 但丁冲上小船在两人中硬是挤出一个位置，抹了把脸仰头看着还在滴水搞不清状况的维吉尔，说，“突然想起杜兰德尔还欠着我的东西没还，正好，一起。”

大雨淋透衣服贴在身上，在被海风吹过，还有点冷，他不由得往旁边靠靠，厚颜无耻的汲取像火炉一样温暖的体温，果不其然，被推开。

“挤挤更暖和。”

“不用，我们到了。”

在杜兰德尔看到自己的瞬间，但丁想，如果不是身后黑衣老人竭力拉住，他肯定当场血溅3尺，脑浆随水丝丝落下。

“我猜你还记得我，”小心翼翼错开枪口，尬笑道。

“闭嘴，她人呢？”

“这个问题，你最好去问米歇尔，对了你不介意把.....”原本移开的枪又移回来，但丁识相的把后半句咽回去。

“阿里乌斯小姐现在在凯旋号上，”金发船长笑着承认。

手枪立马换个人对准。跟米歇尔一起上船，伪装成普通水手的士兵迅速围成半圈，掏枪拔刀面朝外侧。杜兰德尔的手下也不甘示弱，同时举臂，长枪瞄准。甚至一旁事不关己的维吉尔也悄无声息扶上腰间。气氛降至冰点。一片寂静，只剩下逐渐密集的雨声。

但丁晃动脖子刚想开口，对面老人却突然咳嗽。“还未正式自我介绍，我是拿骚新总督，阿里乌斯伯爵。现在，大家都湿透了，心情不好，不如让我们进去暖和一下，其他事随后再说。”

从自己的（这个地方是重读）房间走出，身上是干爽的衣服，外面是熟悉的走廊，依旧摇摇晃晃的甲板。不过，这次隔窗紧闭，任凭风吹雨灌，也纹丝不动。但丁忽然有种恍如隔世的错觉，他笑着低头，有点怀念那个调皮的黑猫。

“喵~~”

**_大脑还特意虚拟了一声猫叫配合心境。_ **

“喵喵！”

**_连埋怨的腔调都模仿的惟妙惟肖，就好像黑猫躲在昏暗中呼唤自己一样。_ **

“喵喵喵~”

_**靠，这清晰渐远的声音，不是幻觉！** _

于是，他想都没想直接跟上。刚过拐角，便瞥见一柱亮光，下意识收腿后躲，侧身查看。银色头发被暖光照成橘色，烛火晃动几下，接着背影一闪， _ **人消失了？！**_ 但丁连忙跑过去，发现虚惊一场，这只是扇几乎和墙面融为一体的黑色木门。他也旋转门把，装模做样悄声潜入。为什么说装模做样呢？因为他刚进门，脖子上就多了把刀。

“你知道吗？如果不是你那蠢笨如狗熊的脚步声太有特点，你现在早就脑袋分家了！”两人贴的很近，热气喷到脸上。

“所以，”但丁没有分家的脑袋转得飞快，“你既然知道是我，为什么还要把刀放上来？这样怪不舒服的，”见维吉抽动下巴，他又补充道，“我这是为了你的刀，我觉得它回到刀鞘会比呆在我脖子上要舒服。”

“为什么跟着我？”

“我没有跟着你，”刀刃立起来，他退到门上，这个姿势，体会了当初路西卡的感受，“我听到了猫叫。”

“猫叫？”睫毛抖了抖，蓝眼睛先警觉的眯起随后又猛地瞪大，低吼道，“你又满嘴胡扯！”

“我没骗你，真的，虽然听起来是挺扯的，但我确实在找猫，路西卡的黑猫，shadow，你看不见他不怪你眼神不好，想想，黑猫，这个光线，看不到很正常，我不怪你不相信我，误会我.....”

没完没了的废话被打断，维吉尔伸手捂住自己。“安静！”对方像个专业窃贼将耳朵贴上木门。

“怎么.....？”

“闭嘴！”快速收刀，拽着衣领将自己塞进书桌旁的布帘里。

“我....”踉跄几步还没站稳，嘴唇又被修长手指大力按住，接着，他听到门锁扣动声。

但丁其实想说， ** _我的位置有点奇怪，我觉得我们互换一下会比较好。_** 但他没机会开口，有人蹑手蹑脚走了进来。

但丁的位置，怎么形容呢，首先他背朝外，这就意味两点。第一，他只能通过听力和维吉尔的表情来判断屋内情况；第二，他必须紧贴维吉尔，以免自己宽阔肩膀暴露在窗帘褶皱外。

其次，他很高，维吉尔也不低，或许比他高一点（但丁把这种身高差归结为体型不同造成的错觉），这就导致他们必须错开一点。包括把下巴放在对方肩上，双腿大张，这部分工作由但丁独立完成，源于维吉尔不太配合的手，一只在但丁嘴上，一只在但丁胸前，还握着阎魔刀。为此，他必须把双手贴住对方身体摆好。是的，他知道这个姿势猛一看就像自己把维吉尔抱在怀里耍流氓。但！请相信，他这么做完全出于第一条第二点，即紧密相贴以免自己宽阔肩膀不能被窗帘完全遮住，没有其他任何意思！

最后也是最崩溃的地方，维吉尔光滑冰凉的刀鞘不偏不倚刚好抵在不该抵住（起码不是现在）的区域。

但丁觉得自己不可能再倒霉点了。可，命运说，你等着。

**_如果你被困在一个狭小空间，动不了，唯一能转移注意的就是簌簌的翻页声，你或许会不可避免的胡思乱想，比如捡起某个被自己炸得稀烂的念头。_ **

**_因此，你偏头换个视角重新审视对方，就像无意中瞄到一家新开的甜品店，迫不及待冲进去，把招牌上所有能念出名的都点一遍，挨个舔一口。想到舔，你犹豫了一下，只一下，但还是忍不住，咧开嘴暗搓搓的伸出舌尖，划过指肚，就一下，敏捷果断，不让对方察觉。你告诉自己，我只是单纯好奇，他闻起来像大海，是不是尝起来也像大海。但这一下太快了，不仅对方没注意，自己也没品出来味道。有点懊恼，要不我再试试？_ **

维吉尔全神贯注，目光似乎捕捉到什么关键信息，开始侧动身体，微微探出。

**_你吓坏了，靠！暴露在外的人是我！麻烦你偷窥也收敛点！所以情急之下你压得更用力，嗯，这么做的后果也很明显，除了收获对方不悦眼神外，让我们回到最后一条。是的，该死的筒状玩意儿摩擦着另一个不该死却不挑时候乱兴奋的柱状玩意儿。_ **

刀鞘在手中转了个圈再次拿好，可对下面来说，是光滑表面隔着粗糙布料，挤压蛋蛋从左侧慢慢移到右侧。

 **_妈的！要命了！情况继续恶化，你想叫，提醒对方，注意点。但嘴刚分开，手指又跟上。那么问题来了，到底是哪步走错，让维吉尔如大理石般细腻无杂、微泛凉意的无名指落入柔软粘稠、湿润灼热的口中？_ ** **_很好，眼睛也一并瞪圆，你不知怎么回事还有心情感叹对方虹膜颜色的变化，是光线原因吗？到了晚上竟有点偏绿，比起白天没有温度的深蓝，变成波光粼粼的湖水。所幸，在对方脸色由惊讶到羞愤再到阴冷转换时，你的理智在线。他指挥你的嘴巴作无声解释，但又不知怎么回事，反而含的更深。_ **

_**好消息是你现在尝到念念不忘的味道，和想象中一样，是咸咸的海味，但又和想象中不一样，味蕾拂过贝壳状半鼓的指甲，是一种刚好的半糖，清爽自然，淡淡甜味，像记忆中的草莓.....你还沉浸在美好回想时，坏消息却接踵而至，银刃慢慢滑出，刀鞘研磨柱体，旗杆“嗞”的一下竖起。** _

“嗯~”

翻书声骤停！

 **_你敢肯定，如果维吉尔被发现，他一定会先杀了对方再杀了你，但以目前状态考虑，或许让外面人发现也不是最坏结果。_ ** **_脚步声逼近，对方很小心，维吉尔屏住呼吸。气氛危急，但你很绝望，因为某个变化过于夸张的部位在此刻引起了始作俑者的关注，银色眉毛皱成一团，你自暴自弃垮了肩。_ ** **_不能怪我，这是生理反应，考虑到这么久我都没有疏解过，这很正常，多说一句，不硬才不正常。_ **

“喵喵~”

_**救命的猫叫出现！** _

片刻安静，每个人都默契非常的保持不动，

“喵喵喵~~”

脚步在稍稍纠结后还是移向猫叫的另一侧，维吉尔呼出一口气。

**_你把指头卷出来，得意的用口型比划，“没骗你吧！”_ **

“*******！”木门被撞开，有人用西语强硬的下命令，这口气，是杜兰德尔？！

但丁用眼神询问维吉尔，刚刚那个被猫引走的是谁？

对方错开目光不回答。

这时小猫又叫了。


	31. 番外—神们的游戏（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the text is officially completed, and then the first part will be supplemented with about 6 extra chapters to explain the mystery. Hahahaha, believe me, the content of extra chapters is absolutely unexpected to you
> 
> 第一部正文正式完结，接下来是大概6章番外，哈哈哈哈，相信我，番外内容你们绝对想不到
> 
> PS：《海热》中途一度有放弃的打算，主要觉得无论剧情还是写作方式与《公关》高度相似，所以二选一，想弃坑，但谢谢WID感人肺腑的评论和触发灵感的谈话，我决定修改最初设定，继续写下去，灵感来自维吉尔的《埃涅阿斯纪》（厚颜无耻的我抄袭哥的创意XD），顺便也满足我一直想写希腊神话AU的愿望

[Heart of Ocean](https://twitter.com/morin_hibiki/status/1339895360488030213?s=21)

这是森森老师设计的海洋之心，宝石质感，超级漂亮，相信我，我这个专业的，老师的宝石完爆同行（我的同门，恕老夫直言，你们都是战五渣） 

虽然森老师自己吐槽说逗号，哈哈哈哈，我说逗号就是没有完结，代表永不结束的故事 

两颗拼在一起又是正无穷∞，代表无穷无尽的爱，我们对DV的，和哥蛋之间的，这个设计最赞的地方是和我最终的大结局完美呼应

Here is the heart of the ocean. The gem texture is super beautiful. Believe me, I am a professional, and this design has exploded. My classmates, with respect, are all five scum.

Although dear morinona_hibiki herself make complaints about commas, haha, I said that commas means never be finished, and they never end.

The two pieces together are positive infinity, representing endless love between Dante and Vergil. The best part of the design is perfect echo of my final finale

[teenager Vergil](https://twitter.com/morin_hibiki/status/1337063089821388802?s=21)

这是由森老师设计的少年时代维吉尔

Designed by morinona_hibiki. This is Virgil as a teenager

赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯不远万里来帕特农神庙找我时，我正在打牌，跟拉刻西斯和阿特洛波斯，赌注是水晶球里在某处沙漠迷路的商队。

可怜人类被困在由拉刻西斯营造的暴风迷宫中已整整3天，弹尽粮绝，维持生命的饮用水仅剩一点。他们唯一能做的就是祈祷以及互相警惕的盯着对方，以免在自己打盹后再也醒不过来。

这是死亡女神阿特洛波斯的惯用手段，她喜欢看人类为了某些虚无缥缈的目标而自相残杀。

“一对K，”拉刻西斯斜着眼看向阿特洛波斯，“然后我赌他们不会杀掉这个男孩。”

“亲爱的妹妹，我知道这是你最后的王牌，你吓不到我，”阿特洛波斯微笑的扣上手中牌，摇摇金黄色麻花辫，“如果你真想延长那个可怜鬼的寿命，你可以请求克洛托。”

我低头审视被拇指压着的2个A。

“克洛托，我多愁善感的小妹妹，我知道你手中有对A，但是放过这个男孩吧。你瞧他，困得不停栽脑袋，可依旧睁着疲惫双眼，你难道不想见证他的未来吗？”

我又瞟了一眼水晶球，这个坏家伙专门拉近镜头，让我清楚看到男孩身上跳动的生命之光。哎，我叹口气，“过，你赢了，拉刻西斯，他可以活到救援队来。”

“亲爱的克洛托、拉刻西斯、阿特洛波斯你们还好吗？”赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯和他/她的父亲一样，完全没有私人领地意识。大大咧咧推开门，随手从银托盘抓起红苹果，再一屁股坐上天鹅绒枕头，翘腿冲我眨着变换莫测的黑眼珠。

“你来做什么，赫耳墨斯的儿子？”阿特洛波斯打了个响指，水晶球中昏倒的几人正被抬上骆驼。

“首先，不要用男性化的称呼叫我，政治正确，懂？另外，你竟然没有收割生命？”兼具男性硬朗骨骼和女性柔美线条的俊脸望向水晶球，“好吧，这不关我的事。我这次来，是奉众神之父的命令，带命运，哦，不是你们两个，宙斯只提了克洛托，你要跟我一起去奥林匹斯圣山。”

“我？为什么？”我吓得差点把水晶球丢到地上。

平心而论，我不太想见父亲。因为见他就意味着我又要替所谓的“兄弟姐妹”改命，而我，不想再一次惹怒赫拉。上次赫拉克勒斯的事她还在生气（小心眼的万神之母），阿波罗告诫我最近要低调一点。

“特里同，记得吗，脑子有点不好使的美人鱼？波塞冬的儿子？”赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯咬了一口苹果，又嫌弃的吐出来，连同手里剩余部分一起丢出窗外。

“他怎么了？”拉刻西斯开始在桌面摆出占卜牌，翻开第一张，塔。

图画中熊熊燃烧的火苗瞬间吞噬高耸的塔尖，石块纷纷落下，你甚至能听到塔中人绝望的求救声，预示着生命中无可避免的改变。

这可真是个“好”兆头呢！我撇撇嘴。

赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯无视我们的小动作，继续说，“这个傻家伙把宙斯赐的海螺弄丢了，众神之父很生气，要处罚他，剥除神籍，打入海沟，承受万虫撕咬之苦。”

“为什么？不过丢了个能操控海怪的破喇叭，宙斯可以重做一个，有必要大张旗鼓搞得看起来很严重？”我虽然知道父亲只是做样子，真正目的大概又想问波塞冬要点什么，而可怜的特里同不过是用来讨价还价的筹码。但我依旧不理解，这种问亲兄弟讨东西还要费尽心思耍套路的行为。

“我亲爱的克洛托，你忽略了关键信息，即这个丢失的号角被森林女神捡走。显然，不谙世事的女神把你口中的破喇叭当容器用，无意中承载了生命之泉，”赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯伸出右手比了个V，再将左手食指从中穿过，口气暧昧的说，“他们生了两块石头。”

阿特洛波斯难以置信的挑眉，就算拥有神力，贝壳和泉水生岩石这件事听起来也非常可疑。

雌雄莫辨的信使耸耸肩，“继承父母能力的石头们既可以呼风唤雨号令四洋，又可以长生不老青春永驻，所以，宙斯表示出想拥有那两块石头的强烈愿望，强烈到可以忘记特里同丢失神器的过错。”

“你这个爱情悬疑故事讲得真差劲，所以这关克洛托什么事？”拉刻西斯翻了个白眼，又揭开一张牌，死神，她朝阿特洛波斯摇摇牌面上挤脸尖叫的骷髅。

“不要心急，我还没说完。波塞冬当然知道他狡猾的弟弟满脑子装得什么，可他不甘心就这么平白无故送出原本属于自己的宝贝。于是，不怎么单纯的海神请宫廷中最优秀的匠师将这两块石头打磨完美，我听说他们用最柔软的金羊毛一点一点愣是搓出1001个小面，那闪烁的光芒比群星还灿烂，红色像流动的血液，蓝色像凝固的深空.....”

对方摇头晃脑的痴迷神情让我不禁好奇，“你见过？”

“我没有，但这不能阻止我想象宝石的美丽，”赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯我的贸然打断有点不满，“说到哪儿了？哦，对，波塞冬又用海怪之心和地狱火打造了一个镶嵌宝石的双耳杯，杯底刻有一行小字——献给最伟大的赌徒。”

听到这里，我顿时哀嚎起来，“啊！我的天，又要续写金苹果2.0吗？”

大地之母啊，我是做错什么要遭受这种惩罚？评判人？父亲！你知道这样会让我得罪所有人，我是指所有的包括最终得到奖杯的人，都会怨恨我！

而且您忘了特洛伊吗？上次因为“最美女人”这个称呼，圣山上最有权势的三个女神大打出手，甚至牵连人间，导致众神参与，十年战争，七日屠城，成堆的尸体浸泡在血海中，无处落脚，连冷酷的阿特洛波斯都忍不住摇头叹息。

“可以拒绝吗？”我双手捂脸。

“不，你不可以，往好处想，你不是去做裁判。”

不是吗？我充满希望的抬起头。

“最伟大的赌徒，必须有赌局才能挑选出最伟大的赌徒，所以.....”赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯露出一排整齐白牙。

“所以？”

“他们用宝石作棋子组织了一场关于命运的赌局，让你当荷官。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”阿特洛波斯遮住嘴，笑得前仰后合。

拉刻西斯搂着我，尽管竭力憋笑，可不停颤抖的双肩还是出卖了她，“哦，我可怜的小妹妹，你是命运，这种事交给你最适合。”

“你们也是命运！”我大声吼道。

我不想独自一人承担如此繁重的责任！而且你们不要再笑了，看啊，残酷命运正抱在一起东倒西歪的嘲笑我，往我伤口上撒盐！为什么找我，该死的父亲！是的，我咒骂你，父亲！

突然，窗外传来一声闷雷，吓了我们一跳。

接下来是片刻略带尴尬的寂静。

“”听我说，克洛托，”在我惊讶的注视下拉刻西斯从身后掏出纺锤和妈妈的天平，“我掌管寿命，阿特洛波斯控制死亡，我们没有你适合，你手中的纺锤能编织故事。”

说着递上缠绕金丝的纺锤和沉甸甸的天平。

我想说，总是随身携带这些玩意儿的你似乎更合适一点！

“或许你用得上。”

我不想接，可她硬塞过来。

阿特洛波斯伸手，亮出桌上最后一张牌，倒吊的男人。

真是太好了，集齐三张厄运牌。

“以将有更美好的事物降临于你身上的信念，顺从于人生，”我小声嘟囔出牌面含义。

“又或者代表你准备放弃你所拥有的东西，如此才能够去做你这辈子真正应该去做的事，”阿特洛波斯笑着将牌揉成一朵黑玫瑰插在我头上，“开心点，我的小妹妹，这是场游戏，最重要的是过程。”

赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯对这个解释颇为满意，他点点头站起来又拍了拍我的肩膀说，“走吧，让众神之父等久了可不好。”

PS：赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯，雌雄同体的神（希腊人就是这么开放，我喜欢）


	32. 番外—神们的游戏（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在写这一章时，脑子反复出现自问自答，是什么让我们隔着千里通过网络相识的，是命运缠绕的金线吗？是我们对DV的爱吗？还是我们注定相遇，因为我们享有相似的价值观和精神世界？答案可能不唯一，但结果是我们相遇了，为一件事、一个目标、共同的心愿而相遇  
> 我从不后悔认识你们，我的朋友们，我昨天寄出一份快递，飘往海峡那头，我前前后后寄了四五次，这次终于成功了，那一刻我觉得没有什么能阻止我送出它，所以这次海热完结后，我还会印还会寄，无论你在哪里，只要邮包能飞到的地方，我都会送出，带着我的感激，谢谢你，谢谢你的付出，你的关心和你的爱，谢谢！  
> PS：本章含大量希腊神话段子，不熟悉的朋友不要紧，我会在文中尽量讲明白人物关系，后续会放出人物对照表

推开黄金客厅大门，我以为我会看到他们像往常一样吵作一团，互相撕扯头发，形象尽毁的在地上打滚。而一旁低位神祗三五成群躲乳白色大理石花柱后，表面佯装劝阻又不敢贸然出手的纠结，内心却怀揣看好戏不嫌事大的喜悦。

但没有，令人意外的是我兄弟姐妹们竟一个个人模人样聚在大厅，静等我来。

必须声明，我没有讽刺他们，我在描述事实，这些顽劣家伙从父亲那里遗传了爱开不上台面玩笑的怪癖性格。尤其是烦人的狄俄倪索斯，特别喜欢在日落后变成公山羊去骚扰可怜的芙宁，在一声声尖叫中用坚硬的山羊角摩着雪白肌肤，从无数光滑双腿间窜过。

“你再不出现，我都以为赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯把你拐跑了，”死性难改的棕发酒神斜靠在软垫上，一只手极不老实的滑入米色襦裙深处。

倒酒的芙宁笑着躲开。

我不想理这个辣眼睛的臭流氓，甚至以他为中心半米内的人和物我都不想看。

“快点开始吧，我还有炉火要照顾，”赫斐斯托斯步履蹒跚走到桌边，用银锤子敲了敲桌面，平整大理石突然凹陷，层层递退，形成一个阶梯状的深坑。

其他神祗也慢悠悠的从座位上站起来往中间聚拢。

人头攒动中我似乎瞟到哈迪斯扬起的黑袍，波塞冬用巨大三叉戟给自己开路，光屁股的厄洛斯挥动翅膀围绕有说有笑并肩而行的阿瑞斯和阿佛洛狄忒，手中细箭却不怀好意瞄向阿波罗那侃侃而谈的金脑袋，谁想，自己冷不防被后面赶上的阿尔忒弥斯一掌拍上，于是委屈巴巴的皱着小脸躲到赫拉脚边拉扯衣带大声诉苦。

赫耳墨斯对眼前发生的一切习以为常，转过头抖了抖嘴边胡须说，“来吧，拿出纺锤，游戏要开始了。”

赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯非常狗腿的从身后猛推我，害我差点踩上德墨忒尔过长的袍子而一脚跌进赌池。

“等等，”我握紧神器望向大厅尽头那片如火车喷吐浓烟般堆积翻卷的乌云。

众神之主，还是老样子，将自己真身隐藏在银白闪电交织的嘶鸣声中。

父亲！您不说点什么吗？我作为荷官对游戏规则一无所知，就这么.....

我还没想完，就见一道金光劈开暗色云朵，雅典娜双手捧着一个闪耀到根本看不清是什么东西的盒状玩意儿从里面缓缓走出。

两边拥挤推搡的神祗一边交头接耳低声议论，一边不由自主分开通道。

太好了，父亲，既然你这么喜欢雅典娜为何不让她来做判官？

“因为你更有趣啊！”

洪亮男中声在我颅内回响。

我闭上嘴，也准备闭上脑。

雅典娜趾高气昂的停在赫拉身边，礼貌性点了下头，声音洪亮的说，“考虑到上次特洛伊引发的冥界拥堵问题.....”

冥界拥堵？真是个好听的借口，我不由自主看向目光专注正低头认真检查指甲是否整洁的哈迪斯，冥王枯瘦苍白的脸颊上浮出一个若有似无的冷笑。

“此番赌局设在虚拟空间，”说着打开手中盒子。

一颗巨形球状闪电从里面飞出，在众神瞩目下轻轻浮至赌桌，顿了顿，仿佛再做设计规划，在思考片刻后又突然爆炸，分散出无数光亮粉末飘落下来，化为绵延起伏的绿色丘陵，层岩叠嶂的灰色山峦以及郁郁葱葱的多彩森林，小溪，动物和错落的农房从地面破壳而出，点缀其中。

另一部分则变成现代化的高楼大厦、城镇街道，繁华商铺鳞次栉比，路上行人擦肩接踵，宽阔的柏油马路被来往车辆塞个水泄不通，愤怒司机探出头挥舞手臂，虽然画面静止，可我仿佛能听到那吵吵闹闹的鼎沸声。

宙斯是参照某座城市的真实一角吗？连细节都刻画如此完美，甚至在路旁小巷还躺着几个无家可归的醉汉。

当我还在惊叹这“模型”的精致细腻时，波塞冬从口中缓缓吐出一股淡蓝气息，顷刻间，从天而降的蔚蓝海水如柔软丝绸覆盖住整块大陆，待飞扬水雾慢慢退去，土地和楼房重新露出，之前低洼空白已被摇晃海水充填，波浪拍打沙滩，咆哮海涛中起伏着几艘帆船。

“我们是不是也要做点什么？”阿波罗侧头一笑，拍拍手。

太阳在地平线彼端展露，将附近海面染成金色、橙色和紫灰色。

“既然这样，月亮和星星也要，”身着男装的阿尔忒弥斯颇为孩子气的搓动手掌洒出一把银尘，星罗密布宛如晕光珍珠般镶嵌在深蓝夜空，又像害羞姑娘眨着眼睛。新月揭开面纱，从薄雾中亮出略带忧愁的面容，将平静海面笼罩在淡淡冷光下。

其他神祗似乎觉得这个提议相当有趣，也纷纷施展法术，给虚幻大陆增添活力。

阿佛洛狄忒牵着阿瑞斯的手低声吟唱，在柔美激昂的歌声里，三五个聚在篝火旁的年轻人为争夺一位美丽姑娘而挥动拳头。时序女神欧诺尼亚、狄克和厄瑞涅则将脑袋凑在一处，就豪宅里因遗产纠纷引发的凶残谋杀展开辩论。赫拉抱起心爱的孙子，吻了吻厄洛斯光洁额头，手指一弹，街道顿时动了起来。

雅典娜扫射周围，继续用一成不变的语气说，“参局条件，取一件神器化为人形，无神器者可跟随有神器者压，游戏无规则无限制，最后集齐圣杯者获胜。”

什么？无规则？无限制？父亲，你知道这么规定他们能，不对，会做出什么吧？父亲！

我迷茫的四下张望，而桌旁主神们却心有灵犀分别从袍子下、衣袖里、随身携带的背包中取出各自神器，缤纷光芒接二连三在金色大厅闪起。

赫耳墨斯托起双盘蛇带翼权杖，光芒熄灭后，一个五官与众神信使十分相似的裸体棕发小人出现在掌心。

我目瞪口呆的看着。

这时，阿波罗嘴贱的老毛病又犯了，他将脑袋搁在赫斐斯托斯肩头，戳了戳对方手中一动不动的红发小人，评价道，“你的模型跟你长得可不太像啊？”

赫斐斯托斯瞬间脸红，那颜色比他满头卷发还鲜艳，火神喘着粗气用指甲在小人脸上狠心划出一道伤痕，憋屈的说，“这总行了吧！”

太阳神耸耸肩表示凑合。

阿瑞斯见自己亲兄弟受辱异常不满，竖起剑眉怒斥道，“又没规定模型必须长得像自己！”

“说得对，我要换个发色，”阿佛洛狄忒积极响应，“我觉得红色更能衬托我雪白的肌肤。”

“那我可以换性别吗？”阿尔忒弥斯兴高采烈的问。

“不行！”

“你不可以！”

赫拉和阿波罗一前一后喊道，对这种同步率感到震惊的二人互看一眼，又几乎同时用相似的嫌弃扭头。我撇撇嘴，不是母子胜似母子。

被拒绝的月神不快的撅起嘴，“扫兴的家伙，那我要把眼睛颜色变得不一样！”

这次，众神之母犹豫后叹了声气算是同意，她转身从芙宁手中接过一片葡萄叶遮住自己的金发小人。

“你们谁来帮帮我啊！我变不出来是怎么回事？”狄俄倪索斯甩着酒袋惊慌失措的喊。

“阿波罗，快去帮帮你蠢驴一样的兄弟，”赫拉命令。

太阳神不情不愿抓住酒神手腕，低念几句，将牛皮袋子抛入空中，再落下时是一个满头乱糟糟碎辫子的男人。

“好，既然差不多都齐了，”雅典娜看了看众神手中的小人们，点点头，再次打开盒子，“克洛托，伸出你的手。”

“我？”怎么忽然扯到我身上，我什么都不知道！

尽管我什么都不知道，但在棕发战争女神盛气凌人的注视下，我还是乖乖伸出手。

“出来吧，”雅典娜敲着盒底。

一个白色脑袋率先冒出，警惕的望向周围，觉得没有危险后才慢慢直起同样赤裸的身体，依次露出结实的肩膀、发达的胸肌以及粗壮的双腿，像战士一样的健美身材。

小人似乎笑了笑撑起双手潇洒的跳出盒边，然后回头朝里面叫了个名字。

遗憾的是我没听清，但我猜大概是另一颗宝石的名字，因为一个更瘦，头发也更短的小人站了起来。

他们有名字？对哦，我暗笑，我傻了，他们有父母，当然会拥有自己的名字。

这个小人与前面银发垂面盖住大半五官的小人不同，他梳向脑后的碎发将如神明般俊美奇丽的面孔清楚展现给我们。

短发小人谨慎的从左看到右，从上看到下，安静的与每个好奇望来的神祗对视，直到长发小人不耐烦的又叫了几声，这才微微蹙眉往盒边移动。

当我以为他也准备翻出时，小人却弯腰，抱出一个白发小鬼。

“怎么还有一个？海洋之心不是只有两块吗？！”我真如傻子似的大叫着。

短发小人吓了一跳，伸出双臂停在半空，递出一半的小鬼挣扎想自己跳下，却被外侧小人厉声喝止。对方冲过来，将调皮小孩安全接住，顺便冲我做了个我看不清表情（头发遮住太多，只剩嘴巴不悦的下拉），又小声嘟囔几句。

我虽然依旧没听清内容，但直觉告诉我那绝对不是恭维之词。

敢对命运女神出言不逊！你胆子很大啊！

我决定要给他点颜色看看，什么叫残酷的命运！

“红色的叫但丁，蓝色的叫维吉尔，”雅典娜的态度就好像我是一个没见过世面的下等神，“这个小孩是杯子。”

我受到了侮辱，但是我不敢发作，于是换个角度挑毛病，“为什么杯子也化成人形？”

“因为我们仁慈的父亲觉得应该给宝石们一个公平竞争的机会。”

父亲？！您是认真的吗？这就是“如果我得不到别人也妄想得到”的固执吗？

“所以，我亲爱的女儿，你最好确认我能得到。”

那个声音再次响起，可我决定忽略他。

“而且，父亲似乎有种错觉。”

“错觉？”

雅典娜勾动嘴角，竭力把快要溢出的不屑之情压于唇下，“他认为，大家都参与的游戏，如果只有杯子留下，很可怜。”

我捂嘴偷笑，好吧，这很宙斯。

爸爸，你就像个小孩一样淘气。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”大厅上空突然荡起爽朗笑声，连乌云都跟着变淡许多，“开始吧，我同样淘气的女儿。”

我托住三人走向赌池，停在一处现代公寓顶上，看长发男人笑着揉了揉银色小脑袋。杯子做了个鬼脸跳脚躲开，重新把揉乱的头发一点点捋顺。男人不以为意转身抬手，看动作路径本意应该是想搂住短发兄弟，但在最后一刻不知怎么改变主意，而是按住对方后脑，额头对额头，做最后告别。

这有点伤感的沉默很快被没眼色的雅典娜粗鲁打断，她重重的咳嗽一声，催促道，“但丁，快点！”

短发小人头也不回顺手比了个中指，战争与智慧女神脸色应景的变绿，但偏要装作不能跟对方一般见识的大度，我忍不住噗嗤一下喷出笑。

这颗红色宝石很有个性啊！

但丁听见笑声对我咧咧嘴华丽旋转，大摇大摆走到指尖，最后向手心两人再见，用最大音量吼出一句，“Adiós，”背身跳下。

小杯子想跑过去却被短发男人拉住。

我将剩下二人按要求移到一艘黑色帆船上，这次告别非常快，蓝色宝石蹲下，亲吻男孩脸颊，小声嘱咐几句后，飞身而起不给对方反应时间，直接跳下。

我连忙阻拦毫不犹豫也要跟着跳下去的白发小鬼，“你还不到时间。”

“为什么要分开我们！？”他对着我的手指拳打脚踢，使劲推搡，想搬开眼前高大沉重的指肚，可惜失败，“你们不是神吗？为什么要这么做？”

我小心翼翼曲起指尖，这个问题我无法回答，我也不知道我们为什么这么做，或许这就是命运的残忍之处，在重逢前必须经历漫长的离别和等待。

所以我转移话题，“你叫什么，他们都有名字，你呢？”

小杯子靠着我的指头慢慢滑下，将头埋在双膝之间，“*****。”

“什么？”我把耳朵凑过去。

“我说，他们还没来得及给我取名就被你们这帮混蛋送走了！”

突然高调震得我耳膜都在发颤。

呃，好吧，小鬼，你的口气也很冲，想见识一下命运的力量吗？

但看到他满是泪痕的小脸时，不知道为什么，我心软了。

想到姐姐对我的评价，多愁善感。

我摸上发间黑玫瑰，一个恰如其分的名字猛地蹦出，“尼禄，你叫尼禄如何，是黑色的意思。”

小杯子摸了把脸歪起头，好像在考虑这个名字是否和自己匹配。

旁边的雅典娜难得说了句好话，“快点接受吧，这是命运给你的祝福，带着它，没坏处。”

“好吧，”勉为其难点点头。

这小鬼，怎么跟那颗红色宝石一样，给人一种在“可爱”和“我想揍他”间反复横跳的错觉？

不过说到赐福，我很少给人赐福，我是命运，我要公平。

可我今天不想公平，尼禄那句话反复鸣响在耳边，“为什么要分开我们。”

我抽出玫瑰，搓动花枝，看黑玫瑰变成一片云雾环绕小孩，然后严肃庄重说，“尼禄，听好了，你是承载他们血骨的容器，你是链接他们命运的金线，你是过去、现在、未来推动齿轮运转的筛子，你是，也是唯一操纵游戏的钥匙......”

众神瞬间沸腾，争吵声此起彼伏。

几个主神也流露出耐人寻味的神色。

阿瑞斯惊讶，阿波罗惊叹，阿尔忒弥斯开心，阿佛洛狄忒搞不清状况，怀疑的望向两侧，赫耳墨斯依然面无表情，波塞冬气呼呼的要冲过来，却被哈迪斯伸手拦住，赫拉不吭声，大概正在脑海和父亲讨价还价。

只有流氓狄俄倪索斯攀着赫斐斯托斯手臂笑得前仰后合。

有人高声惊呼，“她可以这么做吗？”

“没说不可以吧？”

“众神之父怎么没反应？”

“她是命运，或许这就是荷官的作用，我猜？！”

“克洛托你.....”

雅典娜想阻拦我，可我鼓起勇气瞪了她一眼，继续说，“尼禄，命运掌握在你手中，”我想到了最后一张牌和阿特洛波斯的预言，“不要害怕放弃你已拥有的东西，因为只有如此，才能获得你真正想要的东西。”

我将云雾化为一点按在尼禄胸口，“永远不要忘了你为何存在，去吧，去寻找他们，为你们开启的道路就在眼前，去感受，你们终将重逢。”

小孩低头摸了摸心脏，好像不太明白我刚刚说那一大段的内容，但他绝对听懂最后一句暗示，于是扬起笑脸对我用力点头，嘴唇动了动，可能在道谢，悲伤的是，我又没听清。

但这不重要，重要的是有名字的小杯子带着希望飞奔下手掌。


	33. 番外—神们的游戏（3）

[thank you for my lovely friend Jos，beautiful art for Dante](https://mobile.twitter.com/Josy50324901/media)

我抛出纺锤，看金线分散，像游离的火花飞舞缠绕每个小人，然后默念咒语丢出天平，金色秤杆平稳的悬在虚拟大陆正上方。左侧用来称量灵魂的砝码突然消失，变成一个个闪亮光斑飘至小人头顶，化为利剑。

在悬剑影响下，被金丝环绕的小人顿时灵动起来，他们像刚睡醒的普通人类，打着哈欠伸着懒腰，好奇的望向四周。个别神器明显带有主人的性格特点，比如我那蠢驴兄弟，他的小人，已悄悄打量起旁边芙宁丰满的胸部。

阿波罗挥动手掌试图握住还没食指长的利剑，他的小人也跟着向上窜跳，可惜灵活银剑始终保持一定距离，就是让你抓不到。不悦的太阳神试了几次均告失败，最终懊恼质问，“这是什么？”

“达摩克利斯之剑，”我骄傲的回答，“我可以利用它根据游戏进程，判定你们是否出局，出局的人，神器将被利剑戳穿。”

话音刚落，这帮平时趾高气昂的家伙们顿时目瞪口呆面面相觑。

瞧瞧你们的傻模样，这就对了，即使你们是高高在上是神祗，也抵不过命运的摆弄。

所有荣誉和地位都要付出相应代价，连神也不例外，“当想好要得到多少时，那就意味你已经失去了多少。”

“等等，我可以退出吗？”狄俄倪索斯紧紧搂着变成小人的酒壶。

“不，你不可以，”我笑着残忍的拒绝，拍拍手。纺锤转动，金线收紧，小人从酒神袒露的胸中飞走。这个傻瓜惊慌失措伸手去够，可金线却仿佛挑逗喵咪般，钩住小人在对方毛蓬蓬的脑袋上快速移动。

狄俄倪索斯眼中只有酒壶，在拥挤人群中跑来跑去，一不小心怼上阿瑞斯粗壮后腰。脾气暴躁的战神皱眉扬手，一巴掌拍飞这个可怜虫。当软绵绵的酒神踉跄几步，就要歪向旁边站得笔直表情严肃的赫耳墨斯时，棕发信使不慌不忙转身抬脚，机敏的将这坨“垃圾”踹往右侧。

倒霉鬼双手乱舞漫无目的四围挥动，于是顺利成章摸上高翘的乳房，“我.....”

“滚开！”恼羞成怒的阿佛洛狄忒用力推开这个糊涂的蠢弟弟。

“小气什么，摸一摸又不会少块肉，他们都摸过！”不要命的玩意硬着脖子开始指人。

阿波罗面带微笑望向穹顶，赫斐斯托斯脸色变了又变，甚至连赫耳墨斯都难得的抖动眼角，吹起胡须。我瞟了眼阿瑞斯，好吧，战神依旧是战神，如果不是两个叔叔全力阻拦，狄俄倪索斯恐怕早已血流满地，是具尸体了。

父亲，这就是你想要的结果，看你的兄弟、孩子再次打起来？！

似乎是为了阻止我动机不纯的臆测和众神毫无意义的争论，庭边雷云突然滚滚作响，翻出一个歪歪斜斜的数字。

“42！”

行行行，我知道了，“赌局就此开始，让我们下注吧！”

“哈哈哈哈，这颗红宝石简直要笑死我了，”阿波罗低头看着黑发小人手忙脚乱边提裤子边按马桶，结果差点被溅一身，“你们猜，他出门时能找到回去的路吗？”

“赌不赌？”我摇动色子。

“会有额外剧情展开吗？”赫耳墨斯缓缓的问，“如果有剧情展开，那我赌他找不到路，我想多了解一些线索，现在的我除了是圣杯的律师外是否还有其他支线任务。”

我的老父亲啊，听听你儿子赫耳墨斯说的傻话，无趣的像块破石头，丢在路边都会被人嫌弃的踢走。好奇，就是这么一块木头疙瘩当初是怎么把阿佛洛狄忒拐上床的，或许是风流爱神玩腻了鲜肉和型男决定换个口味，老实人？

我耸耸肩，扫视桌台，见大家纷纷点头，对这一提议表示认可。

既然如此，如你所愿。我伸出小指挑动金线，将震荡的波纹传至幻境.....

“雷德格雷夫先生，您还好吗？”

“我，我很好，别管我！”

“哦，那，雷德格雷夫先生，我有点事，可以先走一步吗？”

“可以啊！”

“您可以找到回去的路吗？出门向右经过三个交叉的走廊，然后左转直到尽头再右转就到了。”

“知道了知道了”

“好的。”

随后我们看但丁从厕所出来，懊恼的抓着头发左右犹豫，最终无奈的掏出硬币，在嘴上轻吹了一口。

“头面向左，字面向右。”

我听到了他的祷告，可是，我却另有想法。

圆形银块在空中上下翻动，与荡起的波纹同一频率，头面、字面、头面、字面，来回交替，但在最后落下去的一刻，金线绷紧，银币扣在手背。

头面。

但丁心满意足迈向相反方向。

**[（这部分对应正文第三章，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/62928535) **

“波塞冬，来点风暴，阿波罗，把你阳光收一收，我希望看到一个惊涛骇浪的撼人画面，”赫拉蛮横的下命令，“克罗托，你还楞着干嘛，快把他给我弄下去！”

您的态度真是一如既往的充满魅力，我撇撇嘴，可还是听话的摇动纺锤，小人一个趔趄，掉入海中。

“你们知道吗？我很喜欢这种戏剧性的转场，也许我们以后可以多试几次！”阿波罗出起了馊主意。

**[（这部分对应正文第四章，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/62928562) **

“他的头发到底怎么回事？”这是哈迪斯第一次开口。

然而我不想回答，于是我倒在软垫装作睡着。

“嘘，你们安静点，她好像睡着了，”这个鬼鬼祟祟的声音不用睁眼就知道是阿波罗，除了他没别人会这么猥琐。

“我们终于可以做点有趣的事了，呲呲，你们说，好歹是兄弟，怎么下手这么歹毒，这皮肉，我感觉红宝石要挂了，可我的角色才刚刚登场，还没来得及施展拳脚......”

“别废话，狄俄倪索斯，”赫拉听起来有点恼火，“这个蠢家伙什么时候才会发现自己脖子上挂的就是另一半海洋之心？他们两个现在必须在一起，然后去寻找圣杯！”

“您不能这么粗暴就让两个素不相识的人突生情感，”阿尔忒弥斯试着给她不懂爱的继母解释，“而且我觉得在小可怜被挂肉一样风吹水淹后，他和蓝宝石之间基本不存在爱情的可能。对了，他到底叫什么？”

“如果你指蓝宝石的话，他叫维吉尔，”赫菲斯托斯忧心忡忡的附和，“不过这确实是个问题，我们需要他们在一起。”

真的吗？你这么说是想讨好赫拉吗？

因为，亲爱的火神，根据我的剧本他们分开反而对你更有利呢。

“阿佛洛狄忒，做点什么！”波塞冬的声音就像海洋在咆哮，“不能让他们分开。”

“我！？”爱神尖叫着反驳，“我总不能轻轻松松打个响指就让两个原本有血海深仇的人立刻爱的如火如荼，这样脱离现实。”

“是吗？你倒关心起现实了，需要我提醒你狄多女王？美狄亚？还是可怜的海伦？因为你不仅可以让两个血海深仇的人相爱，你还可以让两个命中本无姻缘的人相爱，”有人笑着揭伤疤，“而且你又不是没干过，所谓，扭曲的爱？”

“闭嘴！”

“阿瑞斯，让你的儿子给他们一箭！”波塞冬不耐烦的说。

“你这么做会影响游戏平衡。”

“哦，省省吧，赫耳墨斯，让两块石头在一起对我们所有人来说都有利。如果将他们和圣杯绑定，那接下来谁获得他们谁就赢得游戏，我想众神之父也会默许，”阿瑞斯似乎把我当成死人，直接冲天庭高声喊道，“父亲，如果您也同意，就给个反应！”

雷声再次轰鸣。

“瞧，父亲也同意，我的好儿子，快拿出你的爱情金箭，给他俩来一发！”

等等，我不能让你们这么做！我准备爬起来，但一双无形大手却把我面朝下牢牢按住。

“我的小女儿，不要这么扫兴，让他们先玩一会儿，如果你不满意再改回来。想想可怜的红宝石，如果你不使他们之间擦出点火花的话，我怀疑下次就算有神力护体，他也难逃厄运，你不是一个残酷的孩子，你是最温柔的克洛托。”

宙斯银铃般磁性悦耳的声音充斥着我的脑颅，把所有的疑惑、不解、愤怒，通通排得干净，只留清澈空荡甜甜的花香。

可我是命运，我的职责不甘就这么轻易服输，所以我侧头，把鼻孔从丝绸绒垫里拔出来，喘着粗气与众神之父在脑中辩论。

父亲我知道你想干什么，可是你有没有考虑过他们这么没有铺垫的忽然萌生好感，很不符合逻辑，就算我勉强同意，纺锤也不会如你心愿织出美丽花纹！

“哈哈哈，无需担心，我们或许可以这样安排，嗯，比如说他们之间短暂的好感是因为身上所携宝石引起，然后在恰当时刻，让那个可爱的红宝石失去海洋之心，于是，顺理成章加入你喜欢的反叛、怀疑、伤害、不信任和猜测.....”

父亲！不要把我形容得像个坏人！我没有这种不良嗜好！

“克洛托，我可爱的孩子，这很正常，爱情之路本来就充满坎坷....”

爱情之路！？等等！父亲！你想干什么！？你要干什么！你打算干什么！

“哎，我好像说漏嘴了，哈哈哈哈，既然这样，睡吧，我的孩子，忘掉我们的对话.....”

困意突然来袭，我努力抗拒，可还是拗不过无上神力，在睡魔低声吟唱中合上双眼，安心的趴下。

**[（这部分对应正文第八章，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/63227029) **


	34. 番外—神们的游戏（4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 向超越自我迈出坚定不移的步伐，我曾承诺过这部将超越《成王》，目前反馈看来似乎做到了，yeah，正如我在lofter置顶里说的一样，我讨厌一成不变，哪怕是自己也不行，对于我来说，每次都能玩出新花样给读者带来不一样的感受，这是最大目标！  
> PS：这章信息含量巨大，我在番外最后一章会做解析

我觉得事情发展有点不太对劲儿，比如，这两颗宝石出人意料的亲昵表现。

我不确定是否与我心思敏感、疑神疑鬼的性格有关，但就有种他们没有铺垫，没有头绪，也没有任何前因后果，毫无逻辑熟络起来的错觉。

你瞧，原本红色宝石被打个半死，虽然最终被蓝色宝石救活，但按我的剧本，心生怨恨的红宝石会试图炸掉梦魇号并联合追逐梦魇的英国军官一起，强迫蓝宝石合作。

阿瑞斯本人对这个角色设定颇为满意，甚至亲自设计了凯旋号的外表。虽然起初我们都不看好，可当五大三粗的战神端出一件由整根象牙雕刻而成的白色战船时，众神都不由自主拍手称赞，感叹这件艺术品的美丽与精致，原来只会打仗的二愣子也有颗手巧的心。

但现在，幻境中，小人们共睡一张木床。

但丁侧身把头搁在维吉尔肩窝，维吉尔则拉着但丁手臂放在胸口。他们表情自然舒适相拥，仿佛这种随性的姿势做过不止一次。

**[（这部分内容对应正文第十三章，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/63842011) **

这不对！

于是我摇晃纺锤，检查金线，结果越来越多奇怪且不该发生的场景出现在命运交织的画卷中。

“但丁弓背踮脚带着坏笑突然从身后偷袭维吉尔，双手蒙住对方正凝神眺望的眼睛，嘴唇靠在耳边轻声说话；维吉尔肩膀放松，下巴微扬，没有生气，甚至连拔刀的动作也没有，他靠在船头，神情柔和，积极回应.....”

该死！他们到底是什么时候发展到可以通过感觉捕捉对方存在的程度？

**[（这部分内容对应正文七夕番外，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/63841987) **

我烦躁的抽动金线。

“但丁支着脑袋斜躺在床上，半眯眼睛，欣赏维吉尔全神贯注拉动低音维奥尔琴，而窗外月光是整个船长室的唯一光亮......”

银色光柱碎成无数粉尘，像萤火虫，飞舞在两人周边。红宝石浑身涌动的亮色光晕，与对面幽蓝光斑交相呼应，随低沉琴声在黑暗中做螺旋飘荡，仿佛两个密会情侣，在树林深处的空草地上，头顶是皎洁月亮，周围是莹莹烛火，二人纵情忘我，轻歌曼舞。

**[（这部分内容对应正文第十二章未写出片段，听歌部分随后补上，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/63842011) **

这很不对，我攥住纺锤拼命旋转，这种超出界限的细腻情感不该在此时出现！

“你紧张什么？难得真有鱼鳃？

滚开！

让我摸摸有没有鱼鳞....

你敢！你敢碰我一下，我就....

太迟了，我已经摸到！艹，你又咬我！维吉尔你不是鱼，你是....啊！

滚，滚开，但丁！哈哈...

这里也是！维吉尔你的痒痒肉好敏感！”

地板上两颗宝石嬉笑着缠在一起，由气息形成的双色团雾也如主人般调皮捣蛋，他们融合、分离、追逐、反抗再静静贴近。

**[（这部分对应正文第十四章内容，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/66811177#workskin) **

突然两人胸前跳动的异常闪光引起我的注意，那里似乎隐藏着某个细小物件，我果断停住画面，从耳垂上取下银环，掰直插入幻境小心拨弄，渐渐，一个金质箭头从小人胸口浮出。

原来是你！

“厄洛斯！！！”

你这该死的小混蛋！

“克洛托你干什么啊！”

我不顾爱神反对，愤怒的从厄洛斯手中夺过金箭，指着鼻尖凶狠威胁，“如果你再敢这么做的话，我就给你安排一个妻子！”

这话吓坏了小鬼，他把金色脑袋摇得像个狂风中瑟瑟发抖的秋柳。

“我亲爱的姑姑，别这样，求你了，我还小，还不适合婚姻。而且，这不是我要干的，是他们，是我.....”

正说着，一只大手忽然冒出，连鼻子带嘴巴一并捂上，厄洛斯白皙小脸瞬间涨的通红，小翅膀也拼命挣扎。

“哈哈哈，克洛托，原谅我儿子的不规矩，我会教育他的，”阿瑞斯充满暗示的瞪着小鬼，又朝光屁股上重重打了一下，小爱神立刻如关了电的玩偶，翅膀耷拉脑袋低垂，一动不动。

我差点心疼，当然这灵光乍现的同情心很快便如两颗宝石间缠绵的红色爱情线一样，烟消云散。

我拍拍手，打掉粉末，然后目光冷峻环视所有神明，“这次，我只是把线扯断，但下次，我就不仅仅是扯线了！”

其实，我脾气很好，如果不是阿波罗多嘴，这事儿就算体面过去，我甚至没想过对他们打击报复，或者按规处罚。毕竟，他们这么做也在我意料之中，对于这帮家伙，你就不能天真的以为他们会老老实实遵循游戏规则。

可讨厌的太阳神偏不，就要挑麻烦惹事端，竟当着众神面儿，质疑我作为命运的安排！

简直胆大妄为！

“是吗？这是你一个人的想法，还是你又擅自代表了所有人？”我像头狂躁的公牛，用鼻孔喷着热气。

大厅陷入死寂，众神在这一刻心有灵犀保持沉默。

“克罗托克罗托，”阿波罗这欲抑先扬的语气比他虚伪恶意的笑容还欠揍，“不要激动，我只是友善提醒，你当然有权不采纳。可我坚信，一位以公正无私著称的神祗，肯定会听从别人充满理智的客观看法，你说是不是？”

“别废了，阿波罗，你到底想说什么？”

“作为艺术之神，我一直觉得戏剧冲突的核心在于情感爆发，而人类各种纷杂情感里，最绚烂的烟花莫过于爱情。如果缺少爱情滋润，生命这朵鲜花便失去依附的土壤，干枯、衰竭、无趣......”

“无趣？！”我尖声打断他，又不敢相信的重复一遍，“无趣！？”

这家伙竟然说我无趣？！这是第一次！竟然有人（神）评价我，命运，无趣！？

阿波罗，你是被自己的战车烤糊脑子了吗？敢说我无趣！？

“克洛托，我....”

他还想辩解什么，可我已经不想听了。

“够了，阿波罗，你不是想有趣吗？好，你的愿望立马实现！”我咬牙拽下一根金发，双手握紧凑在唇边轻声念咒，再次摊开，数十只金色纸鹤从掌心依次飞出。

我挥动手臂指挥纸鹤寻找目标，第一只落在赌盘角落某个沿海村落。

“为了增加游戏难度，你们不光要找齐宝石，还必须将宝石归位。”

说着我在众神诧异的目光中扣动食指，纸鹤化为一团火球瞬间点燃房屋、草垛、畜圈，冲天火光照亮半壁夜空，人们惨烈的叫喊声不绝于耳。

“维吉尔，蓝色海洋之心，却误吞红色宝石，因此，他将获得永恒生命。但代价是每使用一次永生之力，便离人鱼更进一步，而他所救之人也必将遭受命运残酷的反噬。”

**[（这部分内容对应正文第十六章，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/67165426) **

“天啊，这会不会.....”

议论声四起，但没一个人反对。

很好，我继续面无表情下命令。

一对飞鹤冲进被炮火硝烟笼罩的黑色帆船，带有咸味的海风吹散刺鼻烟火，在摇摇晃晃甲板上，两个衣着褴褛血迹斑斑的男人正面露凶相对峙着。他们一人手持短枪一人紧握弯刀，对周围厮杀充耳不闻视而不见，眼中只有对方。

纸鹤相撞化为巨响，灰色海浪翻滚着打上船体。靠在船舷的持刀男人趁乱猛地起身冲过来，可持枪者速度更快，扣下扳机，白雾喷出。

“啊！”冥界三判官之一的拉达曼迪斯和甲板上的红发男人同时尖叫，痛苦的按住左腿。唯一区别是，拉达曼迪斯在他兄弟的搀扶下移开手掌，露出一条毫发无损的完美小腿，而他的神器却血肉模糊单膝跪地。

“怎么回事？”他们忙然的望着我。

甲板上，角斗依旧，红发男人在被瘦高敌人推下船前，突然从后腰摸出一把短匕用力刺向对方狰狞的笑脸。

“该死！”这次是波塞冬，弯腰捂眼，大声咒骂，“该死的克洛托，你在做什么！？”

**[（这部分内容对应正文第十七章，点击转跳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895620/chapters/67939930#workskin) **

“我在给你们想要的，有趣的故事！”

我笑着抬起双手，纸鹤在跳动指节指引下像一条条金色闪电，在各式各样场景里快速穿梭。嘴唇上下，一个个判定脱口而出。

“你，以失去妻子为代价，获得爱女....”

烛光摇曳，一位身着长袍的黑发男子在门外焦急的走来走去。这时，木门打开，从里面传出一阵清澈的啼哭。

“她们？”

“是个女孩，漂亮的红发女孩。”

“哦，太好了！”

“但夫人，”修女遗憾的摇头，“阿里乌斯伯爵，请节哀。”

珀耳塞福涅眼睁睁见自己神器被达摩克利斯之剑戳个对穿却无能为力，刺激过大，尖叫着昏倒在哈迪斯怀里。

“你，”我转头看向神后。

赫拉慌忙降下迷雾妄图遮挡金发女孩。

呵呵，徒劳，在命运面前，一切抗争都是枉然。

“你原本是富商之女，但父亲遭人陷害，被迫入狱，母亲重病，无医而亡，年仅4岁的你被无耻家仆卖入妓院.....”

“等一等！”

这帮家伙终于清醒过来，开始狼狈不堪驱赶飞鹤。

“快拦住她！”

“该死的疯女人！”

“克洛托！有话好好说，不要这样！”

“这都是你的错，阿波罗！”

“这关我什么事？！”

......

黄金大厅乱做一团，纸鹤逐个爆裂，彩色粉尘萦绕神祗逐渐惶恐的优美容颜。他们不顾一切挤压，撕扯，咒骂，呼救，像群失去理性的暴民般漫步目标毫无章法。

哼，一群蠢货！

晃动脑袋，余光正好瞟到狄俄倪索斯蹑手蹑脚躲在芙宁身后，试图通过推搡表情错愕的仙女来慢慢靠近。

哼，我的蠢驴兄弟，你撅起的屁股和杂乱的棕发早已暴露，还藏个什么劲儿，你为数不多的可怜智慧吗？！

我冷笑着跺跺脚，黑色阴影从光滑的大理石地面腾起，缥缈环绕，像呲呲吐信的蝮蛇，警告任何想要接近的不良企图。

我情不自禁仰起头，在胸中呐喊，我是黑夜的女儿，我本该比你们所有人都高贵！

如今，你们却品头论足教我做事？！

“你，你，你，还有你！”我嘲弄的看他们东躲西藏，目光恐惧，是了，这就对了，害怕吧，畏惧吧，你们哆哆嗦嗦的无助模样在我嘴里，比最新鲜的葡萄酒还要甘美！

“你.....”

在即将说出恶毒诅咒之际，那只常伴蓝宝石左右的黑色鹰隼却不知怎么回事冲破幻境，盘至厅顶，并且越来越大。我好奇观望，它亮晶晶的黑眼睛似乎眨了两下，然后附身急冲，再快要撞上地面时，“哧”的一声化为浓烟。

“亲爱的妹妹，收手吧，”浓烟缓缓显出人形，“你再这样，父亲会不高兴的。”

“阿，阿特洛波斯？！”

这怎么可能？我姐姐，她一直都在？！

黑色兜帽下，是熟悉的金辫子和熟悉的微笑，“在你丢出达摩克利斯之剑时，我就被召唤了，亲爱的克洛托，我才是死神，只有我，”能用最平稳的语调说出最严厉的措辞，“才可以收割生命。”

呃，我猛地一下恢复理智，羞愧的低头，默默收回黑暗和飞鹤，小声说道，“对不起。”


	35. 番外—神们的游戏（5）

我黑着脸盘腿坐在软垫上，看阿特洛波斯跟他们谈笑风生。

叛徒！

似乎是听到我的斥责，阿特洛波斯歪过头。

我目不转睛凶狠的瞪着她，用口型比划，“叛徒。”

阿特洛波斯笑笑又扭回去，一边安抚众神受创的心灵，一边收拾我“造成”的残局。

“什么叫做既定事实不能改变？这是宙斯的意思还是你的想法？”米诺斯看他趴在躺椅上不停呻吟的兄弟生气质问。

“当然是众神之父的意思，难道你们就不奇怪，在克罗托发狂的时候....”

我闷哼一声以示存在。

可围绕在赌桌旁怒不可遏讨要说法的神祗们只是看了看我，又不约而同选择忽视，继续热火朝天的讨论！

“正如我所说，如果父亲反对克罗托的任性，那她连第一只金鹤都放不出，所以，”阿特洛波斯用一种措辞谨慎修辞复杂的句式说道，“由此可知，神王对你们肆意更改宝石感情这一做法非常不满，你们应该知足，克罗托的技术尚不娴熟，她只是稍微更改了一点故事背景.....”

“稍微！”珀耳塞福涅哑着嗓子尖叫，“你瞧瞧我的玫瑰花，被她撕个粉碎！”冥后苍白的面孔因情绪波动而染上红色。

哈迪斯按住妻子颤抖的双肩，低声说道，“黑夜的女儿，我相信你，可你要保证，像这种事不再发生。”

“亲爱的叔父，这个要求恕我无法保证，毕竟，命运的特点就是反复无常。但我可以承诺，如果你们遵循游戏规则，克罗托也不会搅乱金线。”

“这游戏还有规则？”狄俄倪索斯神情紧张的跪在赌池旁，一只手探入幻境，对着满头花辫的棕发小人疯狂扇风。这个名为卡尔斯的神器在酒吧与人争斗，被打昏后扔在屋外排水沟里，目前半张脸都陷入流淌的污水中，嘴巴一张一合，毫无知觉喝了不少。

“当然有！”阿特洛波斯抬脚将酒神踹离桌面，众神默契非常的侧身，给滚动“垃圾”让道，“第一条，不许擅自通过神力改变人物命运。”

“可是我....”狄俄倪索斯挣扎着爬起来，急切喊道，“我的神器要死了！”

“是吗？可死神说，时候未到，”姐姐笑着打了个响指。

屋后昏暗小巷里突然晃出一位白发老头，对方走了几步又退回来，似乎才发现这里还躺着另一个人。

“等等，这是我吗？”喀戎蹬着后蹄甩着屁股冲向桌边，蓬松马尾左右摇晃，一不小心扫上阿弗洛狄托华美的袍子。

爱神皱眉嫌弃的拍了两下。

但这失礼动作没有引起睿智人马的重视，对方全神贯注看着幻境不解问道，“我为什么会出现在这里！？”

里面，喀戎的小人咂着嘴，伸出脚尖（是的，半人马的神器竟然是两足人类）先将卡尔斯的半张脸从臭水沟里挑开，再拽住辫子狠狠扇了几个耳光，直到喝高了的水手长晃晃悠悠缓过神来。

“醒醒蠢货！”

“嗯？哦！靠，呸呸呸，”卡尔斯苏醒后的第一反应是扣着嗓子吐了几口，随后才忙然抬头看向一脸不悦的莫里森，“你怎么在这儿，等等，我怎么在这儿？靠，脑壳疼！”

“我为什么在这儿不重要，重要的是，你怎么一个人，但丁呢？”

“我靠！！！他不在吗！？我靠我靠，艹，我死了！”小人欲哭无泪靠在墙边，那绝望的表情和跪坐在地上的狄俄倪索斯一模一样，“怎么办，船长会杀了我的，我是个死人了.....”

“别像个鹦鹉似的说废话，再问你一遍，但丁人呢？”

“他好像跟人跑了？”

“什么！？”

“规则二，”阿特洛波斯停住画面，“虽然禁止你们使用神力，但允许你们互相合作，共同推动剧情发展。比如这里，喀戎和狄俄倪索斯相遇，遗失红宝石及他所携的蓝色海洋之心，此时，两条路线可选择，第一，他们可以独自寻找，毕竟人没丢太久，第二，他们可以向蓝宝石汇报此事，所以，如何选择？”

“投票吗？”有人问。

“是的，这是最公平公正的做法，”阿特洛波斯点点头，接着又趁人不备朝我悄悄眨眼。

原本聚在一起的众神，顿时像块被击碎的花玻璃，散成几组，目光闪烁，表情诡诈，交头接耳。

“不能让他俩先找到.....”

“现在宝石是错位的，所以我们必须想办法让蓝宝石把海洋之心吐出来.....”

“在此之前最好保持他们是分离状态，否则波塞冬那边优势太大.....”

“说得对，我的人物还未登场，你看，神器在千里之外，要想办法把他们赶过去才行.....”

哈哈哈哈哈，听着这熟悉的勾心斗角，源源不断的喜悦如泉水般从胸中冒出，简直要把我吞噬干净。

心思缜密的阿特洛波斯啊，果然还是你，最了解他们！尔虞我诈的一家人！

我把脸埋入枕头，强压下笑意，偷听他们彼此间虚伪的承诺。

“当然，这也引出第三个规则，复盘。如果你们对选择结果存疑，可以申请重新开始，但最终决定是否继续的权利在我们，即命运三女神。”

等等，这意思是拉刻西斯也会来？

我兴奋的思绪刚刚扬起又被阿波罗沉闷的语调打断，讨厌鬼就是管不住他那张嘴。

“如果我，我是说我们，对你和你妹妹的判决同样有异议，那该如何处理？”

阿特洛波斯摩挲指甲慢条斯理的说，“你可以向众神之父申请最终裁决。”

我看着阿波罗难得一见的吃瘪表情，再也忍不住，放声笑起来。

但事实证明，你只能让阿波罗闭嘴一时。最终，来自太阳神那绵连不断喋喋不休的废话会将把你淹没、逼疯。

比如。

“阿刻罗俄斯，你光亮的头顶被月光修饰得如此美好，以至于你那迷人的气质更加突出，不过，我好奇，你的角色就是游戏里的NPC吗？”

“NPC？”

“那种讲解剧情、增添背景知识但没有任何存在感的非参与角色？虽然这么评价有点刻薄，可目前看来，你除了给我们，还有蓝宝石讲解所谓的海洋之心传说外，并无实质性的贡献，我想知道既然如此你还玩个什么劲儿，不如早早退出的好......”

“阿波罗！”

“请讲！”

“闭嘴！”

以及。

“赫淮斯托斯！这两个红发男人到底哪个才是真正的你？！我虽然想猜脸上有刀疤的，可又觉得你不会把缺陷暴露的如此明显，但我转头回忆起你当初往小人脸上刻痕的决绝，哎呀，总有一股你是潜伏在这个瘸腿男人身边当卧底的错觉，还是你从他身上看到了自己真实的影子，所以安心当一枚任人使用的棋子？太多可能.....”

“阿波罗。”

“嗯？”

“看见这个了吗？”

“你要用锤子砸我脑袋吗？”

“不，如果你再不闭嘴的话，我以后永远不会帮你打造任何武器了。”

当然，如此抢戏的不止可阿波罗一个，还有与他相似到你甚至怀疑两人却有血缘关系的众神之母——赫拉。

“好，既然大家都同意....”

“不！我不同意！”她气呼呼的吼道，再一次用言语表明与我们的格格不入。

“母亲，请不要生气，”赫拉克勒斯表现得像位经验丰富的老猎人，在面对掉入陷阱咄咄逼人的母狐狸时，依然沉着冷静游刃有余，“往好处想，那片海域还有您的儿子阿瑞斯和他的凯旋号，算上赫耳墨斯的圣骑士，但丁遇到我的概率只有三分之一。”

可神后并不领情，出言讥讽，“谁是你母亲！你只是宙斯从下界捡回来的野孩子，我和你一点关系都没有！”

“您养育过我，滴水之恩，终生难忘，”大力神善解人意的回答。

阿特洛波斯翻了个白眼，继续说道，“既然大部人同意，那我判定但丁逃脱成功，并没有被扭送至小岛，在跳入海中后，他将前往，”说着晃动右手往赌盘中心洒出一红一蓝两枚色子，“12点，东南方向，是赫拉克勒斯的圣彼得号。”

“该死！”神后咒骂道。

但契而不舍是一种古典美德，对此，赫拉诠释得淋漓尽致。

“但丁再次落水，我要求判定！”

众神在她的淫威下用“我不反对就是同意的”方式默默支持。

“3点，东北方向，这次但丁掉水后将遇到赫耳墨斯和他的圣骑士号，”阿特洛波斯看着色子遗憾的摇头，“对不起，又一次让您失望了。”

“真该死，”赫拉气急败坏踢了赌池一脚，原本平静海面顿时惊涛骇浪，和众神之母阴郁的心情一样糟糕，“这该死的色子是故意跟我作对吗？不是太大就是太小！就不能掷出一个完美的中间值！”

“您是想说掷出结果正好能遇上阿瑞斯的凯旋号？”阿波罗佯装热心的解释。

赫拉愈发恼火，她凶神恶煞的瞪了太阳神一眼，然后从伸出食指从面无表情的哈迪斯指向一言不发的赫耳墨斯，“你们自己看，现在红宝石带着海洋之心出现在眼前，多好的机会！可这两个闷葫芦，只是把人关起来！然后呢？没有下文？这是什么剧情？！”

不得不提这话说到点子上了，众神纷纷附和。

“说得有道理啊！”

“什么都不做，浪费时间！”

“难道他们就想这么一直拖到最后！”

“我总觉得在这俩人道貌岸然不安好心。”

………

赫拉听了更加得意，她叉着腰滔滔不绝的数落哈迪斯的沉默和赫耳墨斯的无用，末了话锋一转，目光犀利扫视全场。我暗叫不好，错一步想躲在阿特洛波斯的黑袍之后，可还是被眼明心细的神后发现。

“克罗托！”她拉起我的小臂，把我按向赌桌，指尖瞄准幻境中已无聊到躺在草甸上抛硬币的但丁大声命令，“想个办法把他从这里弄出去！”

血红指甲掐住软肉，疼得我呲牙咧嘴，“我，您等我想个办法.....”

“这有什么好犹豫的？你可以让阿瑞斯炮击赫耳墨斯....”

“母亲！”

“神后！”

“你们两个闭嘴！听我说，克罗托.....”

赫拉还想把她疯狂的念头强塞给我，但这时，天降救星，拉刻西斯及时出现。

“或许您可以放开我可怜的小妹妹，”命运中最讽刺气质的高个女神推开金色大门走了进来，“我有一个好办法可以帮你解决这个问题。”


	36. 番外—神们的游戏（6）

我看着黑猫，黑猫看着我，一边摇晃尾巴优雅的舔爪子梳耳朵，一边用拉刻西斯的声线慢悠悠的说，“不要这么震惊克罗托，这是唯一的办法，在不改变纺锤正常旋转的前提下。”

 ** _我不信！你就是想找个借口玩游戏，和阿特洛波斯一样！你们两个太坏了，竟然合起伙来欺骗我！_** 现在就我一人置身事外，并不是说这种状态不好，我咬着嘴唇默默补充，只是，有股被蒙在鼓里的背叛！

“克罗托，我知道你不满，可是你还有其他办法吗？”黑猫敏捷的跳上桌沿，扭头，墨绿色瞳孔像湾深潭。

 **_是了，我贫瘠的想象凑不出第二个方案！可姐姐，你知道吗？我现在有种错觉，仔细回想，从一开始厄洛斯乱放金箭改变人物关系，到阿波罗无端挑衅我情绪失控，再到阿特洛波斯精心策划游戏规则，这一切仿佛被一只无形大手所操控。_ ** **_所以，是你吗？！父亲！_ **

我眯眼看向远处滚动的雷云，银色闪电忽明忽暗，众神之父沉默不语。突然间，一个奇怪想法涌出心头，我不由得歪起脑袋思索这个想法到底从何而来。

银发小人正埋头趴在一堆摊开的书籍卷轴里，鹅毛笔松松垮垮握在手中，胳膊下还压着记录到一半的羊皮纸。他呼吸平稳，肩膀稳稳起伏，在烛火映照下，界限分明的阴影勾勒出对方精致的侧脸，嘴唇微张无意识颤动，似乎在嘟囔什么。这让我想起几个场景前，也是这张嘴，冷笑着从牙缝挤出，“但丁是西班牙人派来的奸细。”

**_他，骄傲的蓝宝石，在失去爱情后，面对“落逃”的红宝石，是以什么心情说出这句话？_ **

海洋那头，囚室草甸上，翘腿躺着另一个黑发小人，他右手枕在脑后，左手攥住胸前挂坠，失神的盯着天花板某处，眉心撺出一道竖痕，翘起白皮的嘴唇抿成直线。

_**他又在想些什么？** _

我好奇，同样，在失去爱情魔箭后，红宝石便不由自主经常把玩那块隐藏海洋之心的项链， ** _这是某种暗示吗？_ _即使失去红线的缠绕，他们之间也注定发生某种，_** 我不知道如何形容。

“爱情之路总是充满坎坷.....”

就是这个念头，我亲手毁掉的爱情，可我现在又惋惜遗憾。多愁善感，喜怒无常，这就是命运，是我本身，也是宿命，我情绪常常如丘陵般波动，无法自控。

“我想知道，这次他掉下船，”赫拉那一脚造成的海浪仍在继续，圣骑士号在灰色海洋中若隐若现，像疾风中不停抖动的树叶，“他将和红宝石重逢，接下来你打算怎么办？我是说.....”

所有人瞬间整整齐齐望向我， ** _该死，忽然不确定自己是否要说出。_** 正在犹豫时，贴心，又或者是早已洞察所有的拉刻西斯突然开口替我解围，“我不知道亲爱的妹妹，但这正是游戏的有趣之处，我们只是推动，但改变命运的决定最终将由他们本人做出。”

**_好吧，这就是丈量生命长度的女神，她从不告诉你该做什么，不该做什么，她只是简单的挥挥手，就悄悄把你置于一个看似具有多重选择，但眼前其实只有唯一一条不得不走下去的绝境。在你望向悬在峭壁间晃来晃去的铁索桥，听着腐朽木板吱吱作响的危险声，感受生锈铁链泛起的死亡冰凉，纵是脚下万丈深渊，你也明白，这是唯一的路。_ **

我终于点头，“那就听你的，拉刻西斯，我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

“克罗托，我的妹妹，相伴是个过程，在这其中，什么都可以发生。正如甜美香醇的葡萄酒需要几月时间去酿造，奢华庞大的斗兽场需要几年时间去完成，那些像地壳一样深刻，岩浆一样炽热，时光一样持久的感情，从来不是一蹴而就突如其来，而是一针一线耐心编织，况且，”她狡黠一笑，“你最喜欢的桥段马上就会上演。”

说完黑猫灵巧转身，前肢点地，跳入幻境。

与此同时，一个小小的黑色身影出现在红宝石身旁.......

（第一部番外完）

正式解析，这个番计划是三部曲，人物也对应三重关系，第一重是天神本尊（尽管这部分人物性格我做了一定程度的虚构，我希望喜爱希腊神话故事的朋友不要因此不高兴，那些不熟悉神话故事的朋友，希望能激起你了解真正神话的兴趣），第二重是天神做局参赌的神器（神器幻化成小人，当然外形上有些神祗做了调整），第三重是300年的穿越（计划第二部依然是古代，第三部穿越回现代的洛杉矶）

由此，人物关系如下：

但丁Dante—圣杯上的红宝石，曾持有蓝色海洋之心，蓝色海洋之心代表海洋之力，但丁在它的庇护下，每次掉海都大难不死被人捡到。但丁第一次掉海是穿越，从此开启掉海开副本的习惯（源于阿波罗的恶趣味），第二次掉海是从恩佐手下逃脱（其实是主动跳海），第三次掉海是从艾萨克的船上（获得双刀），第四次掉海是克雷多的圣骑士号（成功掳走路西卡）

维吉尔Vergil—圣杯上的蓝宝石，目前持有红色海洋之心，红色海洋之心代表岩浆之力，维吉尔的外貌因此被改变，同时具有治疗能力（他的血+淡水+海水，1：1：1混合），他的记忆其实在吞食海洋之心前后是混乱的，但无所谓，因为这些都是虚假的，关于这部分第二部会提及（但丁很有可能打破次元壁和诸神硬刚），目前是蒙德斯手下，梦魇号和格里芬的主人（尽管当前被收回），尼禄名义上的父亲，二人并无血缘关系

尼禄Nero—镶嵌宝石的圣杯，已初显口吐芬芳的潜质，第一部戏份不多，主要在第二部分出现，关于尼禄的作用，先不剧透，但如命运女神克罗托所说，他是链接但丁和维吉尔的引线，因为他原本就是承载两人的圣杯

赫拉Hera（跟宙斯离心离德的假面夫妻）—崔西Trish（金石榴所化），格洛莉雅号船长，蒙德斯的下属，和维吉尔是发小，300年后，蕾蒂的朋友，但丁的律师

波塞冬Poseidon（跟宙斯较劲的海神）—蒙德斯Mundus（三叉戟所化），圣杯争夺战间接由他引起，300年前是独眼海盗王，300年后（不剧透）

哈迪斯Hades（不爱出风头的冥王）—阿里乌斯Arius（双股叉所化），路西卡的父亲，拿骚新任总督，目前在克雷多的圣骑士号上，300年后（不剧透）

狄俄倪索斯Dionysus（一言难尽的酒神）—卡尔斯Carlos（取之不竭的酒袋所化），梦魇号水手长，从小和被蒙德斯收养，和维吉尔一起长大，因为不够努力，不配得到属于自己的黑骑士海盗船，所以跟着维吉尔混，300年后（不剧透）

喀戎Chiron（宝刀未老的贤人/神之导师）—莫里森Morrison（书本所化），梦魇号的大副，蒙德斯曾经的大副，帕蒂的爷爷，知道很多秘密的狡猾老头，300年后尼禄的管家

阿佛洛狄忒Aphrodite（希腊维纳斯）—路西亚Lucia（白天鹅所化，红发，为了衬托皮肤的白皙），阿里乌斯的女儿，被宠坏的贵小姐，也是她拿走了但丁的海洋之心（按正文剧情，由于被拿走海洋之心，失去影响的但丁和维吉尔间就没有之前那种亲密的共鸣感，对应番外解释，是克罗托发现小爱神射出的金箭，然后破坏了两人已形成的爱情线），目前被扣押在米歇尔的凯旋号上作人质，300年后（不剧透）

阿尔忒弥斯Artemis（月神&男性化的狩猎女神）—蕾蒂Lady（箭袋所化）300年前未出场（第二部），300年后是但丁的朋友、合伙人以及包租婆

雅典娜Athena（智慧女神）—凯特Kate（头盔所化）300年前未出场（第二部），300年后（不剧透）

阿刻罗俄斯Achelous（大叔河神）—阿卡汉姆Arkham（公牛角所化），目前躲在小岛的修道院上，使用假名为杰克（我修订的时候会改为杰斯特），身份成谜，懂得很多，目的复杂，总归，不像好人，300年后（不剧透）

赫菲斯托斯Hephaestus（火神&匠神&赫拉之子，但因为长得太丑被赫拉抛弃）—文森特Vincent（冶炼工具所化），目前在恩佐手下，亦或者是那个维吉尔的跟班（哈哈哈，第二部解释），300年后（不剧透）

阿瑞斯Ares（暴躁的战神&赫拉之子）—米歇尔Michel（铠甲所化），英国人，凯旋号的主人，一开始炮击维吉尔是为了找到恩佐，借口是寻找弟弟，一直和崔西暗中联系，300年后（不剧透）

赫拉克勒斯Heracles（被天后憎恨的私生子，大力神）—艾萨克Isaac（长矛所化，多说一句，我非常喜欢的一个人物，大家可以去看他的历史，就会理解他对赫拉说的滴水之恩的意思），圣彼得号船长，走私，偶尔干点正经的运输，是商会的人，所以对蒙德斯的做法颇有怨言，暗中希望恩佐回归，300年后，俄罗斯黑帮，地下搏击俱乐部拳手，但丁的朋友加私人教练

赫尔墨斯Hermes（面瘫的众神信使）—克雷多Credo（飞靴所化），西班牙人，圣骑士号船长，未婚妻被但丁拐跑，心情很差，300年后是尼禄的私人律师

拉达曼迪斯Rhadamanthus（冥界三判官之一）—恩佐Enzo（罪状书所化，绰号红胡子），断了一条腿，蒙德斯以为他死了，但是他却活着，上一任海盗王，300年后（不剧透）

其他未出现神祗的NPC暂不介绍

（或许还有补充，如果有啥需要问的，可以留言私聊）


End file.
